


Re: Purpose

by melrosie



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Head Injury, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: 1. The reason for which someone or something is created, or for which something exists.2. A person’s sense of resolve or determination.What happens when someone has fulfilled their purpose? What happens when someone cannot fulfill their purpose?REPURPOSE. Adapt to different goals. To different purposes.Eventually Erend/Aloy & Avad/Ersa, touching on PTSD and Traumatic Brain Injury.AU where Ersa lives.*will raise rating at a later point





	1. The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve written since I was 12. I just turned 21 on May 12th so it’s been a while. 
> 
> I read a few of MightyLauren’s fanfictions while I was playing Horizon Zero Dawn, and I was inspired to write again. Her work is very enjoyable, please check them out. I read all three (including one that is 90 chapters) in a week.
> 
> This is an AU wherein Ersa survives. This story will eventually have romance in it, however the central romance will be Erend/Aloy. I am representing traumatic brain injury in this fic, as well as different expressions of PTSD, hopefully well and with honesty. 
> 
> Some explanations:  
> cels = Celsius  
> Inflammation suppressant = anti-inflammatoires 
> 
> Some dialogue will be familiar in the first two chapters.  
> All of the medical stuff is speculative.

Aloy could see Ersa’s prone figure lit up purple from her Focus half way through tearing up Dervahl’s Shadow Carja goons, but it wasn’t until she and Erend were able to get into the basement Ersa was being held in that Aloy felt her stomach drop with despair. 

She had know Erend less than a cumulative half hour before embarking with him to find Olin, and the more pressingly, his sister. It made raw the wound of loss she felt for Rost, still days fresh. She could understand Erend’s distress, and she didn’t know how to help him with it. 

He struck the sonic machine with his war hammer three times before the contraption split in two and he was able to go to Ersa. Aloy stayed a few steps behind, feeling like an intruder in their moment, but hearing every word nonetheless. Aloy winces when she hears Ersa’s laboured coughs, knowing from experience that she likely had broken ribs.

“... now listen… Dervahl’s planning something big, in Meridian.” Ersa says, straining but intensely. “He said he’d force Avad to watch as smoke darkens their precious sun.” 

Ersa takes a strained breath, Aloy turns to look, seeing the wounded Captain lift her hand to her brother’s head affectionately. “Your king needs you.” She says. “No more playing around… you’re going to have to grow up fast.” 

Aloy can hear the catch in Erend’s throat when he replies. “I will. I promise.”

There’s a knowing tone to Ersa’s voice when she speaks again, her hand slipping down to Erend’s fluffy side chops. “You damn well better, little brother.” 

She goes limp, and Aloy sees Erend fight a sob. “Ersa? No— no please…” Ersa’s hand falls away from them, and Erend’s breath hitches, eyes wet. “I won’t let you down, I promise.” He says, still holding her, ducking his head to sober his emotions. 

“Erend…” Aloy says softly, stepping over to the cell door. “I’m so sorry.”

Erend looks up, swallowing back a river of emotion. When he speaks his voice is strong. “You’ve gotta find Dervahl…” He looks down at Ersa again, brows knitting. “But Meridian is a big place.” 

“I’ll look through his things. Maybe we can narrow it down.” She wants to say more, but it stays on the back of her tongue. She can see Erend needs a moment to himself, can see how hard he’s trying not to cry in front of her. 

Aloy turns away, walking over to the sonic device. She clicks on her Focus, slightly comforted by the purple dome grid that surrounds her. Aloy takes a moment to examine the device, but it is thoroughly broken. Something on a desk on the other side of the room is brought to her attention, glowing purple. 

She goes over to it but hears a muffled sob as her bootsteps sound over the wood floors. Aloy still wants to offer comfort, but letting him get out a moment of emotions in private feels healthier than him trying to steel himself in front of others. Her focus interprets the contents of the papers on the desk, finding a letter. She takes a deep breath as she realizes that this is the lead they need. 

Aloy turns, about to disengage her Focus— but stops short. Dead people don’t light up purple in her scanner. 

“Erend, she’s not dead!” She blurts, rushing over to the cell and falling to her knees beside them. 

“What—?” Erend looks at her with a pained expression.

“She not dead! My Focus is reading her, she’s just unconscious……” holographic information pops up as the scan works through Ersa’s many injuries. “Her head is badly bruised. There’s too much pressure. Broken ribs, some gashes, a sprained wrist.” Her eyes dart to and fro as she reads. 

“Aloy.” His voice is pleading.

“It’s not too late— bruises…. bruises can be helped with… inflammation suppressants, ice…” She’s quiet for a moment.

“Aloy.” 

“Chillwater!” She exclaims, looking Erend in the eyes, almost faltering with how much pain she sees in them. “Chillwater.” She says more calmly. “We need to get her back to the city, there’s not enough resources here. But we can get her there with wet linens and Chillwater. To make sure the pressure in her head doesn’t get any worse.”

For a few seconds Erend just stares at her, but his expression changes and he heaves in a breath. “We can save her.” 

Aloy nods. “We can save her.”

Erend gets to his feet with a lurch. “Tell me what I need to do, you stay with her.”

Aloy kneels down next to Ersa, cradling her head. “Blankets, towels, any linens you can find. Barrels of water, and a few canisters of Chillwater. Maybe a pillow. Something like a stretcher. To get her out of here without jostling her injuries.”

“Got it.” He dashes out of the basement, his heavy bootsteps audible all the way up the stairs. Aloy brushes a hand over Ersa’s forehead, soothingly.

“You can make it, Ersa. Just hang in there a little longer.” 

— 

Erend had sent his men to fetch all the items Aloy needed to make sure Ersa would make it back to Meridian. Two of the Vanguard had brought a slim door down and carried her to the camp above. Now several blankets have been layered and soaked in water cold as death, that Ersa lays on in the back of a cart they’d found. An amalgam of towels and blankets and linens lay over her torso, and are pillowed against and around her head. 

Aloy has to ignore the red seeping into the light coloured fabrics surrounding the wounded captain’s head, instead she focuses on the information her scan has revealed. STABLE. Yellow circles indicated that Aloy should check Ersa’s pulse points, and she does. “Her heart is still beating, we have to get her back to Meridian now, what we’ve done will only work so long.”

Erend whistles loudly. “I need someone to go ahead and alert King Avad to our arrival.” One man steps forward, and Erend lowers his voice, holding out a piece of parchment Aloy had written instructions on. “Give him this list, tell him we need this supplies and information relayed to a doctor immediately so we can treat Ersa quickly when we arrive— we won’t be long behind you, but every minute counts.”

“Yes sir.” The man sets off.

Having finished tending to Ersa for the moment, Aloy steps over to Erend and places a hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. “How long until we leave?” She asks. 

“No more than half an hour, sooner probably. My men are making a final sweep of the camp.” He runs his gloved hand over his hair. “I can call them back, though.”

“Every minute counts.” She says, repeating what he’d said to the messenger.

—-  
Aloy presses a cold cloth to Ersa’s face, cleaning away some of the caked up blood there. Six men push the cart at different places, and they’re making good time. Aloy’s trick has kept Ersa stable and even brought back a little more life back into her. Her breathing is at a place where Aloy isn’t nervously scanning her every few minutes. 

No one has spoken for the last twenty minutes or so, besides Erend who has taken pause from leading the group to check up on Ersa. It doesn’t feel good that her answer has been “no worse” for the last three times he’s checked in. Despite remaining stable, her bruises have depended and darkened in hue as the time has passed— as can be expected of bruises. 

“Kaeled is returning.” One of the men announces for the rest of the group to hear. The man Erend had sent ahead as messenger. 

“Captain! I passed on the information you requested. The King insists you bring Ersa to the palace, he expressed that she will be treated by his personal doctors and nurses. They are setting up a suite as we speak. He has also arranged clear passage through a more direct route, we will be met by The Blameless Marad once we exit the elevator.”

“Thank you Kaeled.” Erend nods, dismissing his fellow vanguardsman. 

All they can do now is get there. 

—-

King Avad stands back and out of the way of the doctors, though he is listening intently. He had overseen the care being given to Ersa’s battered body, and though he has his misgivings (“ _Would not the heat of the sun ease her wounds better than the sting of ice_?” Aloy had turned to him, “ _Heat is not going to help her now. Maybe in a few days to help calm her muscles, but right now the cold is keeping her alive, there is swelling in her head that needs to be relieved_.”) but he would not let those interfere with saving Ersa. 

“... Her temperature needs to be maintained at no less than thirty cels, and no more than thirty four cels. Being cold will slow down all of her body systems and give her a chance to recover from the worst of the swelling.” Aloy explains to the group of medicinal specialists, who are leaning over the tub Ersa has been placed in with a canister of chill water. The water is not very high, but will be cycled out to maintain the temperature for the next twenty four hours, she has ensured. Ersa’s feet and hands are wrapped thickly with linens to they won’t get as cold as her core or head.

“Once the day is up, we let her get a little warmer.” One of the doctors repeats. 

“Yes, still less than normal though. For another day or two. See if she is responding or waking up, however I think it would be better to give her something to make her sleep through the next few days.”

Erend speaks up now. “You can use your inflammation suppressing salves on her bruises and wounds once you bring her temperature up to normal. But she’ll need cold compresses on her head every few hours during the first week.” He looks at Aloy, who nods. She’d explained it all to him. 

“The same goes for food. Not too hot, but it doesn’t have to be cold. If you have teas that are also inflammation suppressing that will be even better, to help from within.” Aloy says, giving a final nod. The doctors look at Erend now, he clears his throat.

“And drug her if she puts up a fight. She doesn’t understand ‘resting’.”

“We will, Captain. And thank you, Seeker for your insight in treating her.” Another doctor smiles and bows in King Avad’s direction before retreating to discuss with the other doctors. 

“Erend, Aloy, may I speak with you privately for a moment please?” King Avad waits only for them to look at him before taking his leave from the suite he had arranged for Ersa. Erend and Aloy follow him out. 

They return to the King’s sitting room, where Blameless Marad is waiting. King Avad clears his throat. “I am at a loss about Ersa. To mourn her death, but learn she lives… and now hangs in the balance… is a unique pain.”

Erend takes a deep breath. From where she stands next to him, Aloy can see him swallow hard. “Ersa wouldn’t want us to waste time talking. She would want us to find Dervahl.” He frowns. “She said he raved about ‘smoke darkening the sun’.” He turns to look at Aloy. “Tell him what you found in his papers.” 

“A letter. It mentioned a shipment of Blaze being sent to a warehouse here. Only it wasn’t addressed to Dervahl… The name was Aelund Forgeman. Does that mean anything to you?” She looks between the King and Marad.

Marad nods. “Hmm, it sounds familiar. Yes. A landlord. The Oseram have been buying buildings across the city, including one under that name.” He nods again more surely. “Let me think…” he frowns to himself. 

“It’s by the edge of the mesa near the temple. It used to be a shop, but it could serve as a warehouse.” A sure look comes over the man, he even smiles wryly. “If Dervahl used the name as an alias, he might even be there now.”

“I’ll round up my men.” Erend says, looking to Aloy. 

“I’ll meet you there.” She replies, and he starts to leave.

“Erend, wait.” Marad holds out a hand, and Erend pauses. “Remember that no one hates Dervahl more than your own tribe. The clans would give up much to obtain him.”

Anger flashes over Erend’s expression. “Take him alive?!” He nearly shouts. “So you can haggle over him!? You can’t be serious.” 

“Our security depends on keeping the peace!” King Avad interrupts. “If the opportunity presents itself, take him alive. Consider that a command.”

Erend gives an angry grunt and marches off without another word. Aloy is about to follow when Avad holds out a hand. 

“Aloy, a moment...please.” He looks to Marad, who leaves them in privacy. Aloy glances back the way Erend left, before turning back to the King. 

“I have seen Ersa with my own eyes, and though so many of her wounds are visible to the eye, I cannot but fear there are worse things under the surface. You have seen them. Is she suffering?” 

Aloy gives the thought a few seconds of consideration, studying the King’s face. Aloy looks down. “She may not wake up because of her injuries. But I don’t think she is in any pain. But you aren’t thinking of that are you? You have things left unsaid between the two of you.” She looks back up at Avad. 

He seems sad. “Is it that obvious?” His brows knit together. “You’re right. I’m dwelling on my pain as well as hers.” He pauses, taking a breath. “The one thing that will help now is finding Dervahl. Bring him before me, and he will answer for his crimes.”

Aloy nods astutely. “I will. But once this threat to Meridian is dealt with, another looms. We me must discuss the Eclispe.” 

Avad nods, “We will. I promise.”


	2. The In-Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue will likely be familiar in this chapter, as a lot of it is included to reshape certain cut scenes with Ersa’s continued presence in mind. 
> 
> I do hope my set up of Erend/Aloy is not too painful in its subtly. 
> 
> It’s really lovely to see that this got 32 hits since I posted it yesterday evening. Thank you for the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Once the adrenaline wears off, the aches start to set in. Her shoulder in particular is sore and likely bruised from the force of being thrown by the explosion in Dervahl’s warehouse. Despite her best efforts she also has a few patches of frost burn from the Glinthawks Dervahl had summoned to the palace, but she has had frost burn before and this is not the worst she’s had. 

King Avad had insisted she go see one of his personal nurses after Dervahl was apprehended, and he had told Erend the same. Aloy had avoided this, going instead to see if any help was needed at the explosion sight, and then again to secure the route through which Dervahl and his men had snuck into the palace. 

Now though, she couldn’t put off seeing the nurse any longer. Aloy wished she could respectfully decline because these injuries barely qualified as injuries to her… but at least this allowed her to check on Ersa again before she left to pursue her lead on Olin. The room she was to be seen in was across from Ersa’s.

Without her armour, Aloy feels exposed, but at least the nurse isn’t overdoing it. Some balm to soothe the sore muscles of her shoulder, and another for the minor scrapes on her face from hitting the ground… and yet another, the nurse says, “for the frost burn on your arms.”

“This one is called—oh.” The nurse can’t help the smile on her lips. 

“What is it?” Aloy asks, raising a brow. 

“ _Aloe._ ” The nurse says, grinning. “Aloe for Aloy.”

“Oh.” Aloy grins in return, letting the nurse rub some of the cool jelly on the red patches on her arms, and then bandage them. After that they seemed to be done. 

“The Vanguardsman Erend… The Captain, was here earlier.” The nurse says, her tone now a little sadder. “He asked me to tell you he’d be with his sister if you needed to find him.” 

“Thank you. I’ll go see them.” 

Aloy picks up her armour, not yet putting it back on as she leaves the room. A guard nods at her as she enters Ersa’s suite. 

It’s quiet. The sound of the water and the movement of the doctors is all that reaches her, and it’s only now that she realizes her ears are ringing a little. Aloy rubs a hand over one of her ears, stepping over to Ersa who remains reposed in the cold water. Aloy engages her Focus, scanning the woman for good measure. Aloy lets out a heavy breath of relief. The treatment is working, and Ersa’s swelling has decreased already. STABLE, and IMPROVING. 

In her periphery she can see a lit up purple silhouette sitting on the large balcony beyond adjoining the suite. The curtains are billowing in the breeze, and Aloy can see the city backlit by the setting sun. She disengages her Focus, giving a nod to one of the doctors that meets her eye and walks over to the balcony. 

Erend is sitting on a wide stone bench, overlooking the city. Beside him is a full glass bottle, and as Aloy approaches she can see that he has another on his lap. He has a far away look in his eyes, and doesn’t acknowledge her approach right away. He has a bruise on the side of his face as well, it is almost square shaped bordered by a straight line, from where his cheek struck the side of his helmet when he was thrown by the explosion. 

“Aloy.” He greets, looking at her. She leaves her armour at the end of the large bench, sitting closer to him. Erend moves the full bottle, offering it to her. He’s only wearing part of his uniform, the rest of it, his armour, is on the bench on the other side of him, war hammer included.

“What is it?” She asks, taking the bottle. The glass is decorative, and the bottom has ridges that remind her of scales. 

“Peach apple cider.” He says. From this close Aloy can see the shimmer of balm the nurse had put over his bruise. “It’s Ersa’s favourite.” He smiles, but there’s a deep sadness in his eyes. “Please try it. It isn’t too strong.” 

“Thanks.” Aloy fiddles with the cover. She doesn’t want to admit that she doesn’t know what a peach is. She takes a tentative sip. It’s sweet. “It’s like juice.”

Erend laughs, a grin playing at his lips. “Yeah. Easier to get drunk off of if you’re not careful.” He sighs and takes a few large gulps from his bottle. His is already half empty. 

“How are you feeling?” Aloy asks, bringing the bottle back to her lips for a more substantial mouthful. 

He makes a face, as though he were expecting as well as dreading the question. 

“Physically. Fine.” He says, gaze dropping to the decorative glass work on his bottle, running his thumb over it. “Bruises I’m used to— the nurse said it’ll take a day for the ringing in my ears to ease up.”

“Mine are ringing too.” She admits, he nods. 

“I’ve been thinking about Ersa.” His voice catches a bit, and he grips his bottle a little harder. “I’ve never seen her that bad before. Not even after she escaped the Mad Sun King.” He takes another swig from his bottle. The flush on his cheeks tells Aloy he’s buzzed. 

“I scanned her when I came in. The treatment is working. The swelling is going down.” Aloy reaches out and puts a hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. He smiles softly. She feels a little warmer now, thanks to the cider. 

“Thank you— not just for that, but for all of it. She’d be dead if you hadn’t been there.” 

“I’m glad I could help.” Aloy takes another swig, swallowing the cider while she swallows down the stitch of guilt she feels knowing she’d been dismissive of the idea to help him find the people he thought had killed his sister.

“She would have killed Dervahl on the spot.” He says, clearing his throat. “That’s why she went out to meet him in the first place. To put him down.”

Aloy can see the regret and anger in his face, she lets her hand slip down his arm, almost a reassuring rub, before taking her hand away. 

“Burned a little when she told me to grow up.” He admits, looking out at the city. “I guess that means putting what I should do in front of me and what I want behind me.” He looks at her, as though he’s looking to her for agreement. 

“You’re asking me?” She laughs lightly. “You’re older than me.” 

He laughs too, with an edge of sadness. “Yeah, I haven’t acted like it though.”

“You did with Dervahl.” Aloy insists, taking another swig from her bottle. 

Erend breathes a laugh. “Don’t give me too much credit. You were standing right there with me. If the King hadn’t walked in I’d have beaten Dervahl’s head in.”

“I don’t think you would have.” Aloy says sternly, nudging his leg with her bottle so he’ll look at her. “I’ve seen you fight. You showed restraint with Dervahl _before_ the King arrived. You’re a good Captain.”

Erend smiles at her, reaching over and patting her leg. He almost takes his hand away, but leaves it there instead, fingers splayed over her thigh. 

“Stop, you’ll make me tear up.” He teases, but she can tell he’s been steeling himself since they found Ersa. His hand is a pleasant weight. Aloy puts her hand over his. 

“What will you do next?” She asks. 

He takes another long swig from his bottle, it’s almost empty. “Keep an eye on Ersa. She’s been taking care of me since we were kids, so it’s about time I did the same.” He sighs. “The King has said she’ll have everything she needs… it surprised me. He’s always had such a revere for her, ever since they escaped The Mad King, but...” 

“She’s important to him.” Aloy agrees. “He’s very worried about her.” 

Erend nods. “You’re leaving soon.” It isn’t a question. 

“Yeah.” She says softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

He smiles. “I figured. Machines to master, killers to track…” Erend laughs to himself. “When I met you, I thought I was a hot shot talking to a pretty girl, hidden away in the middle of nowhere.” He looks at her with an affection in his eyes she hasn’t seen before. 

Aloy’s cheeks burn, and she would argue that it is because of the cider. Erend gives her thigh a squeeze, and a then quick pat. 

“Now I know I was lucky just to get a minute of your time.” He says. “Try not to forget about me? While you’re out there changing the world.” 

Aloy smiles, tightening her grip on his hand. “I’ll always have a minute for you.” She says. “Maybe even two.” 

“Two?” He laughs, and the smile reaches all the way to his eyes. “She likes me.” He says, teasing. He takes his hand away from her thigh, where his hand had been is a little cold. 

“We’ll see each other again.” Aloy promises. “I still haven’t met Ersa properly, after all.” 

“I can’t wait to introduce you.” 

—

It’s been longer than she would have liked. Weeks adding up, adding up and adding up. But she had a purpose to uphold, and admittedly, Aloy now craved the knowledge she had been so reluctant to learn. No matter that it lead to painful revelations. 

Now she climbs the road to the ridge with haste, to check up on the preparations being made for the incoming threat to Meridian. 

With all that was happening, Aloy found that King Avad’s update on Ersa’s condition had been the pieces of information that lead to the lump in her throat as she approached the Vanguard, Erend among them. 

“... their best guys dress up like birds!” One vanguard mocks. “We’ll rip their little feathers off!”

“Let’s not get cocky, boys.” Erend says, and turns around when he hears Aloy’s bootsteps approaching. She’s a little out of breath, but gives him a small smile in greeting. 

“Aloy.” He greets, a look of relief and gladness on his face that she can’t define. He takes a step away from the other men.

“Here we are again, but this time it sounds like the bad guys have a lot more fire power.” 

Her armour shimmers, taking him by surprise. “What is that?” He asks. Aloy grins sheepishly. “Armour enhanced with ancient tech” She explains. “Stronger than any armour I’ve seen.”

“Even Oseram steel?” Erend jokes. 

“I haven’t gotten the opportunity compare yet.” She admits. 

Erend clears his throat. “What are we up against? Really?” 

“I’m not sure. But there will be a lot of them, and they’ll have machines.” Aloy says gravely. “And if they get past us, Meridian isn’t the only place that will fall. The whole world will fall with it.” 

She can see the apprehension in his eyes. 

“That’s… big.” He says, taking a breath, and then putting a grin on his face. “Sounds like our kind of fight!” He says, raising his voice and turning toward his men. “Where do they put the vanguard!?” He prompts enthusiastically. 

The men go through a chant, and Aloy can see the benefit of strong morale. She can see that these men are brave. She smiles as they finish, looking back at Erend. 

“No one’s getting past the Vanguard, we’re here for Meridian!” He lowers his voice now, looking at Aloy with earnest. “And we’re here for you.” 

“Thank you Erend.” Aloy motions for him to follow her a few steps away. He does. 

“I spoke to the King. He… he told me about Ersa.” There is guilt written over her expression. Erend doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Her recovery has been difficult. I’m not sure she’ll ever be the same person she was before.” Erend admits. “But knowing Dervahl’s death was slow and painful is a helpful reminder.” He says, Aloy doesn’t ask for details but returns the topic to Ersa.

“He said she’s been working hard but… that she has balance problems? Struggles to speak sometimes… frequent headaches…” 

Erend nods. “She’s angrier now. She had a fire in her before but this anger is different. She gets confused and can’t do what she could before… her outbursts scared some of the caretakers.”

“I’m so sorry.” Aloy says, and Erend shakes his head. 

“She’s alive. No matter how hard it is I’m glad she’s still with me… she’s, she’s still got moments of her old self.” He gives Aloy a reassuring smile. 

“She would be proud of you.” Aloy reminds. 

“Only if we win.” Erend says, lightening the conversation. “She’d be right here with me if she could.” 

“Introduce me to her when we’re done here.” Aloy says, tamping down the fear she feels hearing that uncertain ‘ _if_ ’. “It’s about time.” 

“I will.” He says. 

“I’ll see you soon. Stay safe.”

—-

“They’re alive!” Aloy breathes, chest heaving from the run and climb up to the spire. Ignoring every ache and twinge of pain she feels as she reaches her friends.

“Aloy! It’s Aloy!” She hears Erend’s relieved exclamation as she approaches. 

“We thought you’d fallen at the ridge!” Varl says, looking her over as if searching for wounds. 

“No, the ridge fell on me.” She says facetiously, looking between her allies. “There isn’t much time left, I have to face HADES.” 

“Not alone.” Varl says knowingly. Aloy clenches her jaw. 

“It’s my fight, I can’t ask you to come with me.” She thinks of War Chief Sona, who has already lost one child recently. She thinks of Ersa who needs her brother. She thinks of Talanah who has only just begun to reshape the Hunter’s Lodge. 

“We were about to go over the top anyway. Right?” Erend says, and looks assuredly at Varl and Talanah. 

“Right.” Varl agrees. 

“Hawk and Thrush, let’s go.” Says Talanah.

—-

Electricity makes one feel their bones in ways they should not be felt. But the sting has worn off and the feeling of sunlight breaking through the clouds is a relief on her skin. Aloy abandons Sylens’ lance in the glass eye of HADES’ shell, stepping away a little unbalanced and with her heart rushing like a waterfall in her ears. 

She abandons the lance, walking around to the grassy outcropping behind the Spire, looking out toward Meridian, toward the palace. Behind her a branch snaps and she turns prepared to fire her bow—but lowers it immediately when she sees that it’s Erend behind her. 

He comes over to her, lowering his war hammer and claps her on the shoulder. She puts a hand on his arm, and they share a brief look of relief before she turns to see Varl coming over from the other side. She gives him a grateful nod, and turns away from Erend, facing the palace in the distance.

Without knowing if anyone can see her, Aloy holds up her bow triumphantly, letting out whoops and cheers of excitement that both Erend and Varl join her in. The moment draws on, and she knows her adrenaline will wane. But she’ll enjoy the victory while it lasts, and mend the damage when it passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are largely appreciated.


	3. Machine Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy right after the HADES battle and how she’s not quite okay. And finally, Ersa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on fire and blew through another chapter. I feel really good about this right now. I’m gonna try to keep chapters around 2.5k give or take. 
> 
> There’s a little more subtle affection in here.
> 
> Please hold onto your seats for Ersa’s reintroduction.
> 
> Here is a link to a [a photo reference](http://fox41blogs.typepad.com/.a/6a0148c78b79ee970c01901e47d371970b-pi) of “lightning marks” (lichtenberg figures). And another [photo reference](https://media.giphy.com/media/xThtaqbN7dOhDdBkM8/giphy.gif) of approximately what I think Erend’s bod might look a bit like.
> 
> Machine shock = electric shock

“Aloy please wait.” Erend says, a few paces behind her as they walk up the steps to the palace suites. Aloy slows her pace, looking at him earnestly. If she takes pause now she will unquestionably have to stop for rest, but an object in motions stays in motion. She hasn’t finished the tasks she wants to to yet, even though most would argue she has done more than enough today alone. 

“I can see you stumbling every few steps, you need to take a break.” Erend insists, nodding to the guard at the head of the corridor. Aloy ducks into the same room she had been seen in after apprehending Dervahl. The nurse she saw last time isn’t there. 

“I’m fine, Erend.” Aloy insists, but when she turns around to face him she’s struck with a bout of vertigo and stumbles. Erend catches her, bracing her arms to keep her from falling right over. She gives a grunt of discomfort and Erend half carries her, half drags her over to a seat. 

“That’s not _fine_.” He says once she’s sitting down. He kneels in front of her and she gives him a defeated look. “I saw that machine shock go through you.” He says plainly.

The doctor hovers a ways behind Erend, and Aloy glances at him. “Please give me some space. I promise I’m alright. I could just use some water.” The doctor hesitates looking at Erend for confirmation, he nods and the doctor leaves the room. 

Aloy lifts her arm to undo the armour on her other arm, her muscles feel very tight and her hand and forearm are twitching a bit. She clasps her hand into a fist. Aloy scowls. 

“Can you help me get my armour off?” She asks, sighing exasperatedly. Erend doesn’t hesitate, standing and holding out a hand. She extends her arm to him and, after pulling his gloves off, he starts unbuckling the shimmering Shield Weave armour she wears. He moves around her to undo the back of the armour and finally returns to kneel before her to unbuckle the armour around her legs. Aloy is grateful she can at least wriggle out of the armour and doesn’t need more help than he’s already given her.

“Aloy…” Erend says, making her pause in the middle of pulling off her chest plate.

“What is it— ?” But she already sees it. Bright reddish marks mar her arms in lightning figures. “Oh.” She breathes. The marks don’t hurt, but they do tingle. In spite of himself, Erend gently grasps her arm and traces one of the marks. She sucks in a surprised breath. He takes his hand away quickly. 

“Sorry— did I hurt you?” 

“No… it… tingles… like cold or when you’ve sat on your leg too long.” Aloy examines her other arm, pulling off the rest of her armour and tugging up the sleeve of her tunic. The marks disappear under her shirt. 

“Can you check my shoulder?” Aloy asks, tugging the collar of her tunic aside. Erend stands and looks, holding the fabric out of the way now himself. 

“The marks go up and down your shoulder.” He says, and traces a finger over one of the lightning figures that travels up the back of her neck. “I can’t see all of it, but there are marks going down your back too and…” he frowns, bringing his figure under her chin to turn her head. Aloy’s heart kicks in to gear as Erend leans in, a look of deep consideration on his face. 

“There’re also... two on your face.” He says, running his finger over a mark that is partially hidden under her hair, peeking out from her temple and over her forehead, while the other travels from the opposite temple down to her jaw. “I didn’t notice ‘til now ‘cause of your freckles— and you’re still flushed.” 

Aloy nods. 

“Are you alright? I can see your pulse going in your neck.” He sounds so worried that Aloy has to stifle a laugh, making it sound like a cough.

“Yes I’m fine.” She says strainedly. He doesn’t look like he believes her. 

“Did she experience machine shock?” They both turn to see the doctor returning with two large pint sized glasses of water. 

“Yes.” Aloy and Erend say in unison. 

The doctor walks over to them, handing them both their water. Aloy takes a few big mouthfuls, balancing the glass on her leg. Despite not asking for any Erend realizes he’s quite thirsty and gulps all his water down quickly. 

“I’ve only seen these kind of figures on the deceased— pardon me.” He apologizes, he takes Aloy’s hand, visually looking over the marks. “Do they hurt?”

“No— they just feel cold and tingly...” She sighs, relenting. “I’m just a little disoriented, like I can... _feel_ my bones. And my muscles all feel very tight…” 

“That is common in cases of machine shock. I’ve seen it in a few victims of lightning strikes as well.” The doctor says casually. 

Aloy gapes at him. “You know of people who were struck by lightning?” 

“Yes indeed.” He pats the back of her hand. “I have a tincture that will help. Please excuse me.” He takes his leave again, and Aloy and Erend are left in the quiet of their own breathing. 

It only takes a moment before Erend gives a grumble, and starts removing his own armour. The large plates he leaves on a desk, and then he sits down to remove the leg pieces. He sighs, getting up and walking over to an array of jarred balms that were left on another table. He picks one jar up with familiarity and steps over to a large mirror with a small vanity next to it. 

“Do you mind if I take care of a few of my own injuries?” He asks. 

Aloy gives him a worried look, and shakes her head. “No— are you okay?”

Erend laughs. “Nothing I’m not used to.” He’s just inside her field of vision, and he tugs his tunic off, the act of which makes Aloy avert her gaze and lift her glass for another mouthful of water. She clears her throat. Chancing a glance back at him, she watches as he looks over his back and torso. 

“Erend…” Aloy says sympathetically, turning more fully in her seat to look at him. Her tone bleeds concern, his back and torso are covered in dark bruises, many of which take the shape of his armour. 

“Don’t worry, really. I’m more worried about your machine shock than I am about my bruises. I’ve got this.” He dips his hand into the jar of balm, and begins rubbing it over a wide bruise on his side. 

“Are you sure? Those are bigger bruises than I’ve ever had.” She has a pained look on her face just looking at them. He grins at her reassuringly from the mirror’s reflection.

“As long as you’re sure.” She says incredulously, drinking more of her water. He doesn’t reply, simply rubs the balm over the bruises he can reach. Aloy hasn’t turned away, occupied by the observation that Erend is exceptionally well built. He’s thicker than the men she has met before, but still very muscular, if not with a bit of a belly behind his abdominal muscles. 

“Let me help.” She says, putting her water glass on the small table, standing carefully, and walking over to him. He wouldn’t be able to reach the two wide bruises on his back. He doesn’t argue so she dips her hand in the jar of balm and carefully rubs it over the first bruise. 

“You should see your expression.” Erend says, a light tone of teasing in his voice. She meets his gaze in the mirror, expression softening. He chuckles. “You look very concentrated.” 

“I am, I don’t want to hurt you. I can fit both my hands over the discolouration of this bruise.” She collects a bit more balm on her fingers and addresses the second bruise. 

“I don’t understand something…” she says. He gives a light grunt when she presses too hard. 

“What don’t you understand?” He replies. 

“Why do the bruises… look like this?” She asks, going over the first bruise again with the remaining balm she has on her hand. Both bruises are round, similar to the shape his armour takes, but the middle of the bruises are more profound than the outer parts, and the darkest parts are lower down. 

“Oh— the Oseram Steel, it… distributes the force of a blow. So the force takes up more surface space and less depth.” He explains and Aloy comes around and leans on the vanity, wiping her hands on a small towel as she glances at another dark bruise on his side. 

“And how come they’re darker at the bottom?” She motions at the bruise. 

“Gravity?” He shrugs. 

“Like how things tend to settle or fall to the ground?” She asks, he nods. 

The doctor returns with a tray and a large kettle of tea. “Are you feeling well enough to stand, Aloy?” He asks, walking over and setting the tray down and motioning for them both to sit in the chairs. 

“I’m alright.” Aloy dismisses, but steps back over to the chairs and takes a seat. Erend puts his shirt back on and returns to the sitting area. The doctor pours two mugs of the tea, and then adds a dozen drops of a tincture to Aloy’s and hands it to her, she accepts the mug and takes a breath over the steam. 

“This will help with your muscle pain, I will give you a few sachets of the loose tea, and a bottle of the tincture when you depart, but while you are here I will have you drink this every few hours… or perhaps take a bath with another similar potion when you are ready.” 

Aloy nods. “Alright. Thank you doctor.” Aloy gently blows on the tea, watching as the doctor pours Erend his own mug, with fewer drops of the tincture added. 

“You’ll only need a few doses, Captain.” The doctor explains. Erend thanks him. “You may both drink more tea with you want, it won’t do you any harm.” He then excuses himself. 

Aloy takes a sip of her tea, it’s not too hot and the taste is very rich, and if it weren’t for a distinct honey taste, it would be much more bitter. “Not bad.” She says, taking a more substantial mouthful. 

“Definitely one of the better tasting remedies.” Erend agrees, blowing on his tea as well, before taking a sip. “Helps with muscle tightness and cramping.” 

“I hope so, I ache all over.” She admits facetiously, laughing a little. 

“We’ll definitely feel it tomorrow.” Erend says with a grin.

They drink their tea in silence, Aloy finishing her mug first and pouring herself second tincture-free mug. Erend follows suit. 

“I’d like to meet Ersa, tonight. If that’s alright.” Aloy says as she finishes her second mug of tea. She’s feeling a little better now, some of the tension leaving her muscles, notably in her shoulders, back and neck. 

Erend swallows a mouthful of tea, nodding. “As long as you’re up for it.” He says. 

“I am.” Aloy says, a soft determination in her voice. Erend nods, smiling fondly. 

“So you are feelig better?” He asks, nodding at the mug she set down. 

“Yes. I was a little sceptical about the tea, but it helped a lot.”

—-

By the time they’re ready to leave the medical suite, most of the red lightning marks on Aloy’s skin have calmed to the point that they are not so starkly tingly to the touch. The marks on her face and neck were not as red to begin with, but have faded since Aloy finished drinking the tea. 

A female nurse leant Aloy a tunic with longer sleeves. It is a bit tight around the biceps and torso but Aloy prefers covering the marks to lessen the draw of concerned questions. Erend escorted her to the corridor where Ersa’s room is located. A guard is posted outside the door, and even from where they stand they can hear a muffled, largely one-sided, heated argument. 

Erend and Aloy exchange glances and start down the hallway at a quicker pace. Erend remains a couple steps behind Aloy, not quite convinced she’s alright, and worried she may fall over again. They approach the guard, and he gives them a nod. 

“What’s going on?” Erend asks. The guard looks uncomfortable. 

“His Majesty requested that no one enter no matter now angry Miss Ersa seemed to become, sir.” The guard answers. 

“So King Avad is in there with Ersa alone?” Aloy asks, and the guard nods. 

“Let us in, I’ll assure you, you are not breaking your orders.” Erend says, and the guard nods, motioning for them to go ahead. 

Erend opens the door promptly and they enter the large suite, the door to which opens into a sitting area. Beyond that in the large living space overlooking the large balcony where Aloy and Erend had sat together after Ersa had been brought back to Meridian. This is the origin, undoubtedly, of Ersa’s angry exclamations. 

“... I am not some invalid Avad! I haven’t lost all of my constitutions!” There’s a barrage of thuds, and a quiet grunt can be heard from Avad. Aloy and Erend get into view but don’t interrupt just yet.

“Ersa, I’m sorry I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“Worry me!? And did you think that I wouldn’t hear the explosions coming from he ridge!? I should have been there with the vanguard!” As if her body were negating that want, her hand goes numb and and she shakes it vigorously. 

Avad takes her hand and she jerks it away. “Don’t touch me!” She snarls. But changes her mind on a whim and grabs Avad by the front of his shirt and yanks him closer. 

“You didn’t tell me Erend was fighting! You didn’t tell me Meridian was at risk! You kept me in the shadows like a lame animal!” She is nearly screaming at him, and Avad merely places his hands over hers. 

“Ersa, swe—?” 

“I need to see him! Where is my brother!? Did you send him into battle to die?! Is he dead— where is he!? Where is he! Where is Erend— I need to see him!” Ersa shouts at him, voice raw and rageful and desperate, fists beating against Avad’s chest.

“Erend is fine—!” Avad insists.

“Ersa, I’m here.” Erend interrupts, and King Avad turns to face him. Aloy sees nothing but grief and concern written in Avad’s expression. 

“Erend!” Ersa exclaims rushing over to, and for a few seconds it seems that she might hug him. But as soon as she get within range of her brother she sets to pummeling on him as well. 

Aloy hears a soft “oof” sound from Erend before he too is reaching to restrain her forearms. “Ersa, Ersa look at me—!”

“How could you not tell me!” She howls, face contorted with anger and betrayal, cheeks wet with tears and marred by a frown. “How could you risk that! How could you not say goodbye!” 

Erend is very gentle with his clearly strong and angry sister, only using enough strength to keep her from hitting him again. She tugs on his hands, but he doesn’t let go just yet. 

“How could you not tell me? You could have died!” Her anger seems to be waning, and Aloy recognizes her in the softer expression. 

“But I didn’t. I’m fine— but you did land a good hit to one of my bruises.” He teases, releasing one of her arms to brush some hair from her face. It’s longer since the last time Aloy saw her, and lighter than her brother’s. 

“I’m sorry.” She says weakly, tears welling up anew in her eyes. A look of frustration comes over her, as she tries to keep herself from crying, but it’s futile. Fat tears slip down her cheeks. Erend wipes one away. Ersa looks at Avad. 

“I’m so sorry, Avad— I’m so sorry—I…” Her chest shakes. Erend pulls her in for a hug and she clings to him. Avad steps closer, taking one of her hands, and Aloy watches as Ersa takes a few deep breaths, visibly calming. 

“Here, have a seat.” Erend urges gently, and Ersa agrees, moving over to sit on one of the sofas. Erend sits on the short table in front of her, clasping her hands between his. Avad takes a seat next to Ersa, rubbing her back. She takes a few more deep breaths.

“The threat to Meridian has passed. I’ll tell you about it soon.” Erend promises, looking over at Aloy. “But if you’re up to it, I’d like to introduce you to someone. Do you remember what I told you about who saved you? About _Aloy_?”

Ersa looks up at him, then glances at Aloy when she sees that he’s looking at her. 

“Aloy.” Ersa repeats, something of a conflicted expression on her face. 

Aloy steps forward, smiling reassuringly. “Ersa.” She greets. “I’m glad to finally meet you.” 

Ersa drops her hands from Erend’s. “You’re the one who saved me.” She states flatly. Erend stiffens a little at her tone, almost reaching out to restrain Ersa when she stands. Aloy gives him an assured look and he relaxes. 

Ersa abruptly closes the gap between she and Aloy, clasping Aloy’s forearm in a soldier’s grip. “Thank you.” She says firmly, smiling when Aloy returns the grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comment no matter how small/simple is greatly appreciated.


	4. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ersa and Aloy finally get to talk. Aloy discovers fruit. And Avad has something important to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! I hope you have been enjoying thus far. 
> 
> Some symptoms of traumatic brain injury include trouble speaking as well as trouble with muscles used to form words. Additionally, impulsivity, and confusion are also common, and cognitive functions, like keeping information in different “categories” is another struggle patients may experience.
> 
> Cracking 10k in 4 chapters feels pretty good.

“Will you leave us alone for a bit?” Ersa asks, never taking her eyes off Aloy’s face. The Seeker has unwillingly been under the gaze of most of the Nora, and while she is so often associated with them, she feels so little connection to them now. The hypocrisy goes too deep. The list of people who want to worship her, and the list of people who had shunned her as an outcast until recently grossly overlap.

But the way they look at her is not at all the way Ersa is looking at her. Aloy hasn’t seen a look like this before. Flickers of emotion that Aloy can’t read, but at the foremost, respect. 

King Avad speaks up. “Is that a good ide—?” 

“You want to talk with Aloy alone?” Erend interjects, and Ersa tears her gaze away from Aloy’s face, dropping her arm. 

“Yes.”

Erend looks at Aloy, who nods assuredly. She isn’t worried or scared of Ersa. Now Erend turns to King Avad. “Let me begin a debrief with you, sir. Aloy can give you the rest after talking with Ersa.” 

Avad seems unsure, but Aloy’s calm smile is enough to convince him. They rise, and Avad steps over to Ersa and Aloy. “Erend and I will be in the other room.” He says, placing a hand on Ersa’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Ersa’s returning expression bleeds affection and apology. “Thank you.” She says. 

The two men leave the living area, closing a door to another room of the suite, the study. Aloy motions to the sofa. 

“Let’s sit down.” She says, not wanting to push herself after her machine shock, despite how much better she’s feeling after that tea. She and Ersa make their way over and sit down. 

“Erend explained as much as he could about the night you found me.” Ersa says, taking a cushion and placing it on her lap. Aloy sits cross legged, facing Ersa. “About your Focus, ‘ _seeing the unseen_ ’— that you saw I wasn’t dead, and how to keep me alive.”

“I wasn’t sure that you would make it.” Aloy admits. 

“Part of me did.” Ersa says, nodding to herself. “Dervahl took some... some other parts though.”

“Maybe he didn’t.” Aloy says, not quite sure how to explain herself. “Did Erend explain what kind of injury you had?”

“Like my braid— _my brain_ was bruised, right?” Ersa asks, and Aloy nods. 

“I don’t think all of you is gone.” Aloy says. “I think maybe it hasn’t been long enough for you to heal.” Aloy thinks it over. “Maybe not exactly as you were… but think of it as a broken leg. The bone can be reset, it will heal after a time, and you can walk and run and climb again… but maybe not as long as you used to, and maybe it’ll ache when bad weather is coming.” 

Ersa smiles at the analogy. “My brain isn’t a bone though.” 

“No— it isn’t.” Aloy laughs. “But I think the idea still works. It hasn’t been that long. I think a brain takes more time to heal than a bone.” 

Ersa sighs, lifting a hand to run her fingers through her short mess of hair. It’s pretty at this length, just long enough to fall around her face. 

“Caah—can you scan me again?” Ersa asks, catching Aloy by surprise. It hadn’t occurred to her that her Focus might be able to read Ersa’s status again. 

“Yes, of course.” Aloy says, lifting a hand to activate her Focus. Before her, Ersa lights up purple. “Try to say still.” Aloy requests, and Ersa does. 

Some spots on the woman light up yellow, much the way weak spots would come up when Aloy scanned machines. Aloy reads the information popups as she scans over them. A weak right wrist from minor joint damage… part of her skull is still healing from fracture… ribs healed but delicate, cheekbone fracture healed…

Aloy tries to access another pop up, but she gets an answer she isn’t expecting. INFORMATION LOGS INSUFFICIENT: TOMOGRAPHIC & RESONANCE IMAGING UNAVAILABLE. Aloy frowns. 

“What is it?” Ersa asks, pulling Aloy from her information seeking haze. 

“I don’t understand some of the words…” She explains, disengaging the Focus. 

“What _did_ you understand?” 

“I could see some of your bones. Your ribs and cheek have fully healed, though I would not recommend sparring with anyone… your wrist has some damage, and your skull is still healing very well…” Aloy glances at the spot on Ersa’s head where the wound had been, she can’t see any hint of it under her hair. 

“What was cont...confusing?” Ersa urges, and Aloy understands that Ersa is having more difficulty speaking.

“There’s information missing. I think Focuses could scan more than bone, but part of the system…” Aloy realizes it is futile to try to explain it. Shaking her head. “I’m sorry it’s very hard to explain. I’ve been studying the Old Ones’ Technology since after Erend I and found you. There are scores of information I’m only just touching the surface on.” 

“There’s something missing.” Ersa says, and Aloy nods. “And that missing piece could help fly— fi... _find_ the missing pieces of me?” 

“Yeah. I think it could.” Aloy admits. “If the Old Ones had technology that could see inside the body without cutting it, that’s invaluable.” 

Ersa smiles. “You really aren’t very Nora, are you?” 

“No.” Aloy shakes her head. “I was an outcast since birth. I wasn’t raised with their beliefs no matter how hard my father tried to…” She pauses, realizing what she’d said. 

“Your father?” Ersa asks, bringing a hand up to rub at her head.

“The man who raised me.” Aloy corrects. “Despite being an outcast he was devout to All Mother. I had to find something to believe in on my own.”

“And you found it?” 

“Yeah I think so.” Aloy smiles.

“Glad you… I’m… for.” Ersa sighs heavily. Aloy gives her a concerned look. Ersa tries again. “I’m for…” She groans, shaking her head. “Noam ore… no more.” She shrugs, looking a little dejected. 

“Want me to get Erend?” Aloy asks, trying to keep the worry she’s feeling off her face. 

Ersa nods, leaning into the cushion on the back of the sofa. “Avad.” She manages. 

“Both?” Aloy asks, to be sure. Ersa nods. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

Aloy pats Ersa’s hand, giving it a light squeeze before she gets up. She walks over to the closed study door and knocks lightly. The soft sound of Erend and Avad in conversation stops and she hears Avad speak up, “come in.” 

She opens the door, stepping inside and closing the door al title as she greets them both with a nod. “Ersa is having trouble talking. She’d like you both to come back now.” 

Neither of them hesitate, immediately standing for where they’d been sitting. Aloy leaves the door open, and slips out of the study ahead of them, coming back to stand near the sofa where Ersa remains seated. 

“It is time for your medicine, isn’t it Ersa?” The King asks, and Ersa nods.

“Bout tie—time.” She shakes her head, sighing in frustration. Avad steps over to a letter desk, and pulls back the cover. He retrieves a vial from the desk and finds a that Erend has already poured a glass of water for the medicine. With a dropper, the King puts four drops into the water, caps the vial and returns it to the desk.

Aloy steps over to Ersa again, sitting on the short table across from her where Erend had sat earlier. “Hey.” She says. “I’m gonna try to find that missing piece. We’ll get you back to yourself soon. Just rest.” 

Ersa gives her a small smile and nods. “Tha— thank… you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Aloy says. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Erend steps over with the water and holds it out to Ersa, she takes it and drinks it down, only scowling a little bit, but finishes it, handing the glass back to Erend. Avad steps over, and Aloy stands, following Erend to the table with a tray of dishes that would undoubtedly be cleared away at some point today. 

Avad helps Ersa up, and escorts her to the sleeping area, with a hand on the middle of her back. Aloy and Erend exchange a look, and Aloy glances back over at the King and Ersa. She hugs him, mumbling something Aloy can’t hear against his chest. Much to Aloy’s surprise, the King places a gentle kiss to the top of Ersa’s hair, and rubs her back near her shoulders. “It’s alright,” she hears him say, “I know how far you’ve come.”

Aloy looks back up at Erend, whose back is to the scene between Ersa and the King. He catches her gaze, and Aloy gives him a look. “I’ll explain later.” He says quietly, wiping the water glass Ersa had used down with a small towel. “I’ll be right back.” He says, a little louder, and goes over to the sleeping area where Ersa is lying down. 

“Hey big sister.” He says, and Aloy is warmed by the deep care she can hear in his voice. “You rest up. I’ll come see you soon.” 

Both men leave the sleeping area, but Avad is the one to pull a curtain across the large doorway to block some of the light. Aloy had only just noticed that the sky has cleared in the few hours since the battle. 

“Let us speak where the sun will reach us.” King Avad says decidedly. 

—-

Atop the palace, the sun is indeed shining, and Aloy has to admit that the warmth feels nice. She and Erend sit around a table, laid with an assortment of cut up fruit and nuts, and bottles of water and juices. Aloy doesn’t recognize any of the fruit.

The Embrace is known for its root vegetables, squashes, and summer harvests of apples and some berries. The warm climate of the Sundom leads to a vast array of vegetables and fruit that has Aloy at a loss of what to choose to put on her plate. 

“You’ve been staring at the fruit for over two minutes.” Erend says amusedly. Aloy looks at him, pulling a face. The King had had to excuse himself after their debrief for a few minutes to arrange guard patrols and send engineering teams to assess the damaged area of the mesa. He’d insisted they eat something while he was away, and had the food brought in. 

“I don’t know what any of these are.” Aloy admits. Erend laughs, all the way into his belly, and shakes his head. “Oh I have to introduce you then.” He says, the amusement barely leaving his expression. 

Erend points at the various bowls, “that’s mango, those are peaches, those are grapes— which come in a few different colours; those are three different types of melon, that’s papaya, that’s star fruit, those are orange slices…” 

Aloy reaches over and serves herself some peach slices, remembering the peach apple cider they’d drank together. Otherwise, she’s still at a loss. “What do you recommend?” She asks, and watches as he thinks for a moment. 

“I think you’ll like most of it.” He says. “But mango goes well with peaches, and you should definitely try the watermelon and cantaloup— what?” 

Aloy laughs at the name of the melon, motioning for him to go on. 

“And go ahead and try some grapes and orange slices. Beyond that, it’s your adventure.” He shrugs, and Aloy is left to decide to take his recommendation or not. 

With a deep breath, she serves herself some mango, watermelon and cantaloup, a few fat green grapes, and some orange slices. Finally she settles down in her seat beside Erend who is already eating heartily of an orange slice. 

Aloy uses her fork to spear a cube of mango, and quickly slips it into her mouth. She hums as she chews. “That’s delicious.” She says, covering her mouth with her hand as she speaks with her mouth full. Erend grins. 

“Told you.” 

Aloy nods emphatically, and eats from the rest of her plate with more curiosity. Next she tries a peach slice, finding the texture of the skin unlike anything she’d tasted before. She does remember the flavour from the cider though, and finds she likes peaches too. 

There isn’t anything of what she’s taken that she dislikes; biting into grapes is almost fun due to their juiciness, watermelon is juicy and sweet, and despite both being melons, cantaloup is _smoother_ in texture; oranges have a wonderful tang and scent. “I like these fruits.” She says finally, after swallowing her last slice of orange. 

“I can see oranges pairing well with roasted beets… raspberries, and goat cheese, drizzled with a little honey…” She takes a moment thinking about it, and when she looks at Erend again he’s smiling with that affection on his face that she still can’t quite define. 

“What?” She asks, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“It’s fun to see someone experiencing new foods.” He admits, reaching over to spoon some little red things into a small bowl. 

“What are those?” Aloy asks. 

“Pomegranate seeds.” 

“You eat the seeds?” 

Erend nods. “Only edible part of the fruit.” He hands her the little bowl and serves himself another. Aloy scoops some up with a spoon and bites into them. 

“Hmm.” She vocalizes. “I can swallow these right?” She asks, and Erend nods. She does, and she likes them. For a moment she wonders if there will be a fruit she doesn’t like— she’s tempted to try. But Avad returns and she puts that thought on hold.

“Ah, I’m glad you’ve had something to eat.” King Avad says, taking a seat opposite Aloy and Erend. The platters of fruit are taken away, but the glass bottles of water remain. Aloy takes a quick drink. 

“Has the damage to the ridge been assessed?” She asks, and Avad nods. 

“Yes, and thankfully the structural integrity remains strong.” He assures. 

“That’s good to hear.” Aloy says, relief in her voice. “Will it take long to rebuild?”

“It will take many weeks, but we have a builders guild making arrangements already… but now that we’ve finished the matter of Meridian. There is something else I’d like to address…” Avad seems unsure of himself now. 

Erend speaks up. “About Ersa?” 

“Yes.” Avad confirms. “I believe you, Aloy, may have noticed the _familiar way_ , Ersa and I interacted today.” Aloy nods.

“Yes. I noticed.” She says, no hint of judgement in her tone. She had guessed that their relationship was deeper than just comrades in arms. They had experienced so much together. 

“When news of her death got to me, I thought the secret of our relationship would follow me to the grave.” Avad admits. “To have her returned here, alive, was a gift I could hardly fathom.” He looks between Erend and Aloy, continuing. 

“I was not sure what to expect, but when Ersa woke, it was steadfastly clear that her mind was not what it was. Dervahl had damaged her mind, and so I had to share the secret. I told Erend first, and then a few trusted nurses and doctors, because Ersa was unable to differentiate truth from confident matters.”

They’re all quiet for a few moments. Erend clears his throat. 

“I knew Ersa cared deeply for him, their escape from Avad’s father definitely established that bond.” He smiles a bit. “Ersa believed very strongly in the Sundom’s reform, and she knew how delicate tribe relationships were these last few years.”

Avad nods. “It was Ersa who reminded me that the Oseram and the Carja would not react well to our relationship. I believed it would strengthen the bonds my father had broken with the Red Raids, but ultimately we agreed to keep our relationship a secret.”

“This is why you’ve been taking care of her?” Aloy asks. “Because she struggles balancing these confidences?” 

“Something like that.” Erend agrees. Avad doesn’t speak, pausing for a moment of consideration. 

“The response I saw, Aloy, of other tribes coming to fight with Meridian, was beyond anything I could have imagined. And it was you who brought them here. Who rallied them.” 

Aloy senses in his tone a touch of similar revere she has been given by the Nora, and has to tamp down on the discomfort. “Despite our differences, no borders or armies would have kept HADES’ threat from destroying all of us.” She says, reminding Avad that this threat was bigger than just her. 

“I understand, but the unity… It—it inspired me. Which is why…” he turns to Erend, a deeply earnest expression on his face, as he prepares his next words.

“I would like to extend, to Ersa, my hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments are appreciated.


	5. Strawberry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When marriage is a political statement, baths alone are too quiet, and strawberry wine is consumed over emotional admissions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a bit. The dialogue was not my friend and I’m glad the struggle didn’t affect the word count. 
> 
> I have to say, where the actual story deviates from my vague outlines, it feels like the story is kinda writing itself, even filling in holes I hadn’t filled yet. Which feels good even though the chapter was harder to write.
> 
> It’s a more emotional one this time.

She could see Erend stiffen beside her, sputtering slightly on the drink he’d been in the middle of taking a sip of. He coughs roughly for a few seconds, and clears his throat. Aloy glances at Avad whose earnest expression is patient and anticipatory. When she looks back at Erend she almos expects to see anger in his face, but all she sees is an intermingling of hope and grief and uncertainty. He makes a fist on his lap under the table. 

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Erend says, straining from choking on his drink. 

“The smoke hasn’t even cleared.” Aloy adds, slipping her hand under the table and placing it over Erend’s. He lets out a heavy breath. 

King Avad bows his head, “It is not the first time I have thought of marrying her. But this series of events has made the idea feel much stronger.” He admits, lifting his head again to meet Aloy and Erend’s gazes. 

“I don’t think Oseram and Carja relations are strong enough.” Erend says. “Trade is one thing, but as a whole the Oseram are… stubborn. The clan leaders may not accept the relationship.” 

“You’re well known among the Oseram because of Ersa’s role in ending the Red Raids. That means something to your people, right?” Aloy asks Erend, he nods. She turns to Avad.

“You told me ‘ _change does not happen in one sunrise_ ’. I agree with that. But I do think people need a push in the right direction sometimes.”

“You approve?” Avad asks. 

“It isn’t my place to approve or disapprove.” Aloy replies. “Marrying her is a political statement whether or not you want it to be.” 

“I can’t give you her hand.” Erend says. “You know better than anyone that it’s her choice. If she agrees, I’m behind you.”

“Thank you.” Avad says. “I want nothing less than to keep her safe and make her happy.” 

“You’ll need to explain everything to her.” Erend adds. “Everything that comes with becoming a queen consort in the Sundom.” 

“She may be limited in what she can do,” Aloy says. “Her skull is still healing, and—“

“Did you scan her again?” Erend asks, and Aloy nods. 

“Yes, she asked me to. Her wrist has some joint damage, but her ribs and cheek healed well… but my Focus is currently limited to scanning bone so I can’t offer any more answers about her condition.”

Neither Erend nor Avad speak, expecting further explanation. 

“ _Currently_.” Avad repeats, and Aloy realizes the implications of what she’s told them. 

“I don’t— I don’t want to offer false hope.” She stammers. “I have to investigate two GAIA sites to see if the missing systems can be restored...” 

“What would the missing system offer?” Erend’s voice is quiet, reserved, as if he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“Medical knowledge. I think.” Aloy says soberly. “I have no way of knowing what I’ll find there, but I am willing to do it if it will help Ersa... and potentially many other people.” She’s quiet for a few seconds, and neither of the men seem to know what to say. “I told Ersa I would investigate. I promised.” 

“You sound very Oseram saying that.” Erend jokes lightly, but she sees a deep emotion behind the comment. “Your keenness to explore the ruins.” 

“Not just explore.” Aloy says, “Exploit.”

“I would give you any resource you need to make this venture possible.” King Avad states resolutely. Aloy nods solemnly, knowing beyond her promise to Ersa that she would have had to return to the GAIA ruins. Everything was moving so quickly now, she had barely had a moment to herself since the battle had ended. She would take a reprieve, heal, and keep moving. 

—-

If she thought she’d wanted time to alone, she had misrepresented herself. Some privacy perhaps, was what she needed to fully investigate the lightning marks on her body, but other than that, she felt too alone in the suite Avad had given her to stay in for the time being. With Rost she had privacy and time to herself, but never was she alone like she is right now. The natural sounds of another person become all too familiar and she’s become thunderously aware of their absence.

Which is why she doesn’t plan to spend a minute longer in this bath than the doctor told her. Twenty five minutes. 

The jar he left her contain a thick and sticky mixture, and smells very strong, but not unpleasant. She can make out the familiar smell of ginger, lavender and honey. The rest is a mystery. The instructions indicate that the jar could be submerged in the water and most of the mixture would dissolve. What wouldn’t dissolve is the handful of herbs suspended in the concoction. 

So Aloy left the jar in the large filling tub, and while she waited, took a moment to assess the extent of the lightning marks. 

They are on her like chaotic branches, weaving up her arms, to her shoulders, and veering off in different directions. Two climb her neck and disappear under her hair, only to return over her forehead and cheek (thankfully barely noticeable unless under great scrutiny). There are others down her back and around her sides, dipping over the distinct muscles of her abdomen and then down to her thighs and calves. The lightning marks end at the tops of her feet. 

Next Aloy undoes her hair, leaving the beads on the vanity and begins brushing it out. She takes the brush with her to the bath, and dips her foot in to test the temperature. It is certainly warm, teetering on unbearable, but if it will help her recover then she will breathe through the discomfort.

She slips into the large tub, which could easily fit three of her, and settles. When reclining the water reaches her neck. Before she allows herself to relax, Aloy dips under the water and wets her hair, beginning to finger comb her way through it when she resurfaces. The few minutes it takes her to brush out her hair are minutes she doesn’t have to keep herself company, but she cannot draw out the task very long. She became diligent with her own hair when she was thirteen to escape Rost’s tugging— such a thought is something she had wanted to avoid. 

With a sigh Aloy sets the brush aside, and reclines in the tub. The aroma is utterly pleasant, and she can’t deny that the warmth of the water alone is easing the tightness in her muscles. She sets to breathing deeply, taking in the steamy aroma as though the scent alone will heal her. After a few minutes she thinks it might be, because she feels considerably more at ease, and the racing of her thoughts has calmed to a stroll.

In the last few minutes, Aloy finds a small wash cloth and gives herself and good scrub, cleaning off the war and the adventure; saying goodbye to the battle. When she steps out she feels rather rejuvenated, glad to seek out a large towel to wrap herself in while she finds some clothes. She had been lent some shirts and trousers, and she had clean underclothes in her pack. She puts them on with ease, slipping into the tunic and shorts she’d chosen from the handful of items left on her temporary dresser. 

She stands in the middle of the suite for a few minutes, not sure what to do with herself. Sleep should be her priority but her mind is occupied, worried, and she finds her feet carrying her to the door of the suite. What stops her is her realization that she isn’t wearing shoes. Aloy looks down at her feet, sighing, but the decision is made for her when she hears boosteps outside in the hall, and a familiar grunt.

She opens her door. 

Erend stands outside the opposite door, fiddling with the key. He carries a rucksack and a wicker carrier with a wine bottle in it. 

“You went into the city?” She asks, clearly taking him by surprise because he gives a slight jump. “Sorry.” She mutters. 

“I needed to go for a walk.” He replies, looking at her. He has a drunken flush on his cheeks. “And a drink.” He adds when he sees her knowing expression. “And I wanted to get some of my own clothes while Avad insists I stay at the palace… for Ersa.”

He gestures for her to follow him when he finally gets the door open. She closes her door, and does just that, padding into his suite in bare feet. The spaces are virtually the same in terms of layout. 

“You took your hair out.” He comments, putting his bag and wine on the nearest table. “You have a lot of it—- it looks nice.”

“I took a bath. Doctor’s orders.” She explains, and he nods pulling the glass bottle from the wicker carrier. “What kind is it?” Aloy asks. 

“Strawberry wine.” Erend replies, grabbing two glasses from a tray on the other side of the table. “I… spent some time at the bar after our meeting with the king, saw the bottle…” He pours out two glasses. “Made me think of you.” He holds out a glass to her, then hesitates. “Oh— sorry, I didn’t ask if you wanted any.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll have some.” She steps closer and takes the glass. “Why did strawberry wine make you think of me?” 

Erend laughs, “Y’know, strawberry seeds. Kinda like your freckles.” 

Aloy lifts the glass to her lips to hide the flush that’s crept into her cheeks. 

“And ‘cause last time we saw each other we… shared that cider.” Erend takes a seat at the table, and Aloy sits next to him. “Before I knew how things were going to go.”

Aloy swallows a couple mouthfuls of wine, sighing. “Very sweet.” She says, taking another heartier mouthful. Much like with every other time she’s had any alcohol, her cheeks start to feel tingly after her third mouthful. 

She watches his face for a moment while he drinks his own glass of wine. He seems far away, but like he’d rather be nowhere else but in this room. “Why did you go to the bar, Erend? Why did you drink?” Aloy asks, putting her glass on the table, nearly empty, but not letting go of it.

He doesn’t look at her right away, finishing his glass of wine in a few gulps. She waits, sees the preparation in his expression. 

“Too much to think about.” He says. “Earlier today I was fighting a fight I didn’t know I’d be coming back from. Leading a group of men who trusted me because they trusted Ersa. And I couldn’t bring myself to tell her… cause no matter how bad she got she can still see right through me, and I’d hate for her to see…” he trails off, reaching out to pour himself a second glass. Aloy slides her glass closer, and he pours her another as well.

“See what?” Aloy encourages, seeing a deep sadness coming over him, something akin to guilt, to fear. She drinks some more wine. “What?” She presses.

“How scared I was.” He admits. “Wondering if I’ll ever fill the boots of a woman to lead a rebellion… that I can’t take care of her— Avad understand her needs faster than I do, I’m always a step behind… and by marrying her he’ll be ensuring her wellbeing…” His voice catches.

“I wasn’t scared of getting my men killed, ‘cause they fight harder knowing she asks me about them— I wasn’t scared for Meridian, because you were fighting for us… I was scared I’d die in that fight and Ersa would be fine, and Meridian would be fine. I was scared ‘cause part of me thought that option was better than living and messing up.”

Aloy doesn’t reply, trying to absorb everything Erend had said. She just looks at him, feeling that ache in her chest grow and grow, especially as she sees him get closer to tears with every second she remains quiet. 

He gets up as the first tear slips down his cheek, his chair scraping against the floor. Aloy doesn’t let him walk away, getting up and hugging him around the shoulders, standing on her toes to meet his height.

The hug surprises him, and the first thing she feels is his stalled inhalation, a half sob, as he wraps his arms around her in return, and sinks back into his chair. She continues to hug him, with his forehead against her shoulder, one of his arms wound around her waist, the other clinging to the fabric of her tunic at her shoulder. Aloy runs a hand over his back. 

“You have become a great captain, you lifted the morale when it mattered most.” Aloy says, feeling his tears wetting her shirt. “Ersa was yelling at Avad about you. She was worried about you, and you were patient and gentle and firm with her when she needed it. You helped her calm down when Avad couldn’t.” She places a hand on his head over his strip of hair. 

“I was so scared after the ridge fell.” She admits, her own voice catching. Erend leans back a bit, not trying to hide the tears, meeting her gaze with a weary look. “I thought my lungs would burst from how fast I ran up to the Spire— and you were the first person I saw, and that was first calm breath I was able to take in those horrible moments of uncertainty.”

It’s her turn to lose at keeping her emotions in check, and as soon as one fat tear drips down her cheek, Erend reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb. 

“Thank you.” He says, half patting, half caressing her wine-rosied cheek, before lowering his hand. 

“Nothing would be better if you died, you hear me? You’re important, to a lot of people.” Aloy brings her hands forward, smoothing over his funny beard, and smiles when she feels him smile under her touch. 

“You know you can’t let your sister get married without you there.” She teases, reaching back behind her with one hand to pull her chair closer, finally pulling away from him and sitting back down, though much closer than before. 

Erend ducks his head, swiping a hand over the shaved part of his hair, laughter shaking him. “He has to ask her first.” Erend stands, and Aloy watches him pick up his wine glass. “I’m done with this do you want it?” Aloy nods, and he pour it into her glass. 

He walks over to another table, stoked with ornate blue bottles of water. He takes two and brings them back over to the table. He fills his glass with water, and Aloy watches the remnants of the strawberry wine dilute clear. 

“I was going to invite you to share the wine…” Erend says as he sits back down, drinking half of his water down in one go. “But by the time I got back from the bar, I assumed you’d be asleep.”

“I felt about ready to, the bath was magic on my muscles… but it was too quiet.” She shrugs. 

“Right, that bath. You smell amazing by the way.” She chokes a little on her sip of wine, and Erend grins. 

“I knew that flush wasn’t just from the wine.” He teases. Aloy makes a face. 

“I think it’s the wine. I really do.” Aloy argues. “Is this normal? Why do my cheeks feel so tingly?” She pokes at her cheek with a skeptical expression on her face. 

“Maybe you should stop.” He says reaching out to take her glass. She holds it out of reach. 

“No no, I’m finishing it. Then I’ll take some of that water off your hands.”

Erend shakes his head, but relents, looking amused. “Suit yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments are greatly appreciated and add years to my life.


	6. Braided Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing more content, but the Erend/Aloy content took precedence. I did a bunch of research this morning for future chapters and I’m glad things are coming together.

Erend and Aloy had eventually moved their conversation to the sofa, and eventually, lulled by alcohol and spent from the battle, fallen asleep there, a few feet apart. 

He’d woken first, taken by how she’d found a cushion to cling to, and by how peaceful she seemed in sleep. But his headache had pulled him from looking very long, he sought the jar of loose leaf tea he hadn’t been drunk enough to forget when he went for his clothes in the city. He spends some time on the balcony with his tea, comforted by the memory of Aloy’s reassurances the night before. At some point he dosed again, but was woken by the sound of knocking from outside in the hall. 

He made sure to draw the curtains so the light won’t wake Aloy and goes to investigate. The knocking wasn’t on his door, but likely Aloy’s. He opens his door and sees a messenger there. He turns and gives Erend a respectful nod. “Apologies, sir. I hope I did not wake you.” 

“Aloy is not in her suite.” Erend says, bringing a finger to his lips to indicate that the man should be quiet. The messenger has a disbelieving look on his face, and peers in through the doorway and sees Aloy asleep on the couch. “We shared some wine and conversation last night and she fell asleep.”

“The King wanted to see you both.” The messenger says quietly. 

“I’m sure he will understand that after the events of yesterday that Aloy deserves all the rest she needs. We will meet with him as soon as she awakens.” Erend says matter-of-factly. “Which may not be for a few hours yet.” 

“I understand, sir. I will let his Majesty know.”

Erend closes the door, and decides to bathe and change his clothes. It is the sounds of his movements around the suite that keeps Aloy in a steady slumber. The sounds are not dissimilar from the routine Rost had taken most mornings in their cabin in the Embrace. Footsteps, the clank of armour and sound clothing, breathing, coughs, the sounds of cooking.

Aloy sleeps for two hours more than Erend, waking to the smell of lavender and ginger wafting over her. She gives a slight groan, rubbing her eyes, and making a face. Her tongue feels very strange, and her head feels heavy. 

“That is the face of a hangover headache.” Erend says warmly. Aloy sits up slowly, reaching out for the tea and bringing it close to her and inhaling the steam. 

“No…” she takes a big sip, swishing it around in her mouth. “My tongue feels like it’s fuzzy.” Aloy scowls, taking another quick sip, sighing satisfactorily. “What’s in this?” She asks, running her free hand over her hair to get it out of her face. 

When her fingers catch a few tangles, she realizes she’d fallen asleep in his suite. “Oh— I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” 

Erend chuckles, drinking his own mug of tea, his third already. “Don’t worry about that. I’m pretty sure the tea is a lavender, ginger, raspberry leaf blend.” He shrugs, a humoured expression on his face now that he knows she’d avoided a hangover.

“At least I know what all of those are.” Aloy says the humour at her own expense. Erend shakes his head, smiling. 

“A messenger came a few hours ago.” He says. She raises a brow curiously. “He said Avad wants to see us. I told him we’d come when you woke up. You needed the sleep.” 

Aloy nods, sipping at her tea. “How long did I sleep?” She tries counting but he beats her to it. 

“About fourteen hours.” 

“Whoa— what about you?” She asks, taking a second to self assess. She feels very pleasant now that she’d taken care of her fuzzy-tongue feeling. 

“Eleven? I wasn’t really counting.” He answers. 

“How are you feeling?” Aloy asks, half-assembly attempting to finger comb one of the knots in her. She knows he doesn’t like that question much, but it matters. 

Though he sighs, it’s a relieved one. “Better. Thank you. I guess I didn’t really see my own progresses…” 

“It’s harder to see when you’re living it.” Aloy says, giving him a soft smile.

He stands, placing his mug on the tray of used glasses and bottles. Aloy takes a few big mouthfuls of tea, wanting to get dressed and redo her hair before seeing Avad again.

“I guess you’re planning on returning to The Embrace soon?” Erend says, there is a touch of emotion in his questions that has Aloy looking over at him. 

“Yes. With no delay I could be on the road as early as tomorrow.” Aloy finishes her tea, getting up to bring her mug over to the tray. She stands next to Erend trying to read his quiet contemplation. “I know it feels like jumping from one giant responsibility to another.” She says. 

“It feels unfair to put so much on your shoulders.” He admits, glancing at her arm, and reaching out to brush a finger over the fading lightning marks. “You shouldn’t have to.” 

“Unfortunately I’m the only one who can.” Aloy says, glancing at his hand. 

“And it’s looked like a terrible task from the outside since you came to search Olin’s apartment.” Erend says, shaking his head as he meets her gaze. “I can’t imagine what it must be for you to be living it.” 

Aloy shrugs. “Remember what an average day is for me?” 

“Tracking killers, mastering machines.” He says, remembering their earlier conversation. It seems so long ago but, it’s really only been two months. 

“Exactly.” She says, amusedly. “I can handle it.” It sounds like a promise. 

With a renewed pep, she turns, making her way to the door. “Follow.” She requests. 

He does, catching up as she opens the door, stepping across the hall and opening the door to her suite. The room is unchanged from when she’d left it. 

“Stay here.” She says, motioning to the large living area. He does as he’s told, and Aloy pads into the bedroom, out of view, and changes her clothes. She slips into something she’d been given, a long Carja silk tunic with a high collar but no sleeves— her lightning marks were not so prominent now as to attract attention. She admired how the bottom of the tunic flowed when she moved. Next she dons her form fitting leather trousers, then her own wool socks and mid-calf moccasin boots. 

“I’m just going to splash some water on my face.” Aloy says. 

“No worries.” Erend replies. 

She pulls the lever to fill the sink with water, and grabs another small wash cloth, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She sips some of the water and rinses her mouth and dampens her brush once she grabs it from near the tub. 

On her way back to the living area she grabs the beads she’d left on the vanity the night before, and her Focus, slipping it into place as she joins Erend once again, already brushing her hair out. 

“You look nice.” Erend says casually, making Aloy laugh. 

“I feel very vulnerable without my armour to be honest— but thanks. I like this shirt, I wasn’t aware of silk before coming to Meridian, it’s perfect for this climate.” 

“Yeah, light fabrics are easiest, especially when armour adds extra weight and heat.” He watches Aloy brush out her hair. “Have I mentioned that you have a lot of hair?” 

“Yeah, last night.” She shakes her head amusedly. 

“Huh.” He says, remembering. 

“You can sit, I need to rebraid all this hair.” 

Erend realizes he had just been standing in the middle of the room watching her do her hair. It was an oddly calming activity to watch. “How often do you fix your braids? They always look very clean.” 

“Hmm— the style itself helps with maintenance. But it depends when I have the chance to bathe, otherwise I’ll redo the braids twice a week. It’s mostly to keep it out of my face.” 

Without needing a mirror, Aloy twists her hair into different sized braids, and Erend can’t help but watch intently. 

“How long do you think your exploration of GAIA will take?” He asks as she finishes one of the smaller braids at the side of her head. 

“I don’t know. Most of my trips into ruins have taken a few hours, but it could take more time if I’m going to attempt to restore her.” Aloy sighs. “It also depends on how much damage there is. GAIA had to destroy herself to keep HADES from overriding her…”

“Is she like the All Mother your people worship?” 

“Yes… and no. The ruins in the mountain are a cradle facility, it was meant to create and raise people so in a sense it is… motherly— it’s complicated.” Aloy secures one of her braids with a small cord. “But after meeting GAIA it does feel appropriate to consider her All-Mother.” 

“So you’re going to have to restore her.” 

“I’m going to try. The Old Ones— Elisabet and her team were exceptionally skilled… but the man who caused the damage… the Faro Plague, he tried to purge one of the information stores… APOLLO. Which held all sorts of Ancient knowledge. I don’t think he managed to though. I saw GAIA’s message, APOLLO was still part of her system when HADES broke free… when I went to the facility it only said he was offline.”

“Look at you.” Erend laughs, and Aloy pauses her braiding. 

“What?”

“You barely need to think about your hair while you’re explaining all this stuff.” 

Aloy shrugs, “I’ve been doing it for years, my muscles just remember how to do it I guess.” She resumes braiding. “You, though, what spurred all this curiosity?”

Erend rubs his stripe of longer hair. “I’m trying to understand it I guess. I have more of a reason to want to know now too.” 

“Because it could help Ersa?” 

“Yeah, and so I feel a little less clueless about what you’ll be doing while you’re gone. Knowing more is reassuring.” 

Aloy glances at him. “It shouldn’t be dangerous. I just have to get back to the Embrace.” 

“Get through machines.” He adds. 

“I can kill a few different types of machines with one arrow— besides I can override a strider or a charger, or a broadhead… and make my trip go faster. Nothing to worry about.” 

She drops her hands into her lap. 

“Done?” He asks, she nods. 

“Yep.” She stands, always so ready to bounce into action. Erend stands too, crossing over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder so she won’t go for the door just yet.

“You don’t have to go right away. You just saved a whole city. _Yesterday_.” Erend says, looking at her like he wants to say something else. She puts her hand on his forearm.

“And I feel good. I slept longer than I have in months, I feel relief knowing this threat has been taken care of… I want to do this for Ersa. I would have felt like I was free falling— I’ve been so focused on HADES— having a purpose in the aftermath feels like I have control over something.” 

Aloy gives his arm a squeeze and he sighs, dropping his arm from her shoulder. “What aren’t you saying, Erend?” 

He laughs sheepishly. “You just gave me a bit of a scare… with that machine shock. I guess I shouldn’t worry… cause you’re you. I guess I thought I’d have you around a little longer— I’m pretty sure King Avad would have wanted to throw a celebration for you, in thanks… y’know?”

Aloy smiles. “A celebration? When a chunk of the city is still smoking?” 

“Actually all the fires were put out. The smoke is all from the forest.” Erend corrects casually.

That statement has Aloy laughing. “I think his priorities have changed now that he knows I can help Ersa.” 

“Still… woulda needed a date for that.” He looks at her sheepishly. 

Aloy’s laughter sobers into a soft smile. “There will be other celebrations.” She takes a step closer, making sure he’s looking at her. “I will come back. No matter what I find, I’ll come back.” The look she sees in his gaze is that same undefined affection. He lifts his hand to rub his thumb over one of her new braids, and she’s reminded of how she’d felt when he’d held her chin to inspect the lightning marks on her face… how she thought he was going to…

“I have more than enough reasons to come back.” She says, and much the same way she reached up to hug him the night before, she lifts up on her toes as she reaches up. But this time she holds either side of his face and kisses him lightly, hesitantly, lingering. 

Erend inhales sharply through his nose, but if he’s surprised he doesn’t pull away. He kisses her back, a little more firmly, leaning so she doesn’t have to stand on her toes. Aloy lets her hands slide her hands from his shoulders to his chest. He lifts a hand to hold her chin again, and the gentleness with which he does so sets her to smiling— grinning against his lips. She feels him do the same, and Aloy parts her lips ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, taking his bottom lip between hers before she breaks the embrace.

Erend leans his forehead against hers, breathing out a laugh as he smooths his hand over her freshly braided hair. “That’s gonna make me miss you more.” He says with mirth in his voice. Aloy reaches up and run her hand over the shaved part of his hair, sucking on her bottom lip for a second. “We can pick up exactly where we left off when I get back okay?” 

“Exactly?”

“Yeah.”

“In that case.” Erend leans down again and kisses her, a little harder than before, and a hum of laughter leaves Aloy’s throat, using his cues as a waypoint to navigate this somewhat unfamiliar territory. 

He cradles the back of her head in his hand, and she finds herself gripping the fabric of his shirt, tilting her head a bit to improve the angle. She parts her lips, intent on commenting that they should be going to see Avad, but he keeps their kiss for a moment longer, and Aloy can’t complain. 

She nods out of it, leaning the bridge of her nose against his. “We should go see what the king wanted.” She says. 

Erend sighs, laughing a little. “Right… just, let me try to commit this moment to memory for a second.” 

“The sooner I go, the sooner I come back.” She teases, and he groans, but she doesn’t move just yet. Just stands there with him for a few more seconds. Erend ducks his head and kisses her cheek, letting his hand fall away. 

“Alright.” He says. “Let’s go see what the King needs. We can go to the market after, I’ll help you get anything you need for the trip back.”

“Sounds good.” She replies. And he motions for her to go ahead, both of them making their way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments are greatly appreciated no matter how small or simple.


	7. Carja Spices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend set about inviting the vanguard to the celebration, Aloy gets a taste of Carja spices. Aloy invites Sona and Varl to the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly did not get to finish this yesterday like I would have wanted to, but I like how this chapter turned out. I feel bad not making my own side characters, but I find naming literally anyone in the HZD universe very difficult.
> 
> * this chapter is going up without edits because my schedule is changing for the next two business weeks and I wanted to give everyone reading this the heads up. I’m in a French intensive 9:30-3:30 until June 7th, so I may not be able to update until the weekend. ** Chapter edited 31/05/18.
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk up to the palace sitting room is no less ordinary than the rest. Guards are posted near entryways, standing at attention when Erend and Aloy come into view. King Avad is standing around a table with a distinct anxiety in his posture. The Blameless Marad stands as composed and as self assured as ever, at the King’s side, discussing something with him in hushed tones until he sees the Captain and the Machine Tamer arriving. 

“They’re here, your Majesty.” He says, and Avad straightens up, smiling and motioning for them to come around the table. 

“I’m glad to hear you got some well needed rest.” Avad greets pleasantly. “I’ve been putting much thought into what I told you last night.” 

“Have you slept, your majesty?” Aloy asks as she rounds the table. There are a few different papers on the table, with names and orders and instructions on them, but nothing Aloy can glean with only a modest glance. 

“A few hours, yes. I’ve had much to think about.” 

“What can we do for you, sir?” Erend asks sincerely. 

“I’ve determined how I’ll ask Ersa to marry me.” He says. “And I would like your help setting it up.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Aloy asks, urging him to continue. 

“I would like to have a celebration.” He begins, and Aloy and Erend exchange a brief knowing glance. Aloy has to school her expression to keep from smiling. “It would be to honour those who fought in the battle, to bring some of Ersa’s friends together.” 

“The Vanguard?” Erend asks, and Avad points at him, nodding. “They have not seen her since the incident. I believe it would be good for her— but I would also like to invite some of your Nora Fighters, Aloy. To your choosing.” 

“I will see that they receive the invitation.” 

“Won’t a crowd overwhelm her? She has been isolated for two months.” Erend says gently, a reminder. And Avad nods again, knowingly.

“That is the extent of the guest list.” Avad assures. “The Vanguardsmen closest to Ersa, to your discretion, Erend. And the Nora Fighters. No more than twenty at the table, including the two of you. There will also be servers and guards, but I have begun preparations in order to keep their numbers as modest as possible.”

“You have been thinking about this.” Erend compliments, and Avad smiles. “I think that’s a manageable number. I will make sure they know how to conduct themselves for her sake.” 

“I would have thought you’d be eager for me to begin my trip back to the Embrace.” Aloy says delicately, and Avad gives a sigh. 

“There was a moment where I would have had everything you needed prepared within a few hours…” Avad admits. “But After some thought and good counsel,” he gives Marad a thankful smile, “I thought better of rushing… and of putting such a responsibility on your shoulders.”

“I don’t feel burdened, your Majesty—“ Aloy begins to argue, but he holds up a gentle but pacifying hand. Aloy falls quiet, letting him go on.

“I would like to honour you both at the celebration.” Avad says. “Aloy, for your meritorious service to Meridian, to which you had no obligation… and for you Erend, because I would like to appoint you as Emissary to Meridian, and accompany Aloy in her undertaking of knowledge.”

Erend and Aloy both regard Avad with surprised expressions. 

“My duties as Captain sir…” Erend replies with mild dissent. 

“I trust you would have a soldier in mind to replace you— temporarily —in your absence.” Avad presses, and Erend nods.

“What about Ersa— I wouldn’t want to leave her…” He says, torn between the idea of going with Aloy in order to help Ersa, or staying (something he had only just expressed worry over with Aloy) and continuing to help Ersa with her recovery. 

“That is where my plan comes in.” Avad explains, a calm but pleased smile on his face. “When I see her today, I will bring up the celebration, invite her, and ask how she would feel about you joining Aloy on this first stretch of your journey. If she responds well, we can proceed.” 

Erend is quiet, looking down at the pages of planning the King already seems to have gone through. He can guess that the man has barely slept since speaking his desire to marry Ersa into existence.

“As long as you’re honest and concise with her about this plan, and allow me to answer any questions she might have, then I’m fine with this arrangement.” He says, looking at Aloy. His schooled expression slips into a smile, and Aloy smiles back. 

“That is, if you approve.” Erend says, though his tone is light. 

“I approve.” She says. 

“Excellent.” Avad says, sounding extremely pleased. He looks over some of the papers on the table, and reaches over to rifle through them. Marad steps forward, picking up a folded piece of paper. Avad thanks him and turns back to Aloy, handing her the paper.

“I understand that you do not have any formal clothes, I have an order for the tailor for you, if you could spare some time for measurements, I have been promised the pieces will be ready in time for the celebration.” 

Aloy takes the paper, assuming he means a gown of some sort, similar to what she has seen some of the noblewomen wear. She will have to ask Erend to keep some of the lavish and impractical clothing she has been given because she couldn’t possibly keep them with her or have use for them anywhere but Meridian. 

“Of course, I have to greet the Nora Fighters anyway to invite them to the celebration, so I’ll see this tailor once I’ve done that.” She glances at Erend, knowing already that she was going with him to meet the Vanguard as well. “I will also have to brief the Vanguard about Ersa’s condition, I’ll be able to explain it to them in terms they’ll understand…” 

“Excellent.” Avad says again. “Thank you— I am incredibly pleased to have you both at my side at this time. I have nothing further. Will you be stopping by to see Ersa in the evening?” 

“Yes, we’ll stop by.” Erend assures, giving a slight bow. “Good afternoon, sir.”

—

”Invitation, explanation, straightforward.” Erend says as he and Aloy round the corner of a busy Meridian street. 

“Exactly.” Aloy agrees, skeptical that he seems to have brought them to the bar. Erend pushes the door open and Aloy enters into a large hall filled with merry laughter and the smell of food and alcohol. 

“That smells great.” She says, craning her neck to get a look at the kitchen. 

“Damn, you haven’t eaten yet today have you?” Erend says, shaking his head. “How does an egg scramble with a potato hash and some boar’s bacon sound? With fresh fruit and juice?” 

Aloy is nodding before he even finishes describing it. He laughs, and pats her shoulder, stepping over to the bar lady. “Can I get a Carja Sunrise Special, for the lady?— and hold the spice, she’s not from around here.” 

The bar lady gives Erend a wink, “sure thing, hon.” 

Erend Motions for Aloy to follow, venturing over to one side of the room, where eight Vangurdsmen sit around a large table, talking and discussing loudly. 

“Captain! Seeker!” One calls, and the men quiet down. 

“I have an invitation that you’ll need to pass on to the other’s.” Erend says, coming to the table, two men vacate their seats for he and Aloy and Erend motions for her to go ahead and sit. “In two days the King is holding a small formal celebration. All of you… and Ianef and Jolen are expected to be there. I’m inviting you ten in particular because you were closest with Ersa…” 

They all thump their mugs of who-knows-what on the tabletop, making Aloy start. “Ooorah!” They cheer, and Aloy can only guess it’s a chant to Ersa’s well being. 

“We also came to make sure you know that she isn’t the Captain you knew.” Aloy says, looking at each of the men. “Her injuries were severe, and her mind isn’t the same.”

“I know you’re all eager to see her, but I’ve gotta ask that you keep the enthusiasm well tamped. This is gonna be her first time seeing more than… five people, at once. I want it to go well for her.”

The men all take in this information soberly. Some stare down at their drinks, some play with their facial hair. “We’ll be there, whatever she needs.” One of the men speaks up, Manund, a tall brown skinned man with a scar across his nose. The others murmur is agreement. 

“Great— I expect you all in your formal uniforms, at the palace gates at seven, two days from now.” He motions to Manund. “I need to speak to you privately.” 

He gives Aloy a pat on the shoulder and steps away with his man. Just as he goes, the bar lady brings Aloy her food. 

“Thanks.” Aloy says, and picks up her utensils and stabs at the food. The boar’s bacon is most appealing and she eats some of that first before eagerly drinking some of the brightly coloured juice she’d been given. She’s hungry enough that she almost shovels half the food down before the burn sets in. 

“Uh oh— it’s the Nora’s first time with Carja spices!” One Vanguardsman speaks up, seeing Aloy’s expression change. Her eyes begin to water and Aloy coughs at the building heat in her throat. It’s in the egg scramble, the seasoning is very strong. 

“Aggie did you put the regular seasoning on this outlander’s food?!” Another man calls over playfully. 

The bar lady, Aggie, laughs. “It’s an eighth! Poor thing.” 

Aloy reaches for her juice and drinks some down, but it doesn’t really help the burning, and she realizes it’s really making her nose run. One of the men hands her a (thankfully clean) handkerchief and she blows her nose, but her face is already bright red and she’s trying not choke. 

“That was only an eighth of your usual seasoning?” She croaks, and Aggie sets a mug of goats milk down in front of Aloy. 

“Drink that, it’ll help.” 

Aloy picks up the mug and takes a few gulps of milk, relieved that it does actually help soothe the intensity of the spice. She wipes her cheeks and blows her nose, taking a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” She says, and Aggie merely laughs, giving Aloy a jostling pat on the back before returning to the bar. Aloy’s eyes are still stinging but at least she isn’t choking anymore.

“What happened here?” Manund says, expression bewildered at the sight of Aloy and her bright red face, she glances at Erend who has come up behind him looking utterly distressed. 

Aloy breaks into a grin just as her eyes water over again. Aloy laughs, deep into her belly. “Carja spices.” She explains, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she coughs again. “Aggie says she only used an eighth!” 

The Vanguardsmen all join in laughing, and Erend smiles with disbelief. He turns to Manund, and clasps a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll know by the end of the celebration.” 

“Thanks cap.”

Aloy wolfs down her fruit and stands. “See you soon boys— hopefully next time I won’t cause such a scene.” 

“Aah don’t worry it’s always a riot to see someone experience Carja spices for the first time.” 

Aloy slips a few shards onto the table for the food, and heads for the door while Erend has a few more words with his men. 

He joins her outside a few moments later, chuckling to himself when he sees her face in the daylight. 

“You almost look as red as a sun priest’s robes.” He teases, and she rubs at her own cheeks sheepishly.

“Remind me to stick with the fruit— and warn me about the spices in Carja dishes, will you?” Aloy clears her throat. 

“I didn’t think they would affect you that much, Machine Slayer.” 

“Oh shush.” 

They walk in silence through the city, towards the Nora camp. They pass a fountain, and Aloy dips a hand in to splash some water on her face and neck. It is a welcomed relief. The walk takes them to just outside the city walls, where unmistakably Nora tents are situated around a fire. 

“I may only invite two… Marad told me they wouldn’t take a presence with Avad before the battle…” 

“It’s still a feat that they’re here though, isn’t it very rare for Nora to be granted permission to leave the Sacred Lands?” Erend asks, and Aloy nods. 

“They made me a Seeker after the proving massacre… So I could find answers for them.” Aloy runs a hand over her hair. “I’ll go talk to them, hang back.”

“Alright.” 

Aloy walks over to the small camp, heading toward War Chief Sona as soon as she picks her out of the crowd. 

“War Chief!” Aloy calls as she approaches. Varl, who is seated by the fire pit stands when he sees Aloy. Sona turns around her stoic expression for a second showing a hint of a proud smile. 

“Aloy.” She greets. “I am glad to see that you are alive.” They share a handshake, gripping each other’s forearm. Aloy does the same with Varl when he approaches. Sona frowns. “Why are you so flushed?” 

Aloy almost laughs again. “I tried a Carjan dish, the seasoning was much more than I could expect.” She explains, and sees Varl stifle a snicker in her periphery.

“I had to come see you, I expect you’d like to return to the Embrace as soon as you can.” Aloy implores, and Sona nods. 

“Yes, we are securing provisions for the trip back at this very moment.” 

“I came on behalf of the King.” Aloy says, and Sona stiffens slights. “He wishes to extend an invitation to a small celebration to honour those that fought. He asked me to choose, and I would like it to be you and Varl. If you could bare staying in Meridian for two more days.”

“I don’t like it here...” Sona admits gravely. “And I did not come to be studied by any King.” 

Aloy nods. “I understand your discomfort— but King Avad wants nothing more than to show his thanks. It’s only a meal. If you and Varl attend, including myself, there will only be sixteen people. It would mean a lot to me to have you there.” 

Sona’s severe expression softens slightly. “I will consider it.” She says. 

Aloy smiles. “If you would like anything made to wear to the event, I will have a tab open at the tailor’s shop. You and Varl are welcome to it. The celebration is two nights from now. If you come, meet me at the palace gates, seven in the evening.”

Before Sona can say anything more, Aloy slips away, already hearing she and Varl falling into a debate about the celebration. She grimaces slightly when she hears the word “anointed”.

Aloy returns to Erend who had taken up leaning against the stone gateway into Meridian. “How did it go?” 

“Sona is reluctant but I think she’ll come around, and bring Varl with her— remember him? You fought together at the Spire.” 

“Right— he’s fast. Great with a sling. Noble fighter.” Erend finds himself far away as he recalls the fight. Aloy places a hand on his arm. When he looks at her again, he smiles. “You’re not so red anymore.” 

“Thank the goddess, I thought I’d have people commenting about it all day.” She says dramatically. Aloy slips the paper Avad had given her from her pocket, sighing. 

“Show me to the tailor’s shop, Captain. We’re on the King’s orders.” She purposefully deepens her voice as they walks, making Erend laugh. 

“I really hope he isn’t trying to put me in one of those dresses I’ve seen the noblewomen wear.” She says. “I don’t think that would work for me.” 

“I don’t think it’s a dress.” Erend admits, and is greeted by a curious raised brow frm Aloy.

“Do you know something I don’t?” She presses, and Erend holds up his hands. 

“Absolutely not— the only way we figure out what this outfit is is by seeing the tailor for your measurements.” 

“I’ll bet you ten shards it’s dress.” Aloy challenges, and Erend laughs again. 

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Measured Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy has to get measured for her outfit for the celebration. Ersa is told about the mission idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have had such a load of homework to do this last week during my French Intensive I swear I was dreaming in French. I finish on the 7th so you can expect a more regular schedule of updates around then.
> 
> Thursday was my first day without anything to work on, so I cracked out 1.3k. And today I wrote the rest (01/06/18), which ended up being over 3k for this chapter. 
> 
> I have some reference photos for future outfits and hair styles that Aloy (and Ersa) will be wearing down the line and am getting ahead of myself. I’m so excited. 
> 
> After some extra research I’ve determined that Ersa is at a Level 8 according to the Ranchos Los Amigos scale of TBI recovery. I’ll add a link when I’m not half asleep!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lift your arm.” The seamstress Sevannah is nothing if not diligent. Aloy feels even more exposed now that she did in regular clothes. The concept seems so foreign to her that armour isn’t an everyday requirement for many people. 

If she had felt vulnerable earlier, she feels more so now, mostly because Sevannah— or as she had put it “call me Seva”— had had Aloy don a set of linen underclothes, or sleeping clothes, in order to get the best measurements. The top has thin straps and shows her midriff and the shorts fall just below her belly button, and cover little of her thighs. 

If Aloy had recovered from her bout with the Carja spices, her skin hadn’t remained unflushed for long. Erend had told her he could leave and give her more privacy, but Aloy didn’t really want him to go, and it was just easier to get around with someone familiar with the city… which lead her to swallow most of her embarrassment (it isn’t like he hasn’t seen her in her Blazon armour from the Hunter’s Lodge, which shows a decent amount of her midriff) and play puppet to Seva as she got measured for her outfit.

Seva wraps her measuring ribbon around Aloy’s biceps, reminding her of a hummingbird as she flits and hums to herself as she measures, takes a note and moves on. The next thing she measures is Aloy’s arm from shoulder to wrist while her arm is relaxed, what follows is the same except when her arm is extended, and then again when bent at the elbow. 

“Are all of these necessary, Seva?” Aloy asks, catching Erend’s admiring glance. It isn’t unwelcome, and his gaze is by no means rude, Aloy is just feeling more shy than she’d expected. 

“Yes, they’re to ensure you have good range of motion in the final product.” She pats Aloy’s arm, sighing appreciatively. “Besides I have to account for the differences in size when you are and are not flexing all of these beautiful muscles.” 

Erend laughs at the expression on Aloy’s face when Seva compliments her, a disbelieving, distressed, and amused amalgamation to temporarily overpower her shyness. 

He knew she felt vulnerable and he knew she’d asked him to stay; he felt privileged to glimpse even a little bit of what was under her armour. He’d already found her striking regardless, but now he was very much impressed by the strength she clearly has. 

Ersa had more bulk at her prime, she’s softened a little in the months since the indecent, but most Oseram appreciate brute strength, and that is what Ersa had, much like what he considers his own build. 

But what he sees in Aloy is agile strength and flexible strength, and nothing about her lacks it. Even her feet are muscular, which Seva had measured earlier, and that Erend could only assume were honed from climbing. 

“Erend…” Aloy’s voice pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up at her, meeting her gaze. 

“Mhm?” 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks with a raised brow. 

“Honestly?” He asks, and Aloy nods, now holding out both arms completely straight out for Seva to measure her wingspan. Erend chuckles. “That you have strong looking feet.”

Aloy laughs, and Seva shoots Erend an exasperated look. 

“If you make her laugh my measurements could be off!” 

Erend gives her a skeptical look. “By what, a centimetre or less?” 

“I take my craft seriously.” Seva rebuts and Aloy sobers her laughter. “And of course she’d have strong looking feet, I’m pretty sure Aloy has one of the finest physiques I’ve ever had the pleasure of measuring— and I don’t put that lightly. I enjoy the intricacies of the human form as challenges to make beautiful clothes, but you. You’ve got it all.” 

Aloy gapes at her a little. “Thank… you?” Aloy glances at Erend and he shrugs. Seva has always teased him about the Oseram belly hiding behind his abdominal muscles, but like she’d said, she appreciates the human form and she’d had similar compliments for him when she’d made his uniform. 

“Okay, chest…” Seva turns Aloy around so that her back is to Erend, and measures around the fullest area of her chest, and then just underneath. She turns Aloy back around and measures her waist, and then her hips. Finally the last few measurements are below the waist; her thighs, her calves, her ankles, the lengths of the outside of her legs, then the inside…

“Will I be able to see what you’re making me, Seva?” Aloy asks as the seamstress begins taking measurements of Aloy’s hands. 

“No, but I’ll have it mostly ready by tomorrow evening, so I’ll need you to come by for a fitting so you can have the finished piece before the event.” She says all this incredible casually, and Aloy is a little disappointed. 

“But I’ll need you to come to the back with me to pick the colour of fabric you want.” Seva adds. 

Aloy gives a slight mouth shrug. “Okay.” 

“Alright I’m done, go ahead and put your clothes back on.” She motions to the change area at the back and Aloy dashes away. 

Seva looks Erend over. “You and her?” 

Erend clears his throat. “She and I?” 

“Thought so.” 

Erend raises a brow. “Thought so?” 

Seva shrugs. “She would not have let you stay if you two didn’t have something going on.” Erend gives her a sheepish look, and she smiles. 

“You need any adjustments to your uniform?” Seva asks, and Erend shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“You sure? How long has it been since you last wore it?” She’s testing him. 

Erend sighs. “Uh, four months?” 

“Your face looks thinner, might be worth seeing if anything need taking in.” 

Erend smiles at her. “I’ll try it on tonight, and if I’m worried about anything I’ll come see you tomorrow, alright?” She seems satisfied with that answer. 

Aloy returns dressed in her silk tunic and form fitting trousers. Seva looks her over. 

“Can’t understand why your tribe are called Savages… you dress very well— I’ve seen the fighters at the camp. Beautiful colours.”

Aloy breathes a laugh. “Probably a little more complex than clothing.” 

“Psh— never bothered me where a person came from. As long as they were kind and paid me for my work. Besides cultural clothing is wonderfully complex. Banuk found a plant that insulates better than turkey down— and their stitching is as artful as their painting.” 

Aloy nods in agreement, remembering the painting Sekuli had made for her. “I remember, I was gifted armour from a werak chieftain a while back, it will be nice to see how much warmer I’ll be when I’m in the Sacred Lands again.”

Seva motions for Aloy to follow, waving at Erend. “We’ll be back in a few minutes, help yourself to some of the chilled tea on the back counter.” 

“No rush… thanks.” Erend says, and Seva escorts Aloy to her store of fabrics. 

“Wow, how much fabric is on each roll?” Aloy asks, taking in the array of colours and textures as she follows Seva. 

“They’re called bolts actually,” Seva explains, “depends on the fabric, but for silk it’ll be seventy meters, for linen it’ll be ninety— here we are.”

Seva motions to three rows of bolted fabric. Aloy sees Oseram yellow, and bright Carja reds… even hues of blue she remembers from the Embrace and her time in Banuk land. 

The colour she is most drawn to though is almost black, with a shine in the light that reminds her of bluegleam for his depth, but of a lagoon for the greenness it holds. 

“You don’t even have to choose do you?” Seva says, and Aloy draws her gaze from the fabric back to Seva. 

“No I guess not. This one. It’s beautiful.” 

“You got it.” Seva says with a wink. “I have the same colour in a different fabric so this will go swimmingly.”

“This doesn’t strike me as material you’d use for a dress.” Aloy says, hoping to get some more information out of Seva about what her outfit will be. 

Seva gives her a look. “I wouldn’t use this fabric for a dress.” She confirms, motioning for them to head back to the front. 

“I’ll owe Erend ten shards if it’s not.” Aloy says with mirth in her expression.

“You’ll owe him alright.” Seva laughs. “But you aren’t gonna know what it looks like until tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I don’t think I would have been comfortable in a dress.” Aloy admits. 

Seva smiles sympathetically, “If you stick around Meridian long enough, I’ll make you something you’ll love.” 

“Alright.” Aloy says, appreciating Seva’s passion for her work. She almost says she might need something to wear for a wedding, but catches herself— better let Avad ask first.

Seva leaves Aloy to consult her measurements at her desk.

“All set?” Erend asks, standing, and Aloy nods. 

“Yeah— I figure the doctor will want me to have more of that tea by now.” She says. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Erend asks quietly, so as not to alarm anyone or make Aloy’s machine shock anything other than private. She waves off his worry. 

“I’m fine, but I didn’t get to finish that food, and there’s fruit at the palace.” 

Erend chuckles, and motions toward the door. “Thanks Seva!” He calls over his shoulder. 

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” Aloy adds, and Seva waves. 

“See you tomorrow around five?” She asks, and Aloy shoots her a thumbs up. 

As they step into the afternoon light, Erend can’t help but smile. “Any idea about your outfit?” 

Aloy rolls her eyes. “Some, but we’ll conclude the wager tomorrow.” 

—

When Aloy and Erend arrive outside Ersa’s suite, Avad is there to greet them.

It is the first time Aloy has ever seen the King without some kind of crown or headgear. His hair is dark and holds a modest curl, longer than she expected, with some if falling over his forehead. His clothes remain as Kingly as usual however, and he greets them with a calm smile. 

“I told her about the celebration.” He says, a glimmer of contentment in his eyes. 

“How did it go?” Aloy asks, hopeful for his sake. 

Avad grins. “She is emotional over the prospect of Erend going with you…” he looks at Erend. “But she said she’s proud— and asked that I send you in when you got here. She wanted a few moments alone. Please stay as long as you like, and remind her I’ll come see her before she goes to bed?” 

Erend nods. “Definitely, sir. Thank you.” 

Avad gives them both a nod and makes his way down the hall. Erend lifts a hand and knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” He hears the faint reply, and the familiar thickness in his sister’s voice that tells him she’s been crying. 

Erend opens the door and he and Aloy enter the suite, letting the door shut behind them. Ersa is standing, leaning on the back of the sofa. She’s wearing silk sleepwear, long pants and a sleeveless shirt with a robe on top. Aloy admires the effort Avad has put into keeping her comfortable and well dressed no matter what her health has been like. 

Her cheeks are wet, and she has clearly been crying, but she straightens up and quickly walks over to Aloy who is very much not expecting the hug she’s given. For a few seconds she doesn’t react, but recovers quickly and brings an arm around Ersa’s middle. The older woman sniffles lightly, giving Aloy a squeeze. 

“Are you alright?” Aloy asks, and Ersa withdraws, nodding. 

“Yes— of course. I… this head injury makes me feel everything in embarrassing abundance.” She replies self-deprecatingly. Aloy gives her a sympathetic smile. 

Ersa turns to Erend, who stands a good few inches taller than her, and reaches up to ruffle his scruffy side chops. He smiles, and she pats his cheek affectionately. 

“I’m really proud of you.” She says, her gravelly sweet voice bleeding affection. Erend shakes his head modestly. 

“You know your men. They follow me ‘cause they respect you so much.” He says, meeting her gaze. 

“Boar shit.” Ersa argues, nudging his face with her open palm before dropping her arm. “You grew up… jus’ like I asked.” She says with a smile and walks over to the sofa, motioning for them to follow. 

“Your… heart is— is right where it needs to be.” Ersa sits down, tucking her legs under her and grabbing a cushion to hold on her lap. “You did real good, little brother.” Though she says it in few words, Aloy can see how sincere she is. 

Erend must be able to see it too because, once he sits down, always perching on these sofas, he ducks his head, nodding.

“You didn’t ask much of me— I figured that request meant the most since you were…” he clears his throat. “In such bad shape when you asked.” 

Ersa runs her hand over her hair— a brown with natural blonde highlights, a subtle wave and an unmissable widow’s peak.

“It’s okay…” She says. “I thought it was gonna be my dying request too.” 

“But that’s not why—- why you’re here. You’re gonna go with Aloy and find some Ancient knowledge that’ll—‘ll help me get better.”

“You want me to go?” Erend asks, looking at her as if he’d jump off the highest point of Meridian if it would help her. Ersa nods, wiping her cheeks. 

“No. But as much as it scares me… I don’t need you so much. Just no more secret battles you— you don’t tell me about, alright?” She says, practically scolding them. Both Aloy and Erend smile apologetically, nodding. “I can handle you away for a little while— what you’re going to find is worth it.”

“I hope so.” Aloy says, fear knotting her stomach at the prospect that this journey could be fruitless, and dangerous. She could always assure others of her own safety, but some factors could never be weighed for anyone with her. 

Ersa gives her a pointed look. “You saved my life with that little trinket. That’s more than anyone could have done. I was a goner. You said it— said it yourself, it’s only been two months. I can accept that I need more time…” Ersa glances at Erend. “Your tech is gonna be— be valuable no matter what.” 

“We’ll be heading out the day after the celebration.” Erend says, and Ersa nods. 

“Avad said he wanted to see you off properly… are the men really coming?” She asks. 

“Yes, the ten of them you knew best.” Erend says, and he and Aloy grin at each other. 

“What?” Ersa asks, amused. 

“Aloy had her first experience with Carja spices while we were at the bar.” Erend says, laughter in his voice. 

“I was red-faced all the way to the tailor’s shop.” Aloy adds. Ersa brightens.

“You met Seva?” She asks and Aloy nods. 

“Had to take measurements for my outfit for the celebration.” 

Erend laughs again. “Seva was as enthusiastic as ever to measure her.” 

Ersa, without losing the lightness of her expression, gets a thoughtful look on her face. “You stayed while she got measured?” 

“Wasn’t worth leaving, we were going back to the palace after anyway.” Aloy shrugs, trying just a titch too hard to be nonchalant about having let Erend stay while she was… largely under dressed. 

“Will you have something to wear for the celebration?” Aloy asks quickly, and Ersa nods.

“Seva always has something ready for me.” Ersa assures, looking outside toward the view. “... I was going to take a nap soon.” She says, seemingly trying to get them out of her suite. 

Erend doesn’t notice, and stands, stepping over to her and giving her a leaning embrace. “Avad said he’d come by before you went to bed tonight— I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Aloy stands, and Ersa rises to escort them out. Erend opens the door, but Ersa touches Aloy’s shoulder, indicating that she wait. 

“Yes— I need Aloy for just a minute.” She says, and Erend steps into the hall. 

Ersa ushers Aloy just out of earshot. 

Aloy offers some reassurances, “I’ll make sure Erend is safe, we’re probably only gonna run into machi—“ 

“I’m not worried about that.” Ersa says, and Aloy looks at her expectantly. 

“You haven’t gotten to enjoy much of Meridian yet…” Ersa begins. 

“There will be time for that—“ Aloy tries, wondering if Ersa feels guilty about her leaving so soon after a battle. 

“No— listen. Tea. It’s one of my favourite things about the Sundom. I certainly would not have survived—... survived mornings after drinking without a sure fire hangover blend.”

“Oh, Erend made some of that this morning.”

Ersa grins. “I want you to stop by the tea shop before you leave to try a few blends. Taste Rosebeams, Sunpear, and Papaya Dream… get enough of that last one to last you your trip. It’ll do you wonders.” Her expression is so ardent that Aloy can only nod. 

“Okay— but I don’t know what a papaya is.” She stammers, and Ersa grins broadly.

“You’ll go to the tea shop though?” Ersa asks, beginning to walk Aloy back to the door.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good.” 

Before Aloy leaves she takes Ersa’s hand for a moment. “We talked to your Vangaurdsmen.” She says. “They promised to curb their enthusiasm… we all want this to go well for you too, being around more people.” 

Ersa smiles, but her eyes hold a little sadness. “As much as I’ve missed their rowdiness, loudness hasn’t been… been good for me. I didn’t know how much I’d want— want to see people until Avad told me his idea.”

“They are just as eager to see you.” Aloy says with a knowing smile. 

“See you at the celebration.” Ersa says gladly and gives Aloy a playful push towards the door. 

“Erend!” She half shouts, a mock-stern tone in her voice. “I can’t believe you haven’t introduced with girl to papaya yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Meridian’s Best Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy runs into Talanah after her fitting, and is introduced to makeup. Everyone is complimenting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this out of amusement, but I found my calling in screenwriting, and find that I tend to write similarly to that style when attempting to write prose. I notice it particularly around dialogue when I struggle to add dialogue tags like “she said” because that just isn’t a thing with screenwriting. 
> 
> Kinda makes me wish there was a way to upload work in screenplay format, because I’m most comfortable expressing myself in that medium!
> 
> ~
> 
> This chapter felt a little stunted, but I promise the next one, or two will pick up and be a little more juicy. 
> 
> ~ 
> 
> I have an outfit reference folder [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-coLs-9jT8h_BASs00EeaSGYUw4DbF3b), so you can all see for yourselves how I dressed everyone. I’ll be updating this folder as the story goes on!
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aloy opens the door of the tailor’s shop, a satisfied smirk on her face. The look immediately changes into a delighted smile when she sees Erend approaching the shop with a satchel in hand. She hadn’t seen him since the morning. 

“So you do need it taken in.” Aloy teases and he looks up at her surprised. 

“Steel and fire— Aloy, you startled me.” He breathes, shaking his head. “Yes I do, Seva was right.” 

Aloy slips her hand into her own small satchel, and holds out ten shards. Erend raises a brow and accepts the currency, now even more curious about what King Avad had commissioned for her. 

“So it’s not a dress.” He says, pocketing the shards. Aloy grins and shakes her head. 

“No, it’s not a dress.” 

“I can’t wait to see it.” He muses, and she gives him a nudge in the arm. 

“Go get your uniform taken care of.” Aloy motions towards the shop. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Duty calls.” 

—

Aloy had planned to head back to the palace to begin some light plans for the trip, mostly what they would need. Food provisions, clothes, camping gear, flint… she’d go over the list in her head until she heard a familiar voice. 

“Is that Aloy despite the Nora I see?” 

Aloy turns, spotting Talanah on a landing above her. 

“Sunhawk—Talanah.” Aloy grins and skips up to the landing to meet Talanah. 

“I was worried about my Thrush. We fought at the Spire but two days past and this is the first time I see you!” Talanah says, clapping Aloy on the shoulder. 

“I should have come sooner.” Aloy admits. “I got machine shock when I stuck my spear in HADES’ shell.” Aloy smirks and rolls up one of the sleeves on her cream coloured shirt, showing Talanah the now much more faded lightning figures on her arm. 

Talanah glances over the marks, taking Aloy’s arm carefully and running a finger over it. “A machine shock strong enough to give you these marks? I’ve only seen these on men slain by RedMaw…” 

Aloy gives her a respectful nod. Their fight against that Thunderjaw had been a good one. And Talanah becoming Sunhawk had been worth it. 

“I had armour woven with ancient tech, it took the brunt of the shock— I’m alright.” Aloy assures. 

“If anyone would be, it would be you.” Talanah compliments. 

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” 

Talanah lets Aloy go, and motions for her to walk with her. “I hope you’ve rested. A warrior is only as good as the rest they allow themselves.” 

“I have, King Avad has insisted I be treated by his doctors. I was in the city today because I had a fitting for outfit for an event tomorrow… to send me off. I’m going back to the Embrace for a while.” 

“So soon?” Talanah questions, and Aloy shrugs. 

“Sitting still for long makes me feel restless. I promise I’ve recovered enough.” She smiles. Talanah shakes her head. 

“Will you be doing any makeup for the event?” Talanah asks, and Aloy raises a brow. 

“Makeup? Like war paint?” 

Talanah laughs. “Not quite, like what I wear on my lips and eyes.” 

Aloy glances over Talanah’s features, nodding. The gloss on her eyes, the pigment on her lips. “It’s very pretty.” 

“I can show you how to put some on. Get ready for the dinner at my quarters tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure?” Aloy asks, skeptical. “I don’t know if that would look good on me…”

Talanah looks her over. “I’m sure. You have a great face, I’ll keep it subtle.” 

“Alright, but only because I have to pick up my outfit at five thirty.” 

“Aww, don’t sound so reluctant, little Thrush. You’ll love it.” 

—

The next evening Aloy steps into Seva’s shop, more than excited to see the final product of her outfit. As soon as the door thumps shut behind her, Seva is standing in front of a mannequin beaming at her. Aloy fidgets with the silk scarf she’d tied over her hair— a different braided style that she’d decided to do for the occasion— to protect it (and bit to hide it). 

“Are you ready to see it?” Seva asks, and Aloy nods. 

“Yes, I’ve been ready since I tried it on yesterday.” 

Seva grins even more broadly and steps aside, leaving Aloy to admire the outfit. 

It is a soft blue silk tunic with a high neckline and no sleeves, long enough that with the trousers on barely any of her midriff would show. But her favourite is the jacket. A uniform in its own right, in the near-black fabric with subtle hues of blue and green. Since yesterday, Seva has added metal embellishments— thin and shiny and decorative. The sleeves almost create the illusion of a short cape and it all looks extremely sophisticated. 

“Wow.” Aloy says, as she approaches. “This is incredible.” She touches the fabric. 

“I’m glad you like it. Makes for a perfect formal uniform.” Seva’s tone is proud. “The shoes are there.” She points. “And I have your gloves in here.” Seva hands Aloy a small pouch. 

“Thank you. I can’t wait to wear it.” 

“Will you put it on here or are you going to get ready elsewhere?” Seva asks. 

“I’m getting ready at the Hunter’s Lodge actually… My sponsor wanted to ‘make me up’ a little bit.” Aloy sounds uncertain, and Seva laughs. 

“You’re a Thrush?— I should have guessed. You are a machine yourself, glad to see more women joining the Lodge now that Talanah Khane Padish is Sunhawk.”

“Actually…” Aloy says, and Seva raises a brow.

“She’s your sponsor!? You took down the Redmaw with her?” Seva shakes her head, throwing up her arms in mock exasperation. Aloy smiles. 

“You are truly one of a kind, Aloy.”

—

Aloy makes her way up the wooden stairs of the Hunter’s Lodge with a special satchel holding her clothes and shoes. Ligan had greeted her and told her where to go to meet Talanah, all she had to do was knock. 

Her sponsor greets her quickly, ushering her inside. Talanah isn’t wearing her armour in her quarters, nor her usual headgear. It’s startling to Aloy that she has seen so little of the people around her outside of combat situations. Talanah has her dark hair drawn into a low bun, and on a desk are a few items. 

“You can get dressed, it’ll be easier that way.” Talanah indicates towards a folding divider in the corner of the room. 

“Thanks.” Says Aloy. 

When she finally sees herself in the full outfit she is incredibly pleased. The fit is perfect and she feels appropriately uniformed, much like how the vanguard would be. 

“Come on out.” Talanah urges, and Aloy does. Talanah whistles. 

“Wow— you look striking.” The Sunhawk says, and Aloy smiles proudly. “I’ll finish you up and send you on your way.” 

She has Aloy take off the jacket and wraps a light sheet around her shoulders, before getting to work. 

“Are you going to wear the scarf to the event?” Talanah asks, and Aloy shakes her head. 

“No— I just didn’t want anyone to get spoiled by seeing the different style. And keep it together while I was getting dressed.” 

“Surprising the others with this whole look.” 

Talanah explains each of the things she’s doing, which is hardly much. She makes sure Aloy’s face is clean and dry, and then uses a brush to apply a light powder to Aloy’s cheeks, nose bridge and jaw. Next she paints a soft pink pigment onto Aloy’s lips. 

“It isn’t too dark?” Aloy asks, and Talanah shakes her head. 

“It’s very natural. Just a subtle enhancement of what colour you already have.” 

“I’m going to be eating dinner, won’t it come off?” 

“No, don’t worry— I’ll give you a little vial of cleanser to wash your face with when the event is over.”

Talanah takes a tiny little prickly brush and goes over Aloy’s brows, explaining that she’s shaping them, and adding a touch of another powder to them. She does something similar with another little prickly brush, telling Aloy to look up while she sweeps a bit of aloe over her lashes. 

“I thought that was for burns.” Aloy says, and Talanah shrugs. 

“It has multiple uses…— we’re done.” She says, and offers Aloy a hand held mirror. 

“Oh…” Aloy looks at her reflection. She doesn’t look much different, but she does look subtly enhanced. Her brows and skin sparkle just a tiny bit under certain light. 

“I like this. Thank you.” She hands Talanah the mirror back, and Aloy stands. She takes off the sheet, and dons her jacket once more, stepping over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. Aloy undoes the scarf, showing the intricately braided updo she had created in her mass of red hair. 

“You’re the full package, my Thrush— knock ‘em dead.” 

—

As Aloy walks from the Lodge to the palace gates she can’t help but feel nervous. She has never been celebrated before, and even knowing Avad’s plan, the dinner itself is a two-birds-one-stone situation. Without a doubt if he weren’t planning on proposing to Ersa, Aloy would be feeling much more reluctant about this whole affair. 

Aloy honestly doesn’t have any idea what to expect, but her worries are shifted when she sees the dinner guests waiting at the gates. Aloy is filled with a dissonant nostalgia when she sees War Chief Sona and Varl, in traditional Nora regalia standing somewhat away from the others, they kept the blue war paint, but it truly enhanced their appearances. 

Sona’s outfit is a simple white tunic and Nora trousers, but with an intricately patterned deep green wrap, that speaks of authority and elegance. Varl is similarly dressed in a white tunic, but around his waist is a thick skirt of the same hue of green as his mother’s wrap, sitting on top of it is the familiar round patch he usually has on his armour, sitting centrally between the waist of the skirt and the tunic. 

As Aloy approaches, she spots the Vanguardsmen as well, all looking cleaned up in a their formal uniforms. She appreciates the gold hue of their attire, and the metallic embellishments on their jackets that merge Oseram and Carja culture. Manund, the man who would become Erend’s replacement in a few day’s time is speaking to Varl who looks much less uncomfortable than his mother. 

“The Seeker has arrived!” One of the men announces, and there is a quiet murmur among the twelve expectant guests. Despite her mental preparation, Aloy’s cheek’s still burn. 

Aloy approaches the group, notably the man that has spoken up. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She says, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Ianef.” He introduces himself. “I was on duty with Jolen when you and the Captain brought the invitation.”

“Have you two been informed about Ersa?” Aloy asks quietly, and Ianef nods. 

“Yes, ma’am, my fellow Vanguarsdmen filled us in. We want nothing more than a smooth recovery for her.” 

“Just ‘Aloy’ is fine.” She says, wondering how often she would be ‘ma’am-d’ if so many saw her as a soldier. “Excuse me.” She says, and walks over to Sona and Varl with a warm smile. Varl excuses himself from his conversation with Manund and greets Aloy with a nod. 

“Thank you for coming. I know it was a difficult choice.” She says, and Sona gives her a tight smile. 

“Being that it is a small gathering, it felt appropriate enough.” Sona admits. 

“You look eminent, Aloy.” Varl says, noting her own uniform. 

“Thank you.” 

Manund approaches them. “Pardon the intrusion, but the gates will be opening momentarily. Seeker, War Chief, Brave, if you’ll follow us please, we’ll just get in line.”

“I’ll see you inside.” Aloy says, and follows Manund to whatever expected formation they were meant to take. She ends up walking next to Manund as they make their way up to the dinner area. Sona and Varl are behind her, followed by the other nine men.

—

“The guests will be arriving in a few moments.” The Blameless Marad announces calmly to Erend, King Avad, and Ersa, who are standing together to greet each one of their guests. Ersa is a little ways to the left with Erend, knowing that her men would surely wish to take more time to greet her fondly.

Erend has felt protective over Ersa since she’d come out, dressed in an airy, Oseram orange dress and leather sandals. Her short wavy hair was braided gently to the side to keep it from falling into her face. She looks lovely, and it was giving him swells of pride and anxiety knowing such a big step in her life could be mere hours away. 

He could only guess that King Avad had chosen his own attire once he knew what Ersa would wear— the man knew how to complement his colours well. His crown as well, is by no means the extravagant headpiece he typically wore. Itis, as always, a brilliant piece of metalwork, and an artful representation of the sun. Erend understood that Avad’s choice of dress tonight was out of humility to those who had kept his city safe. 

Erend’s gaze is drawn to the staircase, as he can see the guards arriving with the guests. And then Aloy. He could literally feel time slowing down as he took in the sight of her ensemble. 

Her red locks were done in a tight, beautiful braided style that kept her hair off her neck and out of her face, which accentuated the high collar on the black-green jacket she wore with bell sleeves and metallic embellishments over the shoulders. 

The uniform was truly similar to the Vanguard uniform, but it held its own unique quality that was so utterly Aloy that he was floored by it.

The jacket, and trousers, he notices have a shimmer of deep blue and green and even purple, but as she approaches Erend can see a subtle sparkle on her cheeks and brows— and the way the lip pigment enhances her smile is ultimately what pulls him abruptly back to reality. 

“She can see that look on your face, y’know — pull yourself together.” Ersa mutters beside him, nudging him in the ribs. His cheeks flush, but he composes himself, shooting Ersa a mock-confused look. 

“What look?” He asks innocently, clearing his throat. Ersa makes a face at him. 

“Bunny Love.” She grins at him when he gives her a pained expression, and nudges him again more affectionately. 

Manund passes first, shaking the King’s hand and moving down to shake Erend’s as well. Finally though, he steps over to Ersa and she gives him a knowing smile, opening her arms for a familiar hug between comrades. 

“It’s good to see you, Ersa. You look well.” 

“Still gotta ways to go— day by day.” Ersa nods at him and he makes his way to the table, escorted by a server. 

Aloy is next, smiling at King Avad thankfully. “I love the uniform,” She says, and Avad can’t help but grin. 

“It turned out better than I could have expected, you look truly distinguished.” 

She steps over to Erend and Ersa a broad smile playing at her lips. “You two look great.” She says, looking over the siblings admiringly. “Your uniform is very handsome.” Aloy compliments, appreciating the red jacket and subtle gold embellishments in the shape of a bird— but also with patterns of the sun hidden in the fine detail. 

“You too, you cleaned up wonderfully. The uniform is fantastic.” Erend says, and Ersa smiles to herself. 

“Seva gets most of the credit.” Aloy says, greeting Ersa with a friendly embrace. 

“Yeah she does, you look better than my boys.” Ersa jokes, and Aloy laughs. 

“I’ll see you at the table.” She says, slipping away. 

Now, as Sona and Varl approach, King Avad opens his arms. 

“Welcome, War Chief Sona, and Brave Varl. I’m honoured that you have come. It means so much to me, and to Aloy. I do hope you'll enjoy yourselves.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Sona replies, bowing slightly. 

“Yes—“ adds Varl, hesitating until Avad holds his hand out to shake, which he takes gladly. “The invitation is greatly appreciated. I’m glad to be here to celebrate the Seeker.” 

Avad nods kindly. Varl approaches Erend with respect and familiarly, clapping his arm in a soldier’s grip. 

“It is good to see you again, Captain.” Varl says, and Erend smiles at him. 

“You as well. Thank you for coming, we wanted to thank you— both of you for your service.” Erend says earnestly, and Sona merely nods respectfully. “We’ll see you soon.” 

One by one, the nine remaining Vanguardsmen shake King Avad’s hand, and make their way to Ersa. Each one expressing how glad they are to see her. The exchanges merit hugs, and soldiers grips, compilements and affectionate chastisement on Ersa’s behalf, and much laughter. 

It doesn’t take long before everyone must be seated, and Erend escorts his sister to her seat beside Avad, before taking his own on the King’s other side, and with Aloy to his right. 

They exchange looks, and Avad announces the first round of meals be delivered. Aloy slips her gloved hand under the table and takes Erend’s hand, giving it a light squeeze before returning it to her lap, eager for the coming spoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you wanna keep up with me elsewhere I’m on twitter @melrosiefics or @morganerose__ !


	10. Honoured Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Avad thanks everyone for their part in saving Merdian, and honours Erend and Aloy especially. Erend and Aloy have some time alone. Avad’s proposal takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going ahead and posting this without editing. ***CHAPTER EDITED 12/06/18***  
> I am now officially done my French Intensive and it went better than I could have expected, but now I’m heading right into my Summer Class (French 2, the last class I need to graduate!) but thankfully it’s 6pm — 9pm Tuesdays and Thursdays so my schedule is freer. 
> 
> I’ll be learning in the next few days if I made it to Round 2 of a Screenwriting contest that I’m enrolled in, so I’ll keep you posted about when you can expect new chapters!
> 
> ~ 
> 
> I was planning on letting this proposal go completely smoothly, but the longer I was kept from writing, the longer I had to think, and one of MightyLauren’s comments inspired an idea, so enjoy the result!

The food is wonderful, and it surprises Aloy to no end the multitudes of flavours she gets to taste in one meal alone. She can tell that separate dishes were made for her, Sona, and Varl— overheard a server remind his colleague to only give the Nora guests the “light” dishes. 

She’d found herself thinking about how she’d like to get used to the seasoning of Carja food, making herself blush at the idea that she has something to stay here for and glancing at Erend, only to see that he’d already been looking at her. 

The conversation was light and friendly. The Vanguard boys mostly speaking to Ersa, patiently and with such a fraternal love for her that Aloy could butter her bread with it. Manund converses with Varl and includes Sona when he can despite her reservedness. 

Aloy understands her discomfort, but is happy to notice that the stoic woman seems to be enjoying the food as much as she is. Erend converses with Sona and Varl as well, about how the Nora people are doing, how the rebuilding will go, and doing his best to be delicate when asking about the possibility of opening up regular trade between the Sundom and the Sacred Lands.

Aloy has slowly been enjoying a frozen desert, tiny spoonfuls, which Erend had suggested after Varl got a cold headache from eating his with too much enthusiasm. Aloy was delighted to finally hear Sona share an anecdote about how Varl should have known better since he’d gotten is before from eating snow and cold maple tree sap. That had made them all laugh. 

King Avad gently taps his spoon against his wine glass, signalling that he would like to speak. Everyone goes quiet, and Avad stands. Two servants pull his chair back to give him some space, he opens his arms, taking the time to look around the table before beginning. 

“My honoured guests, thank you for sharing this wonderful meal with me. It has been a privilege to host you. I would like to formally thank each of you, not only for your presence here tonight, but for your part in protecting Meridian.”

Avad motions to the Vanguard. “By the Sun, I thank the men of the Vanguard— had it not been for their Oseram strength, steel and brawn I would not be sitting here today. These men have persevered through the loss of comrades and their captain, Ersa, who has fought these last months in her recovery from near death, in order to be present with us tonight...” He smiles warmly at Ersa and places a hand on her shoulder. She returns the look with a respectful nod. “... but whose brother, Erend, took her place with dignity and duty and has led these men honourably in her stead.” 

There is a small round of applause from the Vanguard, and Avad joins them. 

“Secondly,” Avad continues, “I must honour the presence of our Nora guests. War-Chief Sona, and Brave Varl.” He motions to them giving a slight bow. “Without the support of your war party I do not think our victory would have been as strong. I know your people were gravely hurt by the doings of my father, and one of my many ambitions has been to mend Carja and Nora relations.” 

The earnestness in his voice is not lost to Aloy, and she looks over at Sona and Varl who nod calmly in response to the King’s words. “Thus I would like to extend whatever resources you may need in repairing the damages that the Eclipse have caused you— and knowing your people do not venture beyond your lands without great need, therefore I offer in the aftermath the appointment of liaisons to further open the doors between us. I trust you will relay this to your Matriarchs?”

Sona nods deeply. “We will. Thank you for your consideration.”

Avad smiles broadly, turning now to Aloy and Erend, giving her a suddden ripple of anxiety to be at the center of attention. 

“Erend.” Avad says, an amiable tone to his voice. “There is more I must say, and must do— please stand— all of you stand and gather round.”

Avad walks away from the table, over to an open space on the broad stone terrace that overlooks the city. Erend and Aloy exchange looks, and he gives her shrug. Has doesn’t know what Avad has planned.

Once all the guests have amassed in a sort of semi circle, Avad motions for Erend to come forward. 

“Erend has shown extraordinary leadership and has become a trusted confidant since taking the position of Captain in his sister’s stead. There is no question that her shadow is not an easy one to follow in. But he has become his own man, and I could not be more glad to have him leading the Vanguard. However, Captain of the Vanguard he will no longer be… as long as shall be needed. I have decided that, with these revelations of machines and the Old Ones, it should be wise to enlighten ourselves to the mysteries of the old world, so as to know how to interact with— or avoid it appropriately.”

Avad faces Erend. “Please kneel.” 

However taken by surprise, Erend manages the movement smoothly, getting down on one knee. 

Avad holds out his hand. “By the strength of the Sun I name you, Erend, emissary to Meridian, in task of aiding in this new mission of knowledge.” Avad lowers his hand, holding it out with an open palm. Erend clasps the King’s forearm, and stands. The two stand closely, and Avad gives a slight nod, after which the two men clasp each other by the back of the head and press their cheeks together in a brief, heartfelt embrace.

Aloy glances at Ersa who is smiling tenderly at the exchange, standing among her men, looking proud and nostalgic. 

“Aloy.” King Avad says, tearing her focus back to him. She steps forward, and hopes her expression is calmer than her heart. 

“If it were not for your meritorious service to Meridian and to the Sundom as a whole, I am sure we would not be standing here today. By the strength of your spear and the wit of your experience, you not only kept Meridian standing, but you brought my family back to me.” She knows intimately, that he is thinking of more than just Itamen and his step mother. “My young brother, Prince Itamen, has regained his good spirits and been gifted with the freedom to be a child again. So I thank you. Aloy.”

She almost speaks, almost thanks him for his kind words, but Avad then gestures, and The Blameless Marad steps forward with a sheathed sword. 

“If you would do me the honour of kneeling.” Avad says, taking the sword from Marad and unsheathing it. Aloy drops to one knee, heart racing in her ears. One look tells her this sword has not been used in quite some time. The edges are dull, but the weapon itself is beautiful, with Carja engravings in the blade, and Sun designs in this hilt. 

“Tonight, I offer my thanks to Aloy, tamer of machines, seeker of the Nora, a true pioneer, and at my behest with the Sun as my guide… I name you, Aloy— an honorary citizen and Knight of Meridian.”

There is an audible murmur from the Vanguard, and Aloy almost wishes she could turn her head to see the expressions on Sona and Varl’s faces… and Erend’s. But she has her gaze locked with Avad’s. He extends the sword, pressing the flat side of the blade against her right shoulder, pausing and then lifting it to press the blade to the top of her head, and finally, pressing the blade to her left shoulder. 

“You may rise.” 

Aloy stands, bowing. “Thank you, your Majesty.” It surprises her that she’s even able to speak. She rejoins the group and feels Erend’s hand on her shoulder, the contact calms her considerably. 

“Thank you for your patience, and your presence. There will be more desserts, wine and tea served for the next hour. The terrace behind us is open to you, if you would like to view the star shower away from the lights. I will leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening.” He indicates to to group a staircase that leads to one of the terraces. Avad bows to them all. 

A dozen servers come in, clearing and depositing plates and tiny silverware and trays of small desserts onto the table like a buffet. 

Avad approaches Ersa, one of his hands moving to caress her elbow. He glances over her shoulder, watching Aloy speak to Sona and Varl with Erend hovering at her side, before looking down at Ersa with a smile thick with affection. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, and Ersa smiles. 

“Good. Better ta— than expected.”

Avad looks behind them to the path leading up to the terrace he had chosen to keep private. It was slightly more of a walk, with more rock than stone, but it would be just the two of them and the starlight. “Shall we watch the stars fall?” He asks, and she nods. Avad takes her arm and escorts her from the party toward the pathway. 

—

All Aloy wants to do once Avad finishes his thanks is to excuse herself for a moment alone to calm her racing thoughts. She is aware of Erend behind her, and is absolutely on autopilot when Varl flags her down.

“From the look on your face, I don’t think you were expecting that.” He says, almost teasing. Aloy gives a pained smile. 

“Not remotely.” 

“Does this mean you won’t be returning to the Embrace?” Sona asks, and Aloy shakes her head. 

“No, I will be returning. I have work to do within All-Mother mountain. I’ll be making the journey back in two days. However I don’t think I will be able to settle anywhere until I’m certain my work is done.”

“I understand.” However stern she may be, Aloy believes that Sona truly does understand. Varl puts a hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t we visit that terrace to see the star shower before we leave? It’ll be incredibly bright at this elevation.” 

Sona and Varl excuse themselves, going the opposite way Avad and Ersa did, toward the open terrace. Aloy doesn’t think of where she goes, heading toward darkness and away from what feels like ever-present attention on her. 

She makes it a little ways up the path just out of sight of the party when Erend catches her arm. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, and she takes a few deep breaths, nodding. Erend brings a hand up and caresses her cheek, she leans into the touch, closing her eyes and smiling embarrassedly. 

“I wasn’t expecting that. I… this kind of praise… it still feels so wrong.” Aloy lets out a heavy breath, laughing a little. 

“Avad sure does enjoy extravagances.” Erend admits, and surprises Aloy by pulling her into a hug. She can feel his beard against her cheek and leans against him, relaxing considerably. 

“I think it’s an act.” Aloy admits. “To please the Carja nobles enough so his policies don’t startle them all too much.” 

Erend chuckles. “Maybe they need a good startle to stop their hearts. Let the next younger generation come into this time of change.”

“I’ve noticed that the old aren’t so keen to part with _tradition_ , and sometimes tradition is limiting.” Aloy says, slipping from the hug. She can’t help but smile at the fond look on Erend’s face. “What?” She asks.

“You look incredible, beautiful.” He says, as if he’s been dying to say it all evening.

“You do too. Distinguished and handsome— you cut an incredible figure in this, couldn’t tell under your heavy armour…” She stops, cheeks going red. 

“I knew you weren’t just worried about my bruises.” Erend teases, and Aloy gives him a playful swat. 

“I _was_ worried about those bruises, they were horrible.” She argues. “But how are they— the bruises?” 

“They’re healing.” He assures.

“Good.” Aloy leans against the stone wall, looking out at the starlight behind Erend.

“Can I ask you something?” He asks, clearing his throat.

Aloy looks at him again, nodding as she catches a look of uncertainty in his expression. 

“Would you have kissed me if you knew I’d be coming with you?” 

She doesn’t reply right away, because she has to think about her answer. 

“I don’t know.” Aloy admits after a moment. She reaches out and takes his hand, he squeezes her in response. “But I don’t regret it.” She says. It doesn’t look like he was expecting that answer.

“It was a promise.” Aloy explains, tugging Erend closer to her, straightening up and reaching up with her other hand to caress the back of his neck. He leans his forehead against hers. “But we can explore that promise sooner than we thought.” She adds, closing her eyes as she nudges the bridge of her nose against his. 

“As long as that’s what you want.” Erend says, one of his hands finding her waist. “I understand if you made that promise thinking you’d get some time to adjust to the idea.” 

Aloy kisses him impatiently, making him groan in surprise. Aloy smiles against his lips, parting them to deepen the embrace, having quickly learned that trick from him the first time they’d kissed. She groans in turn when he grazes his teeth over her bottom lip.

“I like the idea just fine.” She murmurs, fingers running over the soft shaved hair on his head. Aloy can taste the wine on his tongue as they kiss, tart and sweet mixing with the flavour of the fruity frozen dessert she’d had earlier. 

Aloy finds herself wanting to be closer to him, and stands on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders, and his around her waist— and she couldn’t have imagined how nice it feels to be held… at all, but especially by him.

Aloy happens a glance at the sky behind them, a soft sound of surprise leaving her throat when Erend ducks away from their kiss to press slow, pleasantly scratchy kisses to her neck. 

“Hey— look… the stars have started falling.” She says softly, and he lets out a breath of a laugh kissing her cheek before turning with an arm around her shoulder, to face the night sky. 

Stars dart across the sky in quick little blinks, and Aloy settles against Erend’s side to gaze at the star shower. She could almost feel herself relax completely, until the sound of a rough and familiar sob pulls her from her comfortable moment. 

Aloy turns abruptly, taking a few steps to the middle of the path, the colour draining from her face when she sees Ersa.

“Aloy—!” She cries, literally running into Aloy. The skirt of her dress is covered in dust stains and her knees and forearms and hands are scuffed up and scraped. Ersa’s lipstick is smudged and she has tears tracking down her cheeks. 

“Where’s Avad!?” Aloy blurts out, holding the panicked Ersa at arm’s length, she can feel Erend behind her. 

“Fool—— got too close… dropped soam… sum….” Ersa growls in frustration. Erend puts a hand on Aloy’s shoulder and takes over. He cradles his sister’s head between his hands and looks at her intently, and she holds his wrists like his presence enough will give her her voice back. 

“You can do it.” He urges. Ersa frowns deeply, a whole slew of anger and fear and frustration flitting across her face over her inability to communicate well when distressed.

“He fell… the cliff. Bad...weight—-shifted raw— rocks!... I can’t pu—pull him up. I’m not s—strong anymore.” There’s more heartbreak in her words than fear when she says those last words. Erend nods, letting her go, he glances at Aloy knowingly. She nods. 

“Show us where, I can get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


	11. King’s Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of assurance, a dislocated shoulder and an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At it again, posting an unedited chapter— I’m simply over eager to share. *** CHAPTER EDITED 12/06/18 (I edited it on the bus to class)***
> 
> I realized that I should really go back and keep track of the NPC’s I make up, especially the three (?) Vanguard I named. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~
> 
> [Here](https://pin.it/z6lgoqcsxe4efh) is what the rings look like.

He doesn’t quite know what to expect from this meeting with Avad, certain not with the party being only a few hours away. He steps onto the stone terrace where Avad is speaking to some of his attendants for final preparations for the dinner. The attendants nod at Erend as they pass and Avad greets him with a calm smile. 

“Thank you for coming. I know you must have preparations to make before the celebration.” Avad says, and Erend shakes his head reassuringly. 

“Meeting with you won’t interfere with anything, sir.” Erend says. 

Avad smiles. “Good. I’d like to show you something, they were delivered late last night.” He steps over to the large table and picks up a small fabric bag, uniquely embroidered with both Oseram and Carja designs. Avad loosens the string and lets two thin light golden bands slip into his palm. 

“They’re the engagement rings I had commissioned.” Avad explains, holding them out for Erend to see. Erend picks one up gently, examining the shape and engravings on it. The front of the ring is slightly flatter, with three small suns engraved across it. 

“It is made with an alloy of gold and Oseram Steel.” Avad says softly. “I think you’ll recognize the craftsmanship.” He says lightly. 

Erend returns the ring to Avad’s hand, thinking for a moment. “Not Forbidding Freyda?” He asks incredulously, a grin playing at his lips. She had been among the freebooters in the liberation, as well as a close family friend growing up. Freyda was a fierce woman who had taken a war hammer to the face and survived. Many Oseram back in the Claim had said the wounds took away her wifely qualities. She hadn’t cared much to be someone’s wife, and though her skills as a fighter were many, she had decided to retire as a metalsmith, and took up a shop in Meridian where the opinions of her tribe meant little and she had respected reputation.

“Yes— I could not go in person but I sent a letter promising that I’d see her soon. I find myself missing the days when I was more freely able to connect with people. Now there is so much more at stake than my feelings.” Avad sighs, putting the rings back in the fabric bag. 

“The rings are beautiful, Avad. I’m glad you were able to have them made by an old friend. It’ll mean a lot to Ersa.” Erend smiles and claps Avad on the shoulder. The King smiles, though there is an inkling of anxiety in his gaze. 

“To think that I’ll be asking her to marry me in only a few hours feels very daunting. I’m worried she’ll be mad at me.” Avad admits, placing the bag on the table again. Erend laughs good naturedly. 

“She may be— it’s hard to tell in her condition. She might be confused, but I’ve come to see how much she cares about you. You know I’m here to support the two of you.”

“Yes, I do. Thank you Erend. You and your sister mean a great deal to me, I am glad to have you at my side.”

— 

His cheek feels slick from where he struck the cliff face, and he had been effortful in his breathing so as not to indicate to Ersa the extent of the pain he was in. His shoulder was dislocated from his reactionary grapple of a vine. Avad presses his head back against the cool rock, a deep groan leaving his lips as a flare of pain shoots from his shoulder. His tunic is torn, and there is enough blood dripping from his head that there are no doubt stains upon the light blue fabric. 

But that is the last thing he cares about right now, if it weren’t for this unfortunate predicament with his arm he would have already climbed down and gotten the fabric bag he’d dropped. “Fool.” He mutters to himself through clenched teeth. Avad isn’t afraid of falling, the rock he’d landed on is plenty wide, he just can’t climb up. Ersa had scrambled to the edge, and had tried to help him but he could see that her strength had diminished in the past months since her encounter with Dervahl, he could also see how that lack of strength broke her heart. 

“Avad!” He looks up to see Aloy peering over the cliff side, he smiles weakly at her. He can hear Ersa and Erend behind her, Ersa terribly upset, and Erend assuring her. 

“Could you come down here, Aloy?” He calls up, and he’s almost sure he hears her chuckle. 

“I’m going to find a way down to him— don’t worry, he seems alright.” Aloy says to the Oseram siblings. 

Avad watches Aloy from where he stands braced on the rocky outcropping. He finds her ease with climbing truly admirable, and finds it distracting to watch her adeptly reach his position within moments. He can’t help the wounded sound he makes when he shifts his weight, and swallows down most of what might have been a sob. He feels warm, perpetrating out of fear and pain. 

Aloy steps over to him. “What’s the damage?” She asks, looking him over. A shallow scrape on the side of his head and cheek, just bloody but not severe. His clothes are now covered in dust, much the way hers are, and the seam of his tunic is torn near his shoulder. He has some of Ersa’s lipstick smeared at the corner of his mouth as well.

“Shoulder is dislocated.” He grits out, and Aloy nods. She takes off one of her gloves and cleans it off on her pants before folding it in half and holding it out to Avad. 

“You’ll want to bite down on this, I’m gonna put your shoulder back.” She advises and while his expression is deeply skeptical he takes the glove with his good hand and slips it between his teeth. He nods. Aloy steps closer looking him over to see where to best place her hands. 

“I’m just going to go ahead and say it— but I don’t think this is how you wanted your night to go.” Aloy says with a sly grin. Avad shakes his head, and before he’s even done the action, Aloy lifts up his arm and shoves on his shoulder, popping it back into place. Avad sees white, and if it weren’t for the leather glove his howl of pain would have certainly alerted his guard. 

Aloy waits for him to catch his breath, before releasing him. Stinging tears slip down his cheeks, but he drags in a few deep breaths and gives her a nod. “By the burning sun, thank you.” He gasps, wiping her glove off on his tunic. Aloy takes it back, and takes off the other one, slipping both into her pockets. 

“We should get you back up now.” She says, but he holds up a hand. 

“I dropped the bag with the rings in it.” He says in a whisper, and Aloy raises a brow. He nods to his left, a small boulder a few meters down from where they stand. Aloy activates her Focus, scanning. 

“I got it.” She confirms, disengaging the scan. “I’ll get you up then get the rings, okay?” He nods. 

“Erend!” Aloy calls, and he appears above them. “I’m gonna boost him up, he’ll need some help, I just put his shoulder back in place.” 

“Alright.” Erend replies. 

“Be careful,” Ersa says, though they cannot see her. “The ground isn’t stable there.”

“Understood!” Aloy calls back up, then bends into a squat, making her hands into a hammock to boost Avad up to Erend’s waiting hand. “Ready?” She asks, and Avad takes a deep breath, carefully testing his range of motion and grip strength on his injured arm. “Yes.” 

He steps into her hands, and she hoists him up, with his injured arm he finds a hand hold to lift himself up to Erend— but not without a pained exclamation as Erend helps pull him the rest of the way up. 

“I’ll be up in a moment.” Aloy calls, and Erend looks back over the edge shrugging in question. Aloy makes a circle with her thumb and index finger, mouthing ‘he dropped the rings’. Erend can’t help but cough out a laugh and returns to keeping an eye on his sister and Avad.

Ersa hugs Avad tightly as soon as he has both feet on the stone ground of the terrace, almost dragging him a good few feet away from the edge. Despite the intensity of her action, Avad merely groans with discomfort and meets her hug with equal vehemence, leaning in to bury his face against her short wavy hair. 

“You’re a fool, Avad. What were you think—king... getting so— so close to the edge!” She berates him but doesn’t move away from hugging him. Avad chuckles, rubbing her back. He lifts his face from her hair and presses his clean cheek against the side of her head affectionately. 

“I’m so sorry for scaring you.” He says softly, though there is still pain in his voice. 

He sees Aloy climb back onto the terrace, with a welcomed but unnecessary hand from Erend. She hands him the ring bag and nods over in Avad’s direction. Erend shakes his head amusedly, and steps over to them. 

“You alright?” He asks as he approaches, not asking either of them in particular. 

Avad answers. “Yes, thank you.” 

Erend can see the embarrassment in Avad’s expression. He releases one hand and takes the ring bag. Erend steps back, giving them a little space, and unconsciously drapes an arm over Aloy’s shoulder when he ends up beside her.

Avad slips his good hand over and caresses Ersa’s cheek. 

“What’re you doing?” She asks, brows coming together as Avad ceremonious drops to one knee, presenting the rings to her.

“I am a fool, Ersa.” He admits, one hand still holding one of her wrists. “I could not have accomplished half of what we have without your mind for strategy. You have been the warmth in my heart since the moment I met you. You are astute, and captivating, and forthright— and I have dreamed of asking you this for years.”

He has to take a deep breath, his voice getting thick with emotion. 

“Will you do me the honour of marrying me, Ersa?” 

She gazed down at him with, lip trembling and eyes welling with tears. She takes a shaky breath. “Really?” Once fat tear drips down her cheek. 

“Yes, really. I mean it.” Avad implores, trying to read her face. 

Ersa starts nodding her head, frowning deeper as she tries fruitlessly not to cry. 

“Yes.” She says, and Avad grins, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. He stands, and she shakily slips the matching ring onto his finger. 

In a feat Aloy had never seen from Avad before, he cradles Ersa’s head and peppers kisses all over her cheeks, stealing away the tears, grinning as he does it. Ersa smiles just as broadly, turning her head and kissing him full on the lips, a sound of delight leaving her throat. 

She hugs him again, around the shoulders, and looks at her brother and Aloy standing a few feet away, smiling conspiratorially. Ersa’s mouth opens in a small scandalized O and she points at them. 

“You knew!” She exclaims, and Avad starts laughing. Erend grins at her sheepishly, and Aloy merely shrugs.

Ersa slips way from Avad, still pointing. “You knn—knew about this!” She shakes her head, completely overwhelmed and exasperated. “Tricky—- tricky little brother.” She punches his biceps and he groans lightly, but hugs him too. He laughs, and returns the gesture. 

“I’m happy for you big sister.” He murmurs, and she leans away and wipes her cheek again, scoffing at him. 

“What a—- a mess… this wi—will be.” She laughs, turning and smiling at Aloy. 

“You too… three conspired.” She shakes her head and Avad comes and wraps an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. 

“They put up with my scheme.” He admits, and Ersa laughs. 

“Our tribes…?” She says. 

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Aloy assures. 

“I didn’t think my asking would ever work until I saw how many people Aloy inspired to bring to Meridian. But I think her work has started a new chapter for tribal relations. I want everyone to know how deep my loyalty is to you.” Avad says, and Ersa looks at him with a soft smile. 

“You’re a fool, Avad. You—you’ve shown that… threefold just from—- just from taking care of me.” 

“Speaking to taking care.” Erend interrupts, motioning to Avad. “You should probably see a doctor.” 

Aloy makes a face. “The party is still going on.”

“There’s another route back to the palace. I certainly don’t want to alarm anyone…” He says, but Aloy can tell he’s half-dead from embarrassment. 

“Go on, we’ll head back to the party. Make sure no one’s the wiser.” Erend assures, and Avad gives him a thankful nod. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow afternoon to go over details for your trip.” 

“Get some rest.” Aloy adds. “Goodnight.” 

—

They can hear the Vanguard chatting with the servers who have been relieved of duty to enjoy the rest of the evening now that the party has died down, whether Sona and Varl are among them, they cannot yet tell.

“Hold on.” Erend says, and Aloy pauses, raising a brow. 

“Your uniform is all dusty.” He says, beginning to brush off some of the orange Carja dust from the side of her jacket. It helps a little. Aloy laughs at his attempt, and starts brushing off another patch on her forearm. 

It takes a minute, but her black uniform looks reasonably clean. 

“Do you think there’s any dessert left?” Aloy asks, as they make their way further down the path. 

“Couldn’t say, the Vanguard are hearty eaters.” Erend replies amusedly. “You’re hungry?” 

“I just had to climb a cliff face— so yes, I am hungry.” 

Erend just laughs. To both of their delights, there is plenty of dessert and drinks left when they arrive. 

“You two go see the star shower?” Ianef calls cheerily, a little drunk. 

Erend clears his throat. “Yep.”

“Didn’t his majesty say that we could use the _other_ terrace?” Another pipes up, a tone of teasing in his voice. Aloy feels her cheeks burn. 

“I didn’t notice.” Aloy says. “I was a little _disoriented_ by the whole... Knighting.”

The men don’t question her further. Manund brings she and Erend drinks and mentions which of the desserts are “just to die for” and even offers them dishes to serve themselves. Soon enough Aloy and Erend are able to pretend absolutely nothing of merit occurred while they were at the terrace, and no one else asks.


	12. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy packs up a Strider and teaches Erend how to ride a machine. They purchase some last minute provisions and find themselves at the tea shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being 3.3k by accident. Hopefully the slightly longer chapter makes up for the wait! I did get some timeline/outline work done for this fic, which got me out of the “this is a boring inbetween chapter” funk. I also needed to relax after round 2 of the screenwriting contest I’m in, but I’m back in business! Summer school will continue to limit my quick chapter updates, but I’m hoping 1-2 chapters a week! 
> 
> * I was half asleep editing this so hopefully I caught the worst typos.  
> ~
> 
> Terms:
> 
> Rag = menstruation, mix of “on the rag” and the french “règles”.
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aloy tightens the strap on her pack, fitted to the Strider she had called a half hour earlier. Her game-plan was to pack one Strider with their luggage, and get Erend his own mount, whichever machine was nearest. She’d have to teach him first. Machine riding was something she had had to get used to.

It feels good to prepare for a journey again, something far calmer than the urgency with which he has had to travel for the last months. 

“Aloy!” 

She turns to see Erend approaching, she’d set up just shy of Meridian’s gates, and paid a man to keep this Strider in his shed until they left later that day. Erend has his own pack slung over his shoulder, and grins broadly when he sees her wave. 

“You have everything you need?” She asks when he’s in ear shot, and he nods. 

“Yeah— I packed based on your suggestions. For the mountain cold.” He hands her his pack, and Aloy sets to strapping it to the strider, making sure the buckles are secure. 

“We have some time before going to see Avad and Ersa, enough time to go to the market for food provisions, and… to give you a quick Strider riding lesson.” Aloy looks at Erend with a sly smile. He raises his brows in surprise. 

“Now?” 

Aloy nods. “Yeah— not this one though, I’m gonna call another one. I want to make sure you have the basics down, I’ve been riding machines for almost three months and steering takes some practice.”

“Alright.” He chuckles, glancing at the Strider Aloy already has with her. 

She whistles and points and it trots into the shed she’d “rented” for the few hours before they left. It goes. 

“Follow, there’s a good spot nearby for us to do this.” Aloy says nodding her head toward a grassy field bordered by woods. She’s hunted there to acquire animal skins or bones to trade for goods. She trots off with Erend in tow.

It’s a ten minutes walk until they’re standing in tall grass. Aloy brings her fingers to her lips and blows, whistling shrilly. This time, it’s a Charger that gallops over, and Erend breathes lowly. 

“Wow.” He says, and Aloy grins.

“Can you guess how to get on?” She asks, and approaches the Charger putting a hand on its horn. Erend approaches as well, looking over the beast with a curious gaze. 

“I don’t think I’ve been so close to a live machine before.” Erend says, reaching out gloved hand and touching the Charger’s back. It’s bristles, making a stuttering sound, and Erend retracts his hand. 

“It’s alright.” Aloy says, “Just brace your hands up here, near the shoulders and haul yourself up, swinging your leg over as you go.” 

Erend nods, doing as he’s told. Being that he’s considerably taller than her, he has an easier time getting on the machine. However, as Aloy had guessed, the bulk of his armour (and him) made the action a little less graceful. 

“It’ll get easier with practice.” Aloy assures with a laugh, and Erend laughs with her. “Alright— now you can put your hands there, in the muscle strands of its neck, or on its horns, whichever hold feels more natural. 

Erend’s instinct is to hold its horns near its head, and Aloy steps back, evaluating his posture. 

“How do I make it go?” Erend asks.

“Dig your heels into its side— nice and easy. It walks, trots, and runs. I’m gonna want us to be in a trot most of the time, but sprints are fun and necessary if we want to avoid machines.” 

Erend digs his heels into the Charger and it sets forward, making Erend jerk back slightly. The machine sets into a trot and Aloy’s almost running to keep up with it. Erend laughs a good belly laugh and Aloy stops, standing instead on a large boulder to survey his progress. 

“Try a sprint!” She calls, and Erend kicks the Charger again. It bolts forward, and he almost loses his grip. Aloy jumps off the boulder and jogs in his general direction, not wanting him to get too far away. She watches him steer himself around bushes and trees and rocks at full speed, and grins when he lets out a whoop of glee. 

Aloy finds herself laughing, until the Charger rears suddenly and she watches as Erend is thrown off it’s back into a patch of tall grass. She runs at full speed all the way to where he fell. The Charger stands a few meters away. 

“Erend!” She calls in alarm, he hasn’t risen from the grass, his form prone. Aloy slides to a stop, kneeling next to him and gripping him by the shoulder and turning him over. 

Erend starts laughing, “Gotcha!” 

An exasperated sound leaves Aloy’s throat, she punches his shoulder. “By the Goddess— you could have been hurt!” She says sternly, and Erend gives her an apologetic look. 

“That did _hurt_ , but I’m fine.” He sits up with a groan, eyeing the Charger with an expression of disappointment before looking back at Aloy. He reaches out and grabs her arm, playfully tugging her closer and kissing her pleasantly. She gives an annoyed grunt, but kisses him back sweetly. 

“You’re losing practice time.” She mutters, and he grins into the kiss. Aloy pulls away, and looks behind him. “What made you turn so suddenly?” 

Erend looks embarrassed. “Uh— a boar came out of nowhere and I tried to avoid it.” 

“Well that didn’t work,” Aloy says, standing. A few feet away the board lies dead. “Don’t worry about animals— okay? Trying to swerve out of the way is dangerous and the machines can handle the impact.” 

“So you’ve run over animals?” Erend asks, getting up and brushing himself off. 

“Yeah, foxes, rabbits, a couple boar. Road kill.” She shrugs. “Dinner is still dinner even with a machine footprint in the side of your kill.” 

Erend shakes his head disbelievingly. “Okay, don’t worry about animals, got it. I guess I’ll get back on and get a bit more practice in.” 

For the next forty five minutes Erend practices riding the Charger, with no further falls. Aloy teaches him how to get on a moving mount, as well as a few combat dismounts, and weapon use while riding. 

Erend grimaces when he dismounts for the last time, the faster paced practice had really set into his muscles, and he finds his hips and lower back quite sore. 

“I’m gonna pick up some blankets to layer over the mounts’ backs.” Erend announces as they cross the bridge into Meridian. “I can’t imagine how my back is going to feel after more than an hour of riding.” 

“Long distance riding does get a little uncomfortable.” Aloy admits. 

The walk into Meridian is brief and unremarkable, and soon Aloy can see the food vendors, she’s thinking over what provisions she needs for the next few nights. She would hunt of course, but they would need decent stores of herbs, water skins, and some fruit wouldn’t hurt. 

“Which fruit keep best for travel?” Aloy asks. 

“Apples will do fine but you may want to keep them in a net and not in a bag. They could go soft otherwise. Oranges as well. Peaches.” He seems distracted, looking over the heads of vendors and market goers. After a moment he seems to find what he’s looking for. “I’ll be right back.” 

Aloy nods and steps over to a nearby fruit vendor and makes her purchases. It only takes her a few minutes and she finds herself waiting, scanning the market for any sign of Erend. If she were truly inclined she would just find him with her Focus, but she isn’t in any rush. He returns with a grin, two thick blankets in his arms.

“Seva had these on hand. They’ll do great for padding the mounts backs.” 

Aloy reaches out and touches the fabric. “Great— I got us some fruit for the road.” She holds up the netted bag the vendor had sold her.” 

Erend nods, and his expression lightens. “Oh! Ersa wanted you to go to the tea shop right?” Aloy nods. 

“I almost forgot. We should go, the Embrace definitely doesn't have teas like Meridian does… and honestly I’m gonna miss the fruit.” Aloy smiles, and Erend grins, throwing an arm over her shoulder and guiding her toward the tea shop.

The shop has some of the strongest scents Aloy has experienced. As she steps in she takes a deep breath through her nose, sighing contentedly at the pleasant aromas. Erend knows what he’s looking for and immediately heads over to a shelf toward the middle of the shop, stocked with jars of loose tea.

Aloy doesn’t know where to start, but is quite surprised to see a woman who looks very Nora minding the shop. She has a smattering of freckles on tanned skin, but the braids in her hair are very identifiable. Aloy approaches the counter, and behind the woman are large metal contains with labels as well as large glass jars.

“You look lost.” The woman says, and Aloy meets her gaze. There is a mirth in it that implies familiarity. 

“Might be.” 

“Aah— you _are_ Nora.” She beams and holds out a hand to shake. Aloy shakes her hand. 

“So are you.” Aloy says curiously. 

“Previously. I came here after I was exiled three years ago. I’m Meya.” 

Aloy raises a brow, she doesn’t remember ever seeing this woman in Nora lands. She does understand that she couldn’t know all the other outcasts in the Embrace, but…

“Funny, I can tell you _were_ Nora, but I don’t remember ever seeing you. I was an outcast my whole life.” 

Meya looks at Aloy for a hard moment. “You’re that girl, aren’t you? The baby from the mountain— those High Matriarchs had too much ridgewood up their rears if you ask me, exiling a baby.” She scoffs. 

Aloy’s expression is one of solemn agreement. “Yes, that was me. Aloy.”

Meya’s face lights up. “Ooh!” She exclaims, laughing. Aloy can see Erend glance over at them. “The flame haired Nora Seeker that destroyed HADES.” Despite the impressed tone in her voice, there isn’t the usual reverence Aloy has been met with lately. “Should have made the connection sooner.”

“Not many Nora in Meridian then?” Aloy asks, and Meya shrugs. 

“I’m not really looking for any lapsed Nora.” She admits. “But I’m not hiding my roots. By the Goddess, the things you’ve accomplished make me a little prouder to be Nora. Even if their ways are ass backwards.” 

Aloy sputters out a laugh. 

“So what can I get for you, Aloy?” Meya asks waving her hand ceremoniously toward the teas behind her. 

Aloy looks at them for a few seconds. “A friend of mine recommended that I taste… rosebeams… sun pear, and uh… papaya dream.” 

Meya raises a brow when she hears the last one, and glances over at Erend, who has two medium jars of tea in hand. “I’ll make you a sample cup of each. Enough for your... companion, as well?” 

Aloy nods. 

“I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” Meya says, and takes three tins of tea down from her shelf. 

“Thanks.” Aloy slips away and joins Erend. 

“Find what you want?” She asks, and he nods. 

“Yeah, the hangover cure… which isn’t actually marketed as that, but Ersa really got into teas when we moved here, so I trust her taste on that front.” He shrugs. “Besides that, I’m gonna get a minty one that I like— what was the shopkeeper laughing about?” 

Aloy smiles. “She was Nora. I like her. Her disdain for the Nora ways may be on par with mine.” She shakes her head amusedly. “She’s prepping some teas for me to taste, there’s enough for you too.” 

“Alright, I’m gonna get some tea for Ersa while we’re here. Since we’re heading there next.” He says, reading the label on another jar he’d pulled from the shelf. 

“Give me what you’re taking with you, I’ll pay for it and whatever else I pick out.”

Erend gives her a look, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. We’re sharing this aren’t we?” 

He shrugs and hands her the two jars. Aloy returns to the counter, taking a second to open the lid on each and inhale the lovely aroma. Meya returns with a calm smile on her face. “The tea will be ready soon. You buying these?” 

“Yep. The Embrace doesn’t have nearly as many flavours.” 

“You’re going back?” Meya asks. “Fifteen shards.” 

Aloy hands over the money. “Not permanently. I’ve discovered quite a lot about the Old Ones in my travels, the more knowledge I can dig up the better we can all understand it…” Aloy shrugs. 

“Huh— you don’t sound very Nora.” Meya wraps the jars in cloth and puts them in a burlap bag. “Delving into ruins. Sounds very Oseram.” 

Aloy smiles. “I’ve heard that before. Let’s say I have a vested interest and plenty of incentive to learn more.” 

Meya smiles. “Speaking of Oseram— is that one going with you?” She nods in Erend’s direction. Aloy nods. 

“Yeah, Erend, Captain of the Vanguard. He was made emissary. Hopefully the High Matriarchs won’t make too much of a fuss… but he did calm a crowd at The Proving and saved a Sun Priest from a hail of fruit. I’m not too worried about his reception.” 

“I think the shop owner knows his sister…” Meya says, but seems more intrigued by the other half of Aloy’s story. “He was at this year’s Proving? The Matriarchs let in outlanders?” 

Aloy nods. “It was a courtesy of the Sun King. You didn’t hear about the Massacre did you?” Meya shakes her head. 

“The Proving was attacked, by a faction of Shadow Carja— the Eclipse. They slaughtered the Braves and ravaged the Embrace… Everyone left is able to fit in All-Mother Mountain.” 

Meya looks at Aloy for a long moment. “By the scorching sun, I’ve missed a lot.” She says in disbelief. “I may not have much love for them, but…” 

“I know.” Aloy nods understandingly. 

Meya looks a little solemn, but smiles. “The tea should be ready.” She slips further into the shop. 

Aloy calls for Erend and he follows, depositing the two other jars of tea on the counter. 

Meya pours them each three mugs of the different teas, along with a small spoon of honey. “Rosebeams.” She says, motioning to the first mugs. 

Aloy sits at the small table, and waits for Erend to do the same. 

“It’s very sweet on its own, so you don’t really need honey.” 

Aloy picks up the mug and gently blows on it, it isn’t too hot so the flavour won’t be lost to a burnt tongue. As soon as she takes a mouthful, letting it rest on her tongue, she swallows it and makes a face. 

“You weren’t kidding.” Aloy says. The tea is incredibly sweet, almost distractingly so. Erend clears his throat. 

“Mango and Rose Petals.” Meya explains. Erend and Aloy exchange looks, shrugging. “Let’s move on to the next one.” 

Aloy picks up the next mug and drinks from it. This one is much milder and has a taste she hasn’t tried yet. “Huh— this is nice.” Erend downs his quickly, giving a hum of agreement. Aloy looks to Meya for the details. 

“Pear and Peach.” She says. “Great for your heart and your gut, and it’s an anti-inflammatory.” 

“Much milder than the last one.” Erend says, nodding. 

“I haven’t tried a pear yet. But I’ll take some of this tea.” Aloy says.

“You haven’t been in Meridian long have you?” Meya laughs good naturedly. “Well you’ve got one more.” She says, and waves her hand over the last dark orangey red tea. 

The moment Aloy drinks the last one, she gives a hum of appreciation. “This is delicious, no wonder Ersa recommended it.” 

“You don’t find it a bit bitter?” Erend asks, putting his mug down.

“Oh! I don’t think I put any honey in yours, dear.” Meya laughs, and takes another little spoon of honey and hands it to Erend. “This one does get bitter the longer you steep it but it also gets more effective that way too. But honey always improves the bitterness.”

“Effective for what?” Aloy asks. 

“Eye health, gut health, bone health, liver health…” she glances at Erend who gives an amused smile. “Respiratory health… _Sexual health_.” Erend chokes on his tea, and a flush creeps onto Aloy’s cheeks. Meya keeps going without a beat. “It’s anti inflammatory and helps reduce fevers, reduces stomach upset… has a lot of vitamins.” She shrugs, grinning at the two of them. “Full bag.”

“Wow.” Aloy says, more than a little impressed. 

“No kidding.” Erend agrees, looking thoughtful. “Ersa recommended getting _how much_ of this?” 

“Enough to last until we come back.” Aloy says, unphased. “The Embrace doesn’t have as plants like that… all our medicinal herbs are quite bitter and better seasoning for meats.” 

Erend stands. “Alright, we’d better get going. We have to say a few goodbyes before setting off.”

“Yes we do.” Aloy agrees, looking to Meya with a smile. “Thanks for the samples. We’ll take some Sun Pear and plenty of Papaya Dream.” 

Meya grins. “Coming right up.” 

They make it back to the counter and Erend pays for the tea for Ersa, and Aloy pays for the jar of Sun Pear tea and six weeks worth of Papaya Dream. The metal container Meya puts that in large but hardly cumbersome. Aloy pays the 45 shards without so much as blinking, and thanks Meya for her time. Erend steps out of the shop ahead of Aloy.

“Aloy,” Meya says before Aloy heads for the door. “One mug of Papaya Dream a day is enough. But everything else you bought you can have multiple mugs of.”

“Why only one?” Aloy asks.

“It’s quite potent. Could upset digestion, or even mess up your rag.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks.” Aloy gives her a nod. 

“Come say hello when you’re back in Meridian, will you?” Meya asks and Aloy smiles.

“I will. I’m much more curious to try new tea now.” She laughs and steps back into the mid morning light outside. Frowning now, she hadn’t bothered asking because quite frankly it embarrassed her that she didn’t know some of the local colloquialisms. She has this trove of knowledge at her fingertips, knows more than most people around her, but still feels like a fool when presented with things she’d never learned because of her growing up in exile.

Erend waits for her with hi gift for Ersa in hand. “Are you sure you don’t want me to give you the money for the tea I chose? All this was close to seventy five shards, and I only paid fifteen for Ersa’s.” 

Aloy shakes her head. “We’re going to share it all anyway. And I’m at no disadvantage paying for it.” She hoists the bag onto her shoulder. 

“As long as you’re sure.” He says, and Aloy nods. 

“I am. You go ahead to the palace, I’m going to pack this up on the Strider and meet you there when I’m done.” 

“Okay. See you up there.” Under the shadow of the shop’s awning, he leans in and gives her a quick kiss. Aloy sighs, and gives him a smile, watching him go up the cobblestone roadway and around the corner.

With renewed purpose, Aloy makes her way back to the Strider, feeling a jitter of anticipation in her stomach knowing they would be leaving so soon. She’ll be glad for the road, glad for the cooler climate, glad to be moving. She could worry about the unpleasant revere she would undoubtedly receive upon her return to the Embrace at a later point. For now she has a four day journey ahead of her, and everything is quickly coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	13. Machine Sites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend respectively question Ersa about the tea. They say their goodbyes to Avad. Outrunning machines proves to be intense, and the nights are getting colder at the edge of the Sundom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referred to an interactive game map for the travel aspects of this chapter. I think I’ll be using it a lot in the future! So useful. 
> 
> I’m surprised I got another chapter out, and EDITED it right away! I went back and changed a bit of the conversation during the goodbyes so hopefully everything is coherent.
> 
> I think you can expect another chapter Friday or Saturday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aloy finds herself back at the palace twenty minutes later. The Strider is fully packed now, and all they have to do is call another mount for Erend and they will be on their way. 

The guards at their stations stand at attention as she passes. Today she is back to wearing her Shield-Weave armour, but the elaborate braids have stayed. She would keep them that way until she reached her home in the Embrace. 

It strikes her how much trust has been given to her. She so easily passes into the palace, so easily climbs the steps to the outdoor sitting area, so easily greets the Sun King, her friend, and Ersa, her friend, and Erend, her… friend, with a warm smile. 

Avad has his arm in a sling, and wears a more modest headpiece today to accommodate a bandage over his hair. She still finds it intriguing to see his hair, to see that it’s shaggy and curly, instead of hidden away under his crown. 

One of Ersa’s hands is bandaged, but the other merely seems to have been provided with a balm. She’s cradling the two jars of tea Erend got for her on her lap, while the other is held lightly by Avad. Despite their bruises and scrapes, they seem in good spirits.

“It’s good to see you.” Aloy says in greeting.

“Erend tells us you will be ready to leave within the hour.” Avad says, motioning for Aloy to sit. She does, next to Erend on a cushioned bench. 

“Yes, my Strider is packed, all I need to do is call Erend his own mount.”

“I got a riding lesson earlier.” Erend adds, and Ersa lets out a laugh. 

“You fell didn’t you?” She says, and Erend gives her a challenging expression. 

“How could you—“

“You ha—have a grass stain on your tune...tunic.” Ersa says matter-of-factly. Avad chuckles, and Erend sighs. 

“You got me.” 

“He did well though.” Aloy says, smiling mirthfully. “He got steering down within forty five minutes.” 

“I’m glad you’re prepared.” Avad says. “How long do you think the trip will take, to the Embrace?”

“Four days, give or take. It depends on weather and machine presence but I don’t think it will take more than that.” Aloy explains, and Avad nods thoughtfully. 

“We have enough provisions for delays, and we can always hunt.” Erend assures. 

Avad glances at Ersa, the movement revealing some of his neck. Aloy finds herself raising a brow when she sees a dark red patchy bruise on the Avad’s skin, near his pulse point. She averts her eyes, looking at Erend in her periphery. He saw it too. Erend clears his throat and rubs his hand over his eyes. 

“I wanted to discuss communication. I have messengers who could deliver anything pertinent to you quickly enough. But I wanted to hear your thoughts.” Avad says, unaware of what his guests have just seen. 

Aloy clears her throat. “Messengers may be valuable. I’m hoping to activate more Focuses while I investigate the Cradle Facility. I want Erend to have one, and eventually have at least one here.” She hadn’t shared that tidbit with Erend and he looks surprised but intrigued. 

“Then it will merely be a matter of delivering the Focus back to Meridian.” Avad says. 

“Could be risky.” Ersa says. 

Aloy nods. “Yes it could, but if the messenger is trusted, and instructed not to open the parcel, it could work.” She’s only speculating. 

“How long do you think that would take? Preparing the Focuses, that is.” Avad asks. Aloy shrugs. 

“A week or two? Maybe more, it depends on the Matriarchs. I have a lot to share with them. Some of which I doubt they’ll like.” 

“I understand.” Avad says. “I hope they will hear you.” 

“So do I.” Aloy admits. 

“Don’t try to break their faith.” Ersa adds, and Aloy looks to her, nodding for her to go on. “Add to it… GAIA is their goddess… the other— other parts are her… pantheon… HADES scattered them, be—became scattered too. They’re lost.” She shrugs. 

Aloy finds herself nodding in thoughtful agreement. “Yes. I’ll have to do that.” She sighs. 

“Is there anything else sir?” Erend asks, and Avad takes a deep breath. 

“No. If you are ready then I should not keep you.” He stands, and so does Erend, shaking his hand. Ersa stands as well stepping over to give Aloy a hug. 

“Thank you— for last night.” Ersa says quietly, and Aloy smiles. 

“I couldn’t just let him fall off a cliff.” Aloy replies lightly, pulling away from the hug. 

“You got the tea?” She says in a hushed tone. Aloy nods. 

“The shopkeeper said it was good for sexual health.” Aloy says skeptically. Ersa nods. 

“Yes. It is good… for man—many things.” Ersa says, glancing at Erend speaking with Avad, then back at Aloy. There is an implication in her gaze that has Aloy blushing. 

“We haven’t—” She stammers. Ersa shrugs.

“I saw his... bun— _bunny-love_ expression. No getting pa—past me.” She smiles. “Better to ha—have’n not need it for… _that_.” Ersa grins at Aloy’s stricken expression. “It’s very healthy.” She adds again.

Erend cuts in now. “Come here big sister.” He says affectionately, taking Ersa into a big hug. This makes her laugh. 

He dances her a few feet away, giving her a look. “Did you tell Aloy to get a _special_ tea?” 

Ersa’s expression is knowing. “It has bee—been useful to me in the pass—past.” She raises a brow at him. Erend sighs, shaking his head. 

“We… it’s new, Ersa. Very new.”

“Okay, and the tea is very hell—healthy. Its biting— _inhibiting_ quality is just…. an added benefit.” She shrugs. Erend sighs again. “You drink… it too. For your liver.” She implores, giving him a playful jab to the gut. He groans.

“Alright, thanks Ersa.” The words are reluctant but honest, and he hugs her again. 

A few meters away Avad reaches out with his good hand and grips Aloy’s forearm in a gratuitous shake. “I’ll be eager to hear from you both. May the Sun light your way.” 

“Thank you. Be well.” She smiles, and looks over at Erend. He has let his sister go. Erend glances at her with warmth and a touch of sheepishness. Idly she wonders if he’d spoken to Ersa about the tea as well.

— 

Aloy scans the way ahead with a sure eye. She and Erend have just outrun a Strider herd, and he’s grinning as he catches his breath, thinking he’d need to pull out his hammer to deal with the angry machines chasing them. Aloy had called out to him to just get his Charger into a gallop and out run the Striders. 

“You think that was intense?” Aloy says, a grin on her face. “There’s a Snapmaw site up ahead, and we have to cross the river there.” 

Erend makes a face, and Aloy laughs. The road curves to the right, and the sound of the river gets closer. Aloy activates her Focus and scans the area. Six Snapmaws are lurking in the water or on the shore. In a moment of pensiveness, Aloy remembers that their purpose was to clean the waters of rivers and lakes. 

“Okay, we’re going to go straight over the bridge in a gallop.” Aloy instructs, but as they trot closer to the river she arms an explosive and keeps it at her belt. Her expression is intense as they approach, and it takes Erend another minute before he can see some of the Snapmaws Aloy had seen with her Focus. 

“Now!” She calls, and sets her Strider into a gallop. The wind whips at her hair and she squints as she rushes toward the goal of the bridge. One Snapmaw begins glowing yellow as it detects the smaller machines. Aloy breathes through the kicking of her heartbeat as she rushes through, trusting that Erend had guided his Charger just as smoothly over the bridge.

Another Snapmaw, on the shore, lights up yellow too, and she hears the low machine sound, similar to a roll of thunder concentrated into the guts of the beast. 

She can hear Erend’s Charger behind her, and hears an anxious sound leave his throat— they’re across the bridge and there’s a sharp fork in the road now, and sharpest fork is the direction they’re going in. “Going left!” She calls. 

“That Snapmaw’s getting a bit close!” Erend warns, and Aloy turns to look. The yellow-glowing Snapmaw is close enough to whip its tail at them. They’re still moving, they would be out of range very quickly, but the Snapmaw was following, growing redder as they pass. 

“Get ahead of me!” Aloy yells, and hears Erend grunt with the effort of guiding the speeding Charger faster up the road. 

Aloy turns, keeping her Strider heading in the right direction, and throws the explosive with only a second of aim. It patters on the rocky desert ground, and explodes under the head of the Snapmaw. Aloy gives a groan, feeling the concussive force of the blast, keeping her Strider steady after it stumbles slightly.

“Keep going!” Aloy calls when Erend looks behind him, still going full gallop ahead of Aloy. 

They don’t stop until they reach a patch of trees, the final bit of greenery before heading into the dessert. Aloy slips off her Strider, giving a groan when her ride-numb legs hit the ground. She starts walking over to Erend’s Charger without a second thought. 

She’s able to breathe a little easier when he stops his mount and swings himself off. Aloy whistles for her mount and it trots over, coming to a stop next to Erend’s. She reaches for her Strider, examining it for damage. Erend comes over to her, a hand coming up to her upper back. 

“You alright?” He asks as she finishes examining the strider. 

“Yeah, you?” 

Erend nods, dropping his hand. “That was intense. But preferable to having to engage them.” He looks behind them, back toward the river. 

Aloy exhales a laugh. “It’s not always exciting, it’s just out-running the machines.” 

“I’ll remember that.” He replies. 

“You want to keep going?” She asks, and he nods. 

“We’ve got a few more hours of daylight.” He says, and Aloy considers for a moment. 

“The trail is gonna get steeper as we get into the canyon. I think we should find camp beforehand and get through the mountain after some rest.” Aloy tries to look ahead of them, but she can only see so far. 

“Alright. We’ll know a good spot when we see one.”

“Yeah, some kind of cover, trees or rocks.” Aloy agrees as she gets onto her Strider. Erend follows suit, but before they leave they take a moment to drink, and start off slow again munching on some apples. 

They pass a herd of Tramplers, a very healthy distance away, but close enough to hear their metallic mutters and exhalations. Aloy finds that if they weren’t quite so dangerous, their glowing processing unit would be a comforting sight. They’re able to ride in peace for a considerable distance. They hear only the chirps and chitters of the local animals, the whisper of the wind and the skittering of sand. 

They see the Shell-Walkers from well away, and approach calmly. The sun has begun to colour the sky pink and orange, casting shadows from the canyon. The Shell-Walkers are walking away from them, but they are in the road, so they would not be able to avoid them unless they detour. 

“How many are there?” Erend asks, and Aloy actives her Focus. Five Shell-Walkers light up purple and yellow. 

“Five.” She replies. “I’ve got this.”

Aloy pulls out her bow, knocking two Tearblaster arrows. She draws her bow taught and takes a deep breath while she aims— loosing the arrows at the nearest machine, and knocking two more before the first have even landed, loosing them as well. 

Two Shell-Walkers are destroyed in an instance and Aloy switches to Hardpoint arrows, loosing one into the eye socket of a third machine. The last two arm their shields and turn around to face Aloy and Erend. 

“Go right— I’ll go left, take them out with my sling.” She calls guiding her Strider off the road before the machines can fire on them. 

Aloy slips her bow onto her back and and pulls out her sling, arming a Proximity bomb and lobbing two in succession in the path of the approaching Shell-Walkers, they do fire on them, but Erend has disappeared into the light cover of trees. One of the bolts hits Aloy’s Strider making it stumble but it doesn’t fall. 

Once she regains her balance she lobs a third Proximity bomb at the Shell-Walkers for good measure. One steps too close and explodes, showering the other in shrapnel, triggering the other bomb and disabling the machines for good. 

Aloy turns her Strider, which is sparking and smoking at its right front leg. Aloy dismounts grabbing the thick blanket that Erend had given her to pad the seat of the Strider, throwing it over the sparking flank to protect their luggage. 

“Erend!” She calls into the night, reaching with one hand to grab a freeze arrow from her quiver and jabs it into the smoking machine. A layer of frost coats the metal and freezes the Strider’s leg in place, it stops smoking and now steams lightly from the cold. Erend pulls up on his Charger, getting off and rushing over. 

“Did you get hit?” 

“The Strider did.” She says, indicating where she’d just frozen the beast. “It was smoking so… I need you to take the luggage, I can’t fix this Strider soon enough and I don’t wanna risk it.”

“There won’t be much room here for you.” He says but he starts unbuckling the packs from the side of the Strider. 

“I think we can camp in the wooded area over there. I don’t need a mount until tomorrow— so I’ll go hunt us some dinner and meet you over there.” 

“I’ll start a fire.” He says, moving over to strap the first pack to the Charger. 

“Great— I won’t be long.” 

Aloy touches his arm, and stands on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. He chuckles and she takes off for the wooded area, and the nearest patch of tall grass to hide in and immerse herself in the wilderness. 

Once hunched among the delicate grass, she activates her Focus. Several squirrels light up purple in her vicinity, as well as some foxes and— much to her delight— a few turkeys. They’re further away than she’d like, so she tags one turkey with her Focus, takes out her bow and knocks an arrow.

Aloy creeps from the grass at a slow pace, slipping into patches of tall grass as she approaches the bird. Finally, as the sun begins casting deeper and deeper shadows, she can see the turkey she tagged. Aloy lifts her bow taking aim, a deep breath, and she looses the arrow. Hearing a strangled squawk, she knows the arrow met its mark. She darts into the forest toward her goal, ready to sink her teeth into a hearty meal. 

Erend has set a fire and is setting up a tent when Aloy finds him. She has a dead turkey in hand, and had been plucking it as she’d made her way toward the silhouette of the Charger from her Focus. She sits down on a big enough rock and continues plucking the turkey. 

“Do you want some help?” She asks, watching him work on the tent. 

“No I’m alright. Keep doing what you’re doing.” He replies. 

So she does, and soon enough the bird is ready to cook. Erend joins her at the fire, taking out his travel cooking kit and takes over, letting Aloy relax. The meal is quiet and they don’t chat much. The sun sets, and the stars can be seen through the tops of the trees. 

“Let’s call it a night.” Aloy suggests. “We can can get an early start and make it to Daytower by mid afternoon.” 

“No disagreements.” Erend says, taking off the heaviest plates of his armour. Neither of them intend to sleep without the protection of their armour, but they can afford to shed the bulkier parts.

Erend ducks into the tent first, and Aloy follows, waiting for him to get settled before getting into her own bedroll. He’d set them up one on either side of the tent, with a bedroll amount of space between them.

In the darkness Aloy thinks she could settle into sleep easily, but the crickets and the wind keep drawing her out of it— she’s too keyed up, keeps startling. She tries focusing on her breathing, slowly in and out. But then she can hear him. His breathing, his subtle movements. It makes her think of her conversation with Ersa— and makes her think of the tea and what it was supposed to do for her… for her and Erend. 

And how it may not even be necessary.

A gust of wind sends a chill through the tent. Erend groans, pulling her from her thoughts.

“We’re barely out of the Sundom and the wind’s already getting in my bones.” He murmurs. Aloy sits up. It’s almost pitch dark, but she can see his shape beside her. She crawls out of her bedroll and drags it across the space between them. Silently she lays back down, draping her blanket over them both. She doesn’t need it, not really. The weave of her armour protects her from the cold, the blanket just serves as a comfort. Erend wraps his arm around her shoulder, tugging her against his side. 

Aloy finds herself curled against him. He sighs, and she drapes an arm around around his middle. 

They don’t say anything. They don’t need to. They just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments are greatly appreciated.


	14. Morning Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend doesn’t bode well in the cold. Daytower serves late lunches. Aloy tells Erend about her time in Banuk territory. Aloy overrides some machines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that these inbetween chapters aren’t as plotty, but do hold tiny tidbits of information that are important to the grander story. So I gotta like them even though my brain is SO far ahead of where I am with regards to actual written content. 
> 
> ~
> 
> I took several photomode caps of the locations Erend and Aloy will be camping. You can find them on my tumblr @ louisemiller — chapter 14 caps will be up as of 30/06/18 (Saturday), but chapter 13 caps are up! 
> 
> ~
> 
> I was babysitting, and getting bitten by mosquitoes when I finished this chapter. ***EDITED 12/07/18*** 
> 
> ~
> 
> In terms of clothing, especially of the Banuk, I think I’ll use some Inuit terminology if I dress these two in anything more elaborate than parkas (which apparently is a term to describe Inuit clothing). 
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aloy awakens with a little start, a disoriented hum leaving her throat. She is still lying next to Erend, but during the night his arm had come to wind around her middle and she had found herself with her head nestled in the crook of his neck, cheek pillowed on his shoulder. 

Despite their travel he smells good, and despite her urge to stretch, she is remarkably comfortable. Aloy can feel and hear Erend’s slow breathing, and hear his heart beating against her ear. She blinks against the morning light, pale enough that it must only be dawn. She finds herself reflecting on she dream that had woken her, the memory still as clear as day. 

The last time she’d slept next to someone was when she was no older than seven. A bitter cold had swept into The Embrace, so cold that Rost had not let her out to train that day. He’d warned her against exerting herself in colds like that, told her of several young braves who’d died because of it. 

“Snow burn,” he’d said, wrapping a fur around her shoulders. “Snow burn that got into their lungs and drowned them in their own blood.” The description had frightened her to tears, but he’d reassured her that as long as she kept a scarf over her mouth and nose in such temperatures she’d never meet that same fate. 

That night they had shared his bed which he had piled with extra blankets. They both wore extra layers and she’d fallen asleep curled into his side as the wind howled mournfully outside. She’d woken sweaty and uncomfortable, to Rost calling her for breakfast. She’d had to shed a few layers before joining him. 

Now some twelve years later she is the one offering warmth to someone who was not used to it. She wonders how he’d faired on the journey to the Proving— but she already knew. It was likely the alcohol that had kept him warm enough, or at least drunk enough not to be as bothered. 

Erend shifts beside her, a groan leaving his throat. He ducks his head and presses his cheek against Aloy’s hair in a sleepy and affectionate manner. She smiles, patting his chest as she slowly sits up. His arm falls away and she’s surprised by the shock of cold she feels. 

“Morning—“ she mutters, and sees Erend visibly shiver. The under layer of her armour had helped maintain her warmth but his was not quite as insulating. 

“It must be early.” He says, running a hand over his face as he sits up. Aloy nods. He shivers again and rubs his temples.

“I’ll go start the fire, take one of the blankets with you when you come out. Until your body acclimates.” She stands, stooping as she makes her way to the tent flap.

“I don’t need— I’m fine.” He mutters, but another shiver claims him. He groans, and grabs his pack. Aloy ducks out of the tent and heads to the fire they’d built last night. Aloy tosses aside the ashen wood, and adds a few new chunks. The fire is lit within a few minutes, and by that point she’s merely encouraging it. 

Erend joins her, he’s wearing an animal skin shirt over his tunic and his yellow scarf. It would keep him warm enough until they reached the mountains. He’d need warmer clothes by the time they reach Daytower. Erend straps his armour back on over the shirt and sits down next to her by the fire. 

“Need me to hunt anything?” She asks, and he shakes his head. 

“We have dried meat, fruit, and ingredients for oatmeal… just need to boil some water.” 

“Alright.” Aloy gets up and grabs what they need from the Charger, which had stayed on guard and quiet throughout the night. 

Erend cooks again, and halfway through, asks Aloy to stir the pot. She does without question, and watches him take a little bit of the tea she’d gotten from its large tin. He sits back down. “This will be ready sooner than the food.” He mutters, and sets to boiling some more water. 

He’s right, and pours them both a mug when it’s ready. Aloy has stirred in some seasoning Erend had brought into the oatmeal, she takes a whif and gives a light hum of appreciation. Erend looks at his mug dejectedly, and glances at Aloy briefly before he starts gently blowing on the steaming beverage. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, taking the remaining water from erend and pouring a bit more into the travel pot so the oatmeal doesn’t stick, and isn’t too clumpy. 

Erend sighs and nods. “Nothing a meal won’t fix.” He picks at the ready dried meat and pops a piece into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “These chills threw me off guard and I’ve got a headache, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Okay.” She finished the oatmeal and serves them both. They eat quietly, sharing the dried meat, and each taking a fruit as they tidy and pack up for the day ahead.

“Is there a safer way to secure our luggage?” Erend asks, Aloy finishes tightening her own. They both reapplied their armour now. “In case your strider gets damaged again.”

“I think we’ll be alright.” Aloy says, though it’s impossible to foretell. “I’ll be more careful about engaging machines, how about that?”

“Sounds fair.”

Aloy calls a new mount for herself and they ready it together, setting out not twenty minutes later. The land here is dry dirt and sand, and orange rock as far as the eye can see. However desert-like that may be, the temperature continues to decrease.

They come across another group of Shell-Walkers, but rather than engage them, Aloy merely has their mounts slow down and walk a safe distance behind them. This goes on for ten minutes before Aloy indicates that they need to go right. 

He was mostly right, as far as she can tell. He cheers up and seems much more lively by the time they get onto the mountain path. He chats with her, pointing things out sometimes, but for the most part they ride in comfortable quiet. Aloy can tell he likes to watch her, and every time she looks his way, he meets her gaze with a smile. No embarrassment. 

—

“Why not go that way?” Erend asks, once they’ve guided their machines up the steep road to the rock path above. 

“Climbing path.” Aloy replies, angling her steed along the narrow path. “Besides there’s a merchant along this path, and I think you’re going to need something warmer to wear until we get to the Embrace.” She hears him give a small grunt, and can’t help but laugh a little. 

Before noon they make it to the hunting grounds. Aloy has her heart in her throat seeing the circling Glinthawks above, but they don’t seem to be paying them much mind. 

“If the Glinthawks attack we just bolt, okay? They’re easy enough to outrun.” 

“This road is definitely not suited to our advantage.” Erend agrees, a full body shiver going through him. 

They get off at the hunting grounds and stretch their legs. Erend purchases a raccoon skin and fur parka. Aloy takes this break to don her Banuk parka. 

“When did you get that?” Erend asks, immediately putting on his own parka. It isn’t a thick one but it would do well until Aloy could get him something unique in The Embrace. 

“In The Cut,” she says, guiding her Strider back to the path. “I had to challenge a Werak Chieftain to get inside a volcano… cauldron.” She makes a face. However Erend’s expression is by far funnier. 

“I take it you won.” 

Aloy nods, smiling. “Yes, but the challenge was sort of forfeit because three Fireclaws showed up. Aratak conceded after we took them down.”

Erend looks at her sceptically. “What is a Fireclaw?” 

It dawns on her that some of the machines in The Cut are exclusive to that region. She felt lucky the Embrace wasn’t as cold as The Cut or those same machines might migrate. “That’s… actually— uh.” 

She gets back on her Strider, and Erend follows suit. “Very big, bigger heads than Ravagers, broader…” she gestures to her shoulder area. “Shoulders?” She shrugs. “I have data on them in my Focus— but they’re gone now. I helped destroy all of them when I purged Hephaestus from CYAN.”

“You’ve lost me again.” 

Aloy takes a deep breath. “It’s a long story.”

Erend grins. “We have an abundance of freetime.” 

— 

Aloy tells him about The Cut, about Ourea and about CYAN, she tells him about the creatures she encountered and the control towers she disabled. She tells him about Sekuli and her paints, and the ancient animal figurines that Arnak was preserving, with just enough old tech working to provide short holographic clips about the creatures. She tells him about Irkrie and about Inatut, and about the Scars of the North whom she’d run into again in the Sundom. 

Erend listened to it all. Asking questions for context, but letting her get her stories out as they make their way into the mountains. It’s a few hours of talking and Aloy’s voice feels a little rougher by the last stretch, but she’s done telling her story by the time they reach Daytower shortly after two o’clock. 

The Carja guards let Erend and Aloy in with warm greetings. Most of them remember her clearing out the Corrupted machines months earlier, and no one in the Sundom can forget the Oseram siblings who helped liberate Meridian. 

“Join us for lunch, we have a shift change coming up in just a few minutes.” One guard invites earnestly, and others chime in in agreement. Thus leading the pair to sit around the fire with bowls of stew. Aloy can see how much Erend lightens up with some heartier food in his belly, more colour in his cheeks, and he hasn’t winced at the light in a few hours. 

It’s nice to watch, she thinks, his proud smile as he recounts some anecdotes to the Carja soldiers, his hearty laugh. One of the guards offers him an ale, and for a second Aloy sees him falter. His face lights up, but then an anxiety creeps behind his eyes. It takes him a full few seconds to school his expression and politely decline. 

“Not this time. We have daylight to chase, and your stew has me already wishing for a nap.” There’s laughter from the handful of soldiers on their lunch break. Most of them have bowed to her, or seem just a titch careful in their politeness and generosity. But this behaviour is far from the kind that makes her feel ill. Nothing near that hypocritical revere she’d been given by her own people… the people she was headed to.

“You can always stay here. There’s an extra room.” One soldier says, and Erend clears his throat, glancing at Aloy. It’s only a brief and silent exchange, a mere cant of her head and has him shaking his head as he focuses on the soldier again. 

“No, we really do need to use the day. Thank you though.” 

They finish eating, still talking among one another but calmer now. They have their water refilled— Erend doubly as he finished a skin in one sitting and has it refilled again. They are back on the road soon enough, feeling neither rushed or delayed.

They ride quietly for a while, taking in the scenery change. Aloy marvels to herself about the beauty and mystery of nature, and how intriguing it all is. Within the hour, the snow and cold has made itself well known. Orange makes way for grey-brown, and frost covered rocks and cliff faces are their only company save for the occasional fox, goat, and boar. 

They’re high enough that the air thins out a bit, enough that Aloy feels her heart kicking a little more quickly. “Take deeper breaths up here, the air is thinner.” She warns, and for the next few minutes she can hear him focusing on the depth of his breathing. She finds it calming, and she’ll take anything that eases the edge off of her anticipation of more machines, particularly Glinthawks. 

“It gets cold enough in the Claim.” Erend says once they begin their descent. The view of the Embrace breaking through the clouds. “We just have so many forges going that the town may as well be as hot as the Sundom.” 

The observation has Aloy laughing. “Is that why I’ve barely seen an Oseram with a shirt on?” She asks, looking over her shoulder to flash him a broad smile. He holds up his hands, a gesture of surrender. 

“Better than heatstroke I suppose.” He replies. 

—

The descent into the valley is easier than the climb. They can see what’s ahead of them far better than on the way up. A herd of Grazers dig here and there in the ground near the road ahead of them. 

“How about we keep our distance this time.” Erend reminds. 

Aloy considers. “I’ll throw an explosive and scatter them. Then we’ll go. How about that?” She looks at him for confirmation, he nods. 

Aloy arms an explosive and takes aim, not intending to strike any of the machines outright, merely encouraging their hasty migration. She throws, and the ball lands a few feet away. She counts it out in her head. After four seconds it explodes and all the Grazers turn yellow and bolt.

Not all of them bolt in the same direction. 

“Dammit.” Aloy arms another explosive and throws, this time aiming for the two disoriented Grazers coming their way. 

“Go go!” Aloy exclaims and they take off on their mounts down the road. The explosive goes off and one Grazer is destroyed, but the other is merely damaged. 

“We can outrun it!” Erend calls, just in time to stop Aloy from engaging another explosive. She keeps it at her belt instead, and they race into the valley with the wind whipping at their faces. 

The speed of their progress doesn’t abate because almost as soon as they have cleared the Grazers, there is a herd of Chargers waiting for them. 

“Keep going!” Aloy instructs, and they go right through, only alerting a few of the machines as they go. It’s a few minutes before they really slow down, and a few seconds of feeling like they’ve actually made it clear. 

But then Aloy hears the telltale sound of Watchers. She motions at Erend, pointing him toward a wooded area not far and slightly to their right. He nods, and guides his mount in that direction. 

Aloy takes out her bow, preparing her arrows. She activates her Focus and takes stock of the situation. There are many watcher’s nearby, but not near enough to have noticed yet. And she has no intention of allowing them to. 

Erend hears a series of electric crackling and weighty crunches, one after the other as Aloy shoots the Watchers through their eye light. He even has the privilege of witnessing one such shot, and finds himself grinning as it goes down in sparks.

The area ahead is prime for a camp. 

“There, by the boulder.” Erend says quietly, and Aloy looks toward where he’s pointing. It is just what they need. Enough tree cover and something solid behind them. 

They dismount and make their way over, Erend quickly making work of the tent pack, eager to get it set up. Aloy looks into the trees, eyes catching glowing movement not far enough away. 

She walks over to Erend, putting a hand on his arm, he looks down at her. 

“I’m going to go get some food. There are machines nearby.” She doesn’t need to tell him to stay alert and quiet. He just nods. 

“Be safe.”

“Always.” And she slips into the brush. 

It feels all too natural to be hidden in a patch of tall grass. She feels powerful and smart, even when her heart is in her throat from how close she can get to a machine. 

In this instance that feeling of power is slightly dampened by a feeling that they-- _she_ had not scouted the area well enough before deciding to make camp. There are a few too many Scrappers for her liking, as well as two Ravagers. 

Aloy picks her way from patch to patch of tall grass until she finds herself close enough to a straggling Scrapper. She whistles gently, luring it over to her. With little difficulty she overrides it, and it obediently guards her, without any of the other machines realizing. She even manages to override two others before she finds herself at the tail of one of two Ravagers. This machine she also overrides, and she slinks into the brush, well hidden, and takes out her Slingshot. 

The explosive she arms is on a delay, and she aims it at the remaining Ravager. The anxious beep goes on of five long seconds before it goes off, setting the now-damaged machine into a bright red glow. Her overridden machines overtake it. One unfortunate Scrapper is thrown into another hostile scrapper and is destroyed, but Aloy can’t find it in herself to be too disappointed. 

With minimal intervention she is able to reduce the hostile machines close to their camp down to zero. There are some further away, but she is confident that they will be safe tonight. Especially after she finishes mending the three overridden machines that would act as sentries to their space (along with the mounts of course, but they were a last line of defense).

Aloy finds her way back to the camp with two rabbits in hand and two Scrappers and a Ravager in tow. 

“I found dinner!” She calls when the tent is in view. Erend is nowhere to be seen. 

“I thought that stew would tide me over—“ Erend replies from inside the tent, “— but I am famished.” He emerges, and immediately gives a start so forceful he backs himself into the lat rockface behind which he had set up the tent. 

“Fire and spit, Aloy!” He exclaims once the rush of fear has passed. “Bit of warning— mounts are one things but…” He exhales heavily, as Aloy walks over to him, handing him the rabbits. She looks back at the overridden machines, and brings two fingers to her lips and whistles. They slink into the woods, the Ravager back the way it came. 

“It will patrol the furthest away.” She assures. “And I’ll warn you next time.” She promises. Erend shakes his head, something akin to amusement in his gaze. He leans down and gives her a chaste kiss. Aloy gives an amused hum at the tickle of his beard. 

“Do you want me to skin the rabbits?” She asks when he pulls away. 

“No I’ll take care of it, I wasn’t quite done with the tent…” 

“I’ll finish that.” She says, and ducks away.

He goes about preparing the rabbits and within a few minutes Aloy rejoins him and they share the meal prep tasks. Aloy heads back into the woods for kindling for the fire, and Erend goes back to the tent for his flint. 

He pauses in the entryway, looking down at the bedrolls he hadn’t had the chance to set up. Aloy had finished that task for him. Dragging her bedroll to that it was directly beside his. He finds himself smiling, travel weary, and barely fending off the vaguest of headaches, but utterly content to be there with her, and very much looking forward to the rest they would share side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> *The phenomenon I have Rost describe is a real thing! I was first introduced to it in the film Wind River (2017) and it really stuck with me. It's pulmonary hemorrhage that can occur with at -20F/-28 C and below from laboured breathing from intense exertion in the cold. 
> 
> ** I figure the cold from the memory with Rost would have been like -40 F/C.


	15. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend hasn't drank any alcohol since the party at the palace. Mother's Crown is doing well, and Sona invites Aloy and Erend for a mid afternoon meal before they make their way into the Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while! Another film swallowed me whole and I had to work that out of my system. *** CHAPTER EDITED 02/08/18***.  
> ~  
> I'll have some Photomode caps of related locations up on my tumblr, @louisemiller, within a day!  
> ~  
> Enjoy!

Erend is the first to wake, hearing the birds chirping overhead, before even the sun has gifted them with its presence. The sky is light, seeping in through the gaps in the tent, and he can hear Aloy’s guard-machines in the distance, calm. They don’t bother him nearly as much as the headache he feels around his head, and the vague nausea that’s crept up on him. 

If it weren’t for these unpleasant feelings, he might have enjoyed waking up first. Aloy is asleep beside him, warm and pretty and calm. Sometime in the night they had rolled over, perhaps because he was warmer and more comfortable with the parka on, he wouldn’t know, but now his arm is slung over her middle and her back is to him and he’s close enough to smell her hair. 

Despite the travel he can still smell the floral scents of the bath she’d taken at the palace, and it makes him smile despite his discomfort. Erend takes a few slow deep breaths, and moves his arm, propping himself up just enough to lean over and press a gentle kiss to Aloy’s hairline. 

“Stay and rest some more,” he murmurs, “I’ll start breakfast.” 

He isn’t sure she’ll have heard him, can never tell how ready she is-- how alert even in sleep. When he stands, he hears her groan softly and expects her to wake, but merely watches her roll over into the spot he had occupied and become still again. 

Erend slips into the early morning light. The sun is barely up yet. He stokes the fire and retrieves the provisions they’ll need. He takes a moment to soak a rag he had in his pack and wipe it over his face and neck, wanting to feel a little cleaner and a little less sticky. He hangs his parka over his Strider, feeling mildly refreshed in the light morning chill, however still shivering, and begins cooking. 

Tea first, which he sips at while preparing the rest, already feeling considerably better by the time he sees Aloy slip out of the tent. She’s fitting the sturdier pieces of her armour on, and replacing her FOCUS at her ear as she walks over to the fire. 

“Morning,” she says, taking a seat next to him. Boar bacon, oatmeal and tea is ready for her, and Erend hands her a plate. She takes it with a nod of thanks. “You slipped out early.” 

“Nature calling.” Erend says, which isn’t a lie altogether, it just wasn’t his _greatest_ motivation to leave the tent. He gives her a smile. 

“You look flushed.” Aloy says, a touch of worry in her tone. Erend smiles, nodding. 

“Might have stood too close to the fire, or could be the tea.” He replies, taking a long sip from his metal mug. Aloy serves herself some food and drink and they eat with little conversation. 

“We’ll make it to Mother’s Crown mid afternoon.” Aloy says eventually, after Erend had risen to clean his plate and replace it in the travel kit. “I think we’ll have to camp another night, but make it to the house late tomorrow.” 

Erend turns to her as he tugs his parka back on, claimed by a bout of chills. She’s looking at him with an expression of suspicion. 

“You’re feverish.” She states, realizing. He looks at her defeatedly. 

“I’m fine, Aloy.” He says, though his tone has an edge of pleading. Pleading that she won’t worry over him. 

“Fine? Erend, how long have you been feeling unwell?” She asks, not moving from her spot by the fire with her food. Erend sighs, and rejoins her, letting her touch his cheek with her hand. “Not as warm as I thought, alright.” She mutters.

“A couple days.” He admits, running a hand over his strip of longer hair. “It was just that headache, some nausea. I know what it is.” 

“Getting used to the climate? I know I shivered violently my first days in The Cut, but I didn’t get a--”

“I haven’t been drinking.” He says firmly, but not unkindly. “Since the party, I haven’t drank.”

Aloy looks at him with a small frown creasing her brow. “You cut down though.” 

“Not enough apparently.” Erend clears his throat, taking a deep breath. “It’ll pass. I’ve felt worse, I swear.” 

“Erend…” Aloy sighs. He holds up a pacifying hand. 

“I’ll let you know if I need to take a break, okay? But I’ve eaten and moved around a bit, and I’m feeling alright.”

“You’ll tell me.” She says, and he nods. Aloy finishes her food while Erend starts cleaning things and replacing them in the travel packs. 

When she’s done, they clear the campsite, taking down the tent and packing their bedrolls. 

“I’m going to get those machines. I think it’ll be useful to have them around. At least until Mother’s Crown.” Aloy says, picking up her bow and quiver, briefly ghosting over the arrows with her fingers. 

Erend nods. “Alright.”  
\---

She’s kept the three machines a safe distance away. It’s not hard to tell that their presence still makes Erend nervous. Besides, it’s to their advantage that they be scouts-- the FOCUS doesn’t allow her much control over them, but she can see their location in relation to hers, as well as their change in demeanor if they happen upon other hostile machines. 

Which is exactly what happens once they’ve crept into the afternoon, hours into their trek. The Ravager finds a handful of Shell Walkers in a field and on the valley road. It mows them down within a few minutes. It’s then that they decide to take a break and stretch their legs. They’ve talked their fair share already and merely break off to take care of their own needs. 

For Aloy, priority one is repairing the Ravager, which takes a good twenty minutes with her hands deep in its wiry chest. When she finishes she finds Erend sitting on a rock eating a fruit, and easily catches another that he tosses her. He has his personal water skin with him as well. 

“Feeling alright?” She asks, biting into her own snack. 

“Yes.” He says, and it truer now. “How much longer until we reach Mother’s Crown?” 

Aloy activates her FOCUS, and disappears into a map only she can see. 

“Two hours, but less if we sprint the rest of this valley. That shaves it down to an hour and fifteen.” She clicks off her FOCUS. 

“Let’s do the sprints.” Erend agrees, tossing the core of his fruit over his shoulder. He takes a big swig of water as he stands and walks over to his Strider, slipping it back into his pack. Aloy grins, finishing her fruit quickly and tossing its core aside. They mount their machines again and take off, lining themselves up along the road. Aloy calls her three machines which a whistle, and they are back in sync with her Strider. 

They take off down the road at full speed, and Erend lets out a rowdy “whoo!” as they go, making Aloy laugh. The wind on their faces is sharp but invigorating, and the speed a high like no other. 

In what feels like no time at all, the valley begins to deepen again, and the descent into the Embrace becomes clear. They slow their mounts and ease into a steady trot. Aloy whistles, sending the overridden machines away, there wouldn’t be room for them here.

“That was fun.” Erend says, shooting Aloy a grin. She smiles back, adjusting the collar on her parka to keep her neck warm. 

“Keep an eye out for Glinthawks, okay?” She says as they make their way down the more narrow path. The Striders huff and chortle as they trot on. Aloy keeps her gaze at the mountain tops, knowing the machine wouldn’t walk her off the edge. 

“Over there.” Erend says, loud enough for her alone. Aloy turns her head, gaze following where he’s pointing. Two Glinthawks circle high above them, high enough that they are out of range of her FOCUS, but not far enough away that they can’t hear them. This allows Aloy to relax, just a little. 

“These paths aren’t the best for sprints…” Aloy says. “I don’t think it’ll come to that. We’ll have to watch how close they get as we approach Mother’s Crown.”

The wind is stronger here, like a tunnel guiding it up the open slice of the mountain. Aloy can feel the cold beginning burn on her cheeks, and when she thinks to don her hood and turn around to suggest the same to Erend, she sees he already has his on. Through the wind it’s harder to hear the Glinthawks squawks, but they don’t get any closer as the gates of Mother’s Crown come into view. 

Two Braves, young women, stand by the gates, while two others stand on watchtowers on either side. The wooden barricade is newly erected and it pleases Aloy to see the structure in such good condition. She takes down her hood, and kicks the Strider to go a little faster.

“It is Aloy!” One of them announces as she and Erend approach. The two guards on the ground come over to greet them. 

Aloy dismounts and meets them, hearing Erend dismount behind her. 

“Hello,” she says giving both guards a nod in greeting. They have familiar war paint on their faces in Nora designs, and are dressed for warmth. Aloy motions to Erend who has remained politely quiet behind her. “This is Erend, emissary to Meridian. He is accompanying me to Mother’s Watch.”

“You came through for the last Proving.” One of the guards says to Erend, and he nods, something of a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Yes-- the trip was much more… _exuberant_ , the first time around.” He replies. Both women smile. 

“You were with that nervous Sun Priest in his red robes. I remember.” She chuckles to herself and bows lightly to Aloy. “I’m glad to see you, Seeker Aloy, you are welcome in Mother’s crown as long as you need.” 

Aloy’s smile is a little stiff. “Is War Chief Sona here, by chance?” 

The other guard nods. “Yes, she is. Overseeing some of the construction on the east wall.”

“Thank you.” Aloy says, going over to her Strider and holding onto its neck, guiding it through the gates with Erend close behind. She could ride, but she wouldn’t want to startle anyone, not so soon after the violent assault the Embrace had endured. 

They walk their machines through Mother’s Crown, coming to the other side. There Aloy suggests they park the Striders and return for some lunch, making sure a nearby Brave knows the machines belong to Aloy of the Nora. She is assured that no harm will come to the tame beasts. 

“There are a lot of women in this camp.” Erend notices as they make their way back in and toward the east wall. 

“Hmm-- I know many of them lost their mates in the Red Raids. It’s also the closest settlement to Carja territory so it’s symbolic.” 

Aloy can hear the murmurs beginning, as the Nora start to take notice of her. It hadn’t come has quickly as she expected, maybe because hardly a soul stands idle here, not when they are still refortifying and rebuilding. She chooses to focus on their destination, seeing Sona, and does her best to ignore the whispers. _Anointed_ , Goddess Born, Daughter of the Mountain.

“Aloy!” The fierce voice of the War Chief brings a smile to Aloy’s face. She goes over to the woman and clasps her forearm. 

“It’s good to see you, Sona.” 

“Likewise. Hello, Erend.” She gives him a nod, and he returns it. 

“How long have you been back?” Aloy asks.

“Two days.” Sona replies, “Please join me inside, you must have been travelling for many hours.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply, merely walks away, expecting Aloy and Erend to follow her. It’s a short walk to a nearby building-- a barrack, and Sona leads them through into a dining area with a large pot steaming over a low fire, and trays of food warming over sleepy coals. 

“Please help yourselves.” Sona says, and takes a seat at a nearby table. Aloy and Erend serve themselves-- the pot is full of bone broth, garlic and ginger, the trays hold turkey meat and root vegetables. 

“We won’t be staying long.” Aloy says when she sits, and the older woman nods. 

“Yes, you’ll be moving on to Mother’s Watch of course. Varl is a few days ahead of you with the arrangements from his Majesty.” 

“I hope my presence will help build a confidence in King Avad’s concessions.” Erend says. Sona smiles at him calmly. 

“You are not Carja, my boy. Yours was not the people who felled ours. But from what I have seen of you, no ill words I may hear will be tolerated.” Sona leans back in her chair. 

“Thank you. I’m just here to lend myself to Aloy and the Nora in whatever way I can.” 

Sona nods, giving a slow exhale, then waves at their plates. “Eat, restock what you must. I do not want to delay you.”

“We will.” Aloy says. “How has reconstruction been going?” 

“We have prioritize the defenses, working inward toward the settlements. Homes are being rebuilt, but the focus has been on making sure everyone is fed and warm. It will take many more weeks for the Embrace to truly begin to heal.” 

“Any trouble with machines?” 

Sona shakes her head. “Hunters and Braves alike have kept them away, herds of Lancehorns, Chargers, Scrappers, nothing we can’t handle.”

“I’ll do what I can to keep the machines away from settlements though.” Aloy assures. 

“I expected as much.” Sona says. “I will return to Mother’s Watch when the building is complete here. You can expect me within the month.”

Aloy nods giving the older woman a smile. “I will.”

Sona excuses herself and Aloy and Erend continue eating. By the time half their plates are finished, Aloy finds herself glancing at Erend, trying to discern his health.

“I’m feeling much better.” He assures, catching her look. Her expression remains slightly concerned none the less, and she reaches out to touch his cheek. 

“You’re not as warm.” She says, satisfied. She brings her bowl of bone broth to her lips and finishes it off with a slurp. Erend laughs softly and finishes his plate. 

“How long do the symptoms last?” Aloy asks, when they rise to put away their plates. He sighs and thinks for a moment. 

“A week I think, watched an Oseram back in the Claim go through it. I haven’t been drinking as much as he did when he quit cold turkey though…” He rubs his beard. “I promise I’m alright, Aloy. I would say something if I weren’t.” 

“You go for the tea first thing.” Aloy says, remembering. “How about we have some before we go to sleep for the night, it could help.” 

Erend looks at her, startled almost, by the lack of judgement in her expression. She’s only concerned now. And even when they’d met in Meridian, and he’d been several drinks deep, she’d only scolded him for being distracted-- always a tactician. 

She didn’t like it when he was drunk. When he was a little buzzed, in those affectionate happy ways, she could admit she liked him. It scared her to think of a circumstance where drunkenness could mean danger for herself and her companion, she felt safer knowing than not knowing. 

“It won’t hurt to try.” He says, and returns her smile. “Shall we head off?”

“Yes, I think we can make it to Devil’s Thirst by sun down.”

They make their way from the barrack, back to the gate where their Striders are. Erend watches Aloy stretch as they walk, simple movements that he’s not even sure she’s completely conscious of performing. She’s always ready, he thinks. Trained to be.

\--

Aloy’s estimate was spot on, no thanks to some Longlegs that they had to deal with. But Aloy was confident that they would find a good camp quickly enough, despite the quickly disappearing sun. She has her FOCUS on as they approach the ruins of Devil’s Thirst, scanning to see how many machines are nearby. 

“I remember passing here before the Proving.” Erend says quietly, only a few feet away on his Strider. 

“We’re going to camp in it.” Aloy says, guiding her Strider off the path and into the overgrown ruins. “There’s very good cover and I can override more machines to guard our camp.”

“As long as it means being slightly warmer.” Erend says, quite tired from the descent. 

“It will.” Aloy promises. 

Within ten minutes she’s found the hollows of a building with three sturdy walls and a tree growing out of it, there are gaps in the ancient stone, but only a person could slip through. She and Erend walk the Striders to an thick brush of branches and leaves and prepare their tent quietly. Once that’s ready, Aloy slips into the overgrowth on her own to catch their dinner and override some machines. 

Erend builds the fire, but doesn’t light it, taking in the sight and sounds around him, the brilliant night sky above. These skeletons of buildings are unlike anything he could have imagined. Metal and stone woven together to make structures as high as those in Meridian, and even higher. He thinks privately to himself about how he’d love to see what information Aloy has about Ancient architecture stored in her FOCUS. 

She returns before his hands get too cold, with two fish on her arrow. He hadn’t expected the nearby stream to be that fruitful.

“Got three Lancehorns and a Stalker patrolling.” She says, and he has to ask how she managed to override _a Stalker_. She tells him as they light the fire and cook their fish -- Shock Arrows and her Rope Caster apparently; one rope over the shoulders and another over the tail so it couldn’t writhe and strike her that way. 

Their meal is simple but filling enough. The bone broth and food at Mother’s Crown had carried them well into the evening. As she’d suggested, Aloy and Erend share a mug of tea from their stash. They stay up admiring the stars until their mugs are empty. 

“I didn’t set up the bedrolls.” Erend says, when Aloy stands, ready to clean their mugs and put them away. “Should I…”

“Put them side by side.” Aloy says. “I like sleeping next to you. Besides, staying warm is important.” She slips away from camp to clean the dishes in the stream, and he goes ahead and lays out the bedrolls. He’s already laying down by the time she rejoins him, and she slips under the blankets with a sigh. 

“We’ll be home tomorrow.” She says, and he catches a hint of sadness in her voice. “I’d like to clean the place up as much as possible. I haven’t been back in months.”

“Alright. You said it’ll be late when we get there, I’ll just cook us something to eat and you do what you need to.” 

He feels her nod, and she rolls over. He shifts to fit with her, slinging his arm over her middle, her back facing him. He falls asleep to the smell of her, and to the sound of her breathing. 

She falls asleep with a worry at the back of her mind, a heartbreak, knowing that she’ll return to a house robbed of its homeliness. With a feeling of loss that she would never be able to introduce Erend to Rost-- that _her father_ would remain a ghost within the wood of that house, never to meet the man who set fire to her affections and kept burning his way into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
